Un amour de médecin
by Ankhsounamoun
Summary: L'histoire commence à la fête d'anniversaire de Belle après qu'Edward l'envoi valser à travers le salon. Tous les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer. Je ne changerai pas les couples Jasper/Alice et Rosalie/Emmett. Les Volturi feront quelques apparitions mais rien de bien méchant. Edward sera un peu plus gentil que dans mes deux autres fictions mais ne sera toujours pas en couple
1. Chapter 1: Prolongue

Me revoilà donc avec ma nouvelle fiction. J'espère avoir autant de followers et de reviews que pour les deux premières. Nous allons donc ici avoir le couple Bella / Carlisle.

L'histoire commence à la fête d'anniversaire de Belle après qu'Edward l'envoi valser à travers le salon. Tous les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer. Je ne changerai pas les couples Jasper/Alice et Rosalie/Emmett. Les Volturi feront quelques apparitions mais rien de bien méchant. Edward sera un peu plus gentil que dans mes deux autres fictions mais ne sera toujours pas en couple avec Bella. Il ne finira pas seul mais ce sera une surprise.

Chapitre 1

POV Bella

Edward venait de m'éjecter dans un coin du salon et en passant, je me suis pris la table en verre qui m'a ouvert le haut du bras. Je peux voir que Jasper est retenu par Emmett et Rosalie et qu'Alice lui parle doucement pour le faire sortir de la pièce. Esmée est sortie aussi et Carlisle a accouru près de moi et me serre le bras pour calmer le saignement. Il fait signe à Edward de partir et d'aller parler à son frère qui est sorti entre temps. Carlisle m'emmène dans son bureau et prend sa trousse de médecin au passage.

**Je vais soigner ça Bella.**

**Carlisle, je voudrais te poser une question ?**

**Je t'écoute. Que puis-je pour toi ?**

**Je pensais au fait qu'Edward refuse de me transformer. **

**Bella, Edward est d'un autre temps que toi. Il voit en toi un ange et ne veut pas te prendre ton âme en te transformant. Il faut le comprendre. Il ne veut que ton bien. Nous sommes tous maudits et finiront en enfer.**

**Jamais Carlisle, vous êtes trop bon pour finir en enfer. Vous êtes médecin, vous sauver des vies à longueur de journée et en plus depuis quelques décennies maintenant. Votre âme est bonne et vous l'avez toujours. J'en suis sûr, vous avez votre place au paradis.**

**Bella, tu as toujours été tellement bonne avec nous. Tu ne vois que le bien en nous et oublie que nous sommes des monstres buveurs de sang, animal, mais de sang tout de même.**

**Carlisle, vous n'irez jamais en enfer. Vous n'avez jamais bu de sang humain depuis votre création. Je ne sais pas comment Dieu pourrait vous bannir à cause de quelque chose que vous n'avez pas choisi.**

**Bella, merci de ta compassion mais arrête de me dire « vous », je me sens encore plus que je ne le suis.**

**Pardon, je ferai attention à l'avenir. Vous ... tu es tellement bon avec moi aussi Carlisle. Pourquoi Edward a-t-il tellement de mal à être près de moi après tout ce temps et toi pas ?**

**Bella, tu es la chanteuse d'Edward et comme tu l'as dit un peu plus tôt, je suis médecin et le sang humain ne me fait plus rien.**

Voilà pour le prologue j´espère qu´il vous donnera envie de continuer et de me suivre sur cette histoire.


	2. Chapter 2: Rupture avec Deward

Merci pour vos commentaires et j'espère arriver à atteindre vos attentes. Je suis heureuse que j'ai déjà de fidèles lectrices qui me suivent depuis ma première fiction.

Chapitre 2

POV Bella

Nous sommes donc dans le bureau de Carlisle et je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il est aussi facile pour lui de rester avec moi. J'aimerais qu'Edward aussi puisse avoir aussi facile mais ce ne sera jamais la cas. Bizaremment, je me sens mieux en la présence de Carlisle que celle d'Edward. Je me sens plus en sécurité ici avec lui que lorsque je suis avec Edward, je n'ai pas peur de dire ou faire quelque chose de mal.

**Voilà Bella, reviens me voir dans quelques jours pour les fils. Je voudrais que tu viennes tous les deux jours pour que je puisse faire les soins. Sauf si tu préfères le faire toi-même ?**

**Non, je préfère que tu le fasses, c'est toi le médecin après tout.**

**Alors on se voit dans deux jours pour les soins mais tu es toujours la bienvenue ici quand tu le veux.**

**Merci Carlisle.**

Je ressors du bureau et je vois Edward qui m'attend en bas des escaliers. Je le rejoins et il me conduit à ma voiture en silence. Le chemin de retour pour rentrer chez moi est toujours silencieux. Je sens que quelque chose à changer mais je n'arrive pas encore à metter la main dessus. Nous arrivons devant chez moi et Edward sort de son côté mais chose inhabituelle, il ne vient pas m'ouvrir la porte. Je sors donc de ma voiture et le rejoins du côté conducteur.

**Edward, que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi tu es aussi silencieux ? Ce n'était pas ta faute, je me suis coupée dans du papier, ça arrive. **

**Bella, je t'ai fait mal et tu ne peux pas dire le contraire. Je ne pensais pas que j'avais si peu de contrôle sur moi. J'ai voulu te goûterà nouveau. Je voulais vraiment te vider de ton sang se soir et je le veux toujours. Emmett, sors de ta cachette.**

Je me retourne et je vois Emmett sortir du bois en face de chez moi et avoir un regarde déçu sur le visage.

**Ne le prend pas mal Edward mais Carlisle voulait que je vous suive. Il avait peur que tu dérapes car Jasper a ressenti ta soif plus que la sienne, c'est pour cela qu'il a attaqué.**

**Emmett, dis à Jasper que je ne lui en veux pas, il est empathe et je me doutais bien qu'il ressentais la soir d'Edward mais aussi des autres. Je passerai le voir demain pour lui parler.**

**Tu es super Bella. Il sera heureux de savoir que tu ne lui en veux pas. **

**Emmett, tu peux attendre dans le bois, j'arrive. Je voudrais encore parler avec Bella. Je ne lui ferai rien.**

Emmett retourne dans le bois et je vois qu'Edward se dirige vers ma maison. Il s'arrête à la porte d'entrée et se retourne vers moi.

**Bella, je vais partir chez nos cousins en Alaska. J'ai besoin de temps pour reprendre le contrôle de ma personne. Je vais partir se soir, tu es toujours la bienvenue chez moi pour voir Alice et le reste de la famille. Je ne sais pas encore quand je vais revenir. **

**Edward, tu n'as pas besoin de partir aussi loin. **

**Si Bella, j'ai besoin de ça pour ne plus être un danger pour toi. **

Je n'ai plus le temps de le contredire qu'il part rejoindre Emmett dans les bois et disparaitre dans la nuit. Je rentre donc chez moi et monte dans ma chambre. Je prend mes habits pour la nuit et repars vers la salle de bain. Je prends vite une douche et repars dans ma chambre. Je me couche et je repasse toute la soirée dans ma tête et je dois dire que les mots d'Edward ne me blesse pas autant que je l'aurais cru. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais le fait qu'il parte ne me gene pas plus que ça. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne pleure pas. Il va partir et je sais qu'il va me manquer mais je n'arrive pas à être triste. Je me demande ce qui se passe, moi qui, il y a quelques semaines ne pouvait pas imager passer ma vie sans lui, j'arrive à me dire qu'il part et je ne m'écroule pas. Quelque chose a changé se soir mais quoi. Je finis par m'endormir et je rêve de ma soirée mais je surtout la partie où je suis avec Carlisle dans le revois tout comme si j'étaits une observatrice et non l'actrice principale. Je revois mes regards pour lui et c'est regard pour moi et je me rends compte que je ne vois pas un père en Carlisle au moment où je lui parle mais un homme très attractif, gentil et bienvaillant. Je me rends compte aussi que je flirtais avec lui. OH mon dieu, j'ai flirté avec Carlisle... Mais je peux aussi voir que ces geste était tendre et même plus tendre qu'un médecin doit l'être avec sa -il possible que lui aussi me voit autrement que sa fille...

POV Carlisle

Edward est parti avec Bella. Il est parti pour la ramener chez elle mais aussi pour lui dire qu'il va partir chez les Denali en Alaska pour un moment. Je reste dans mon bureau mais j'ai refermé la porte. Il faut que je réfléchisse à tout ce qui c'est passé se soir. Edward a failli perdre le contrôle et je dois dire que j'ai eu tellement peur pour Bella quand elle a volé à travers le salon. Je me suis tout de suite jeter sur elle pour voir les dégâts à son bras. Esmée était sortie quand je me suis retourné pour voir la pièce et ma famille. J'ai ensuite emmené Bella dans mon bureau pour la soigner. Je dois avoir rêver car elle a flirté avec moi et je pense y avoir répondu. Mais que m'arrive-t-il ? Je suis mariée à Esmée même si nous savons tous les deux que nous ne sommes pas des âmes-soeurs. Et puis Bella est la petite amie d'Edward. Je ne peux pas m'intéresser à elle mais pourquoi elle flirtait avec moi si elle est amoureuse d'Edward ? Il va falloir que je lui en parle car je ne veux pas la voir souffrir mais je ne veux pas faire souffrir mon fils ou mon épouse. Mais, je pense quelque chose à changer se soir mais quoi ? Je rejoins ma famille pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur moi bien qu'ils ont l'habitude que je reste souvent dans mon bureau seul. Mais après les évènements de se soir, je dois aller vers eux. Je descends donc rejoindre ma famille dans le salon. J'arrive au moment ou Edward annonce son départ pour l'Alaska.

**Je dois y aller. Il faut que je reprenne le contrôle sur ma soif. Et, je ne peux pas le faire en restant près d'elle. Je ne sais plus si je l'aime d'amour ou si je ne veux que son sang. Je dois faire le point.**

**Edward sache que ta maison est ici et que nous attendrons ton retour.**

**Merci Esmée mais je ne peux pas te dire quand je reviendrai et si je reviendrai...**

**Edward, si tu ne reviens pas, il faut que tu sois honnête avec Bella et l'en informer. **

**Carlisle, je voudrai te demander de me rendre un service. Je voudrais que tu prennes soin de Bella le temps où je ne serai pas là. Je voudrais que vous soyez tous encore là pour elle. Je ne veux pas qu'elle pense qu'elle ne fait pas partie de la famille car je ne suis plus là.**

**Je te le promets.**

**Merci et au revoir.**

Sur ce, il quitte la maison et je me demande pourquoi il me l'a demander à moi. A-t-il lu dans mes pensées ? A-t-il vu ce qui c'est passé dans mon bureau ? Et pourquoi doute-t-il de ses sentiments pour elle ? Je dois parler avec Alice.

**Alice, est-ce que je peux te parler dans mon bureau ?**

**Bien sûr, je te suis.**

Nous partons donc dans mon bureau et une fois la porte fermée, je lui pose tout de suite la question qui me trotte dans la tête depuis hier.

**Alice, je voudrais savoir si tu as des infos sur le retour d'Edward ?**

**Carlisle, ce n'est pas ce que tu veux savoir. Je vais te dire pourquoi Edward doute de ses sentiments pour Bella et pourquoi il te demande de la surveiller. **

**...**

**Carlisle, je te rapelle que je vois dans le futur et que je sais voir les doutes que vous avez Edward et toi depuis hier.**

**Alice, je sais que Esmée n'est pas mon âm-soeur mai serait-il possible que je la trouve ? Et si oui, est-ce Bella ?**

**Carlisle, je sais qu'Esmée n'est pas ta compagne mais je ne sais pas te dire si Bella l'est. Je n'ai pas le pouvoir de Marcus. Je peux juste te dire qu'elle aussi hésite sur ces sentiments pour Edward mais aussi sur la vision qu'elle avait de toi.**

**Je ne comprends pas Alice.**

**Elle ne te voit plus comme un père...**

**Merci Alice, tu as répondu à certaines de mes questions mais j'en ai encore plus maintenant. **

**Laisse le temps passer et regarde ce qui arrive.**

Sur ce, elle quitte mon bureau et je suis encore plus incertains qu'avant notre entretien. Mais je vais suivre son conseille et voir ce qui arrive.

POV Bella

J'ai bien dormi mais j'ai encore des questions. Je vais devoir parler avec Alice mais aussi Jasper. Il sera capable de m'aider à m'être de l'ordre dans ce que je ressens. Charlie est déjà debout car je l'entends dans la cuisine. Je descends donc pour faire le petit déjeuner avant qu'il ne brûle tout.

**Bonjour Charlie, laisse moi faire avant que tout ne brûle.**

**Eh, je suis capable de faire du bacon et des oeufs sans les brûler !**

**Si tu le dis mais par sécurité laisse moi faire quand même.**

Je prends sa place devant la cuisinière et je termine ce qu'il a commencé. Une fois tout fini, je vois qu'il a déjà fait grillé le pain et qu'il n'est pas brûlé. Nous nous asseyons pour manger et je lui dis les nouvelles.

**Charlie, Edward est parti pour quelques temps dans sa famille en Alaska. Tu ne le verras donc pas pour un certain temps.**

**Vous vous êtes disputés.**

**Non mais nous avons besoin de distance pour mettre certaines choses au clair. Nous ne sommes plus sûr de nos sentiments l'un pour l'autre.**

**OK, tu pourras aller voir Jacob plus souvent maintenant.**

Charlie veut vraiment me mettre avec lui mais il est comme mon petit frère. Je ne pourrai jamais l'aimer autrement.

**Charlie, je ne vais pas sortir avec Jake. Il est comme un petit frère pour moi.**

**Donne lui une chance ma chérie, c'est un gars bien.**

**Je n'en doute pas Charlie mais il ne sera jamais plus qu 'un ami. Je dois y aller Charlie, je voulais aller voir Alice. A se soir !**

**A se soir Bell's**

Je prends ma veste et sors de la maison pour prendre ma voiture et pars vers la villa. Le trajet vers la villa devrait me faire bizarre car Edward n'est plus là mais je me réjouis d'y aller. J'espère qu'ils seront tous là mais comme je me suis décidée ce matin, Alice doit l'avoir vu. Je tourna dans le chemin de la villa et comme pour confirmer mes pensées, elle m'attend devant la maison. Je n'ai pas le temps d'arrêter mon camion qu'elle en ouvre la porte et me prend dans ses bras.

**Je suis tellement contente que tu viennes encore malgré qu'Edward soit parti.**

**Alice, il a dit que je pouvais continuer à venir ici et j'en avais envie.**

**Je sais mais j'avais peur que tu ne veuilles plus venir pendant un certain temps mais ma vision de ce matin m'a rassurée. Jasper est dans le salon si tu veux le voir.**

**Allons-y alors. Je dois vous parler à tous les deux. Et les autres ?**

**Ils sont parti chasser.**

Nous rentrons dans la villa et allons rejoindre Jasper au salon. Il est nerveux et je dois dire que ça me fait drôle de le voir comme ça.

**Jasper, tu n'as pas a t'en vouloir. Ce n'est pas de ta faute et je n'e t'en veux pas du tout. Tu es empathe et je suis la chanteuse d'Edward donc tu n'aurais pas pu résister si lui ne le pouvais pas non plus.**

**Bella, tu es trop bonne avec nous mais je suis un monstre et j'ai failli te tuer hier.**

**Non Jasper, tu n'es pas un monstre et tu ne m'as rien fait. Tu ne m'as pas touchée donc ne te fais pas de reproche inutile.**

**Bella, je suis un mo...**

**Stop, Jasper, je ne t'en veux pas alors arrête. Tu es empathe et tu as du subir la soif de 6 vampires dont un pour qui mon sang chante.**

**Nous sommes 7 vampires Bella.**

**Je sais mais je décompte Carlisle car lui ne ressens plus la soif depuis longtemps vu son métier et son âge.**

**Tu as raison. Je te remercie Bella de me pardonner...**

**Il n'y a rien à pardonner Jasper. Je dois te parler de quelque chose, est-ce que tu peux m'aider ?**

**Je t'écoute Bella.**

**Je voulais savoir si tu pouvais me dire ce que je ressens pour chacu d'entre vous.**

**OK, tu ressens un amour fraternel pour Alice, Emmett, Rosalie malgré son comportement et pour moi. Tu aimes Esmée comme une mère. Edward est devenu un frère aussi, ton amour est passé de passionnel à fraternel. **

**Et pour Carlisle ?**

**Bella, tu aimais Carlisle comme un père jusqu'à hier mais ce matin tu ressens autre chose pour lui mais c'est difficile de mettre un nom sur ce sentiment même pour moi.**

**Merci Jasper. **

**De rien Bella.**

Je ne suis pas plus avancée avec ça mais au moins je sais ce que je ressens pour Edward maintenant. Nous discutons encore un peu de tout et de rien mais surtout de la soirée d'hier quand le reste de la famille arrive. Esmée est la première et me prend tout de suite dans ces bras.

**Je suis heureuse de te voir ma chérie. Tu as faim ?**

Je remarque à peine qu'il est presque 14h et que oui, j'ai faim vu que mon estomac gargouille.

**Je veux bien Esmée et ça me fait plaisir de te voir aussi.**

Nous partons vers la cuisine au moment où Emmett et Rosalie entre suivi par Carlisle. Je tourne ma tête vers lui au moment où il entre dans la cuisine. Je le vois sourire en me voyant et le lui rend. Esmée me fait vite un petit repas mais délicieux.

Voilà je m'arrête ici pour le premier chapitre. Merci de me dire ce que vous en pensez. Et j'espère que cela plait toujours. Si quelqu'un a envie de faire les corrections et donc devenir ma Bêta, message en PM. Merci


	3. Chapter 3: Réajustement famille Cullen

Merci pour vos commentaires et merci de me donner votre avis dont je tiens compte bien entendu. J'ai une bêta maintenant, donc j'espère que les mots, les lettres ou fautes d'orthographes oubliés n'existeront plus. Ma bêta est larosesurleau et je la remercie de prendre sur elle pour me corriger.

Chapitre 2

POV Bella

Je finissais mon repas quand Esmée est venue se mettre prêt de moi. Elle me regarde manger et me souris tendrement. Je suis heureuse d'avoir encore ma place dans la famille malgré ma rupture avec Edward. Emmett nous a rejoins et essaie de me chatouiller mais Esmée l'en empêche.

**Emmett, laisse Bella manger tranquillement. Elle pourra te rejoindre quand elle aura fini.**

**Je le sais mais c'est tellement intéressant de la voir manger. Je me demande comment elle peut manger ça car l'odeur n'a rien d'appétissant.**

**Pour toi peut-être mais pour moi ça sent trop bon et c'est vraiment bon à manger. Encore merci Esmée.**

**De rien ma chérie. Bella, je dois te dire quelque chose. Tu dois savoir que Carlisle et moi ne sommes pas des âmes-sœurs. **

**...**

**J'ai bien vu son sourire quand il t'a vu. Je ne t'en veux pas car je savais que ça devait arriver. Je me demande juste comment cela ce fait que tu aimes Edward et que vous n'avez pas remarquer plus tôt que tu apprécies Carlisle.**

**Je pense avoir la réponse. **

**Emmett, on t'écoute.**

**Je pense que comme Edward a été le premier à la voir, il a commencé inconsciemment à l'éblouir car elle l'attirait à cause du fait qu'il ne pouvait pas lire ses pensées et elle est tombée amoureuse de lui. Maintenant qu' Edward est devenu dangereux pour elle et qu'elle a eu un moment seul avec Carlisle, je pense que l'effet d'éblouissement d'Edward s'estompe et va disparaître avec le temps. Et puis, elle ne va pas le voir pendant un certain temps donc ...**

**Emmett, je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais être aussi sérieux.**

**Eh... C'est pas parce que je fais beaucoup de blagues que je suis bête. J'observe et je réfléchis comme vous sauf que j'aime trop faire des blagues pour être aussi sérieux et « coincés que vous ».**

**Emmett !**

**Pardon mais c'est vrai et le coincé c'était pour Edward. Moi, je suis heureux que tu viennes encore ici car je ne voudrais pas perdre ma petite sœur. **

**Oh mon gros nounours ! Tu m'aimes tellement ?**

**Oui, tu es ma sœur encore plus qu'Alice.**

**Eh...**

**Pardon Alice mais c'est vrai. Elle est ma petite sœur et je dois la protéger même d'elle-même vu la catastrophe ambulante qu'elle est.**

**Eh ! Je sais que je suis maladroite mais pas à ce point là quand même !**

**Désolée Bella mais Emmett a raison, tes parents auraient dû t'appeler catastrophe. Tu es trop maladroite parfois. **

**Je crois que tout compte fait je ne vais pas revenir de sitôt si vous êtes aussi méchant avec moi.**

**C'était pour rire ma chérie.**

**Allez Bella, je t'aime et je voulais juste te taquiner. C'est mon rôle de grand frère après tout.**

J'éclate de rire et il me suit. Je suis heureuse d'avoir encore ma place dans cette famille. Et je sais que mon nounours m'aime autant que je l'aime. Rosalie est entrée dans la cuisine pendant notre fou rire et me regarde avec un petit sourire.

**Bella, est-ce que je peux te parler ?**

**Je t'écoute.**

**Est-ce que tu serais d'accord de venir avec moi dans ma chambre, c'est un peu personnel.**

Je suis surprise mais je veux savoir ce qu'elle a à me dire. Elle n'a jamais fait d'effort pour venir vers moi donc je peux bien écouter ce qu'elle veut me dire car elle est venue d'elle même.

**Je te suis Rosalie. Encore merci Esmée, c'était très bon et Emmett, je te rejoins pour une partie de jeux à ta Play Station après.**

**Super, je t'attends.**

Il part dans le salon et Esmée commence la vaisselle. Je suis donc Rosalie dans sa chambre et je suis éblouie par la décoration et la taille du lit. Je n'étais jamais venue ici avant.

**Votre chambre est très belle. Je n'avais jamais vu un lit aussi grand... **

**Nous l'avons fait faire sur mesure car Emmett est costaud et qu'il nous faut de la place quand...**

**Stop, je ne suis pas encore prête à entendre les histoires sur mon nounours de frère...**

**Et sur ta sœur ?**

**...**

**Oui Bella, je sais que je n'ai pas été gentille avec toi mais c'est parce que je savais qu'Edward n'était pas bien pour toi. Et puis, je suis jalouse de ton entente avec mon mari. Il sourit beaucoup plus quand tu es là et j'envie de l'emprise que tu as sur lui.**

**Rosalie...**

**Attends, je sais que j'ai été distante avec toi mais je le regrette. Je voudrais avoir avec toi ce que tu as avec Emmett ou Alice. Je veux moi aussi être ta sœur.**

**Rosalie, tu as toujours été ma grande sœur et je sais que les grandes sœurs sont méchantes avec leur petite sœur mais je suis heureuse que tu veuilles changer cela.**

**Tu veux dire que tu as toujours vu en moi une grande sœur ?**

**Oui Rosalie.**

**Alors appelle moi Rose comme le reste de la famille petite sœur.**

Elle me prend dans ses bras et je me laisse aller. Je suis heureuse d'avoir une grande sœur de plus. Nous parlons de tout et de rien et je me rends compte qu'elle a beaucoup observer quand j'étais là et a retenu beaucoup de chose. Elle revient près de moi après avoir été dans son dressing.

**Tiens Bella, je voulais te le donner pour ton anniversaire mais je n'ai pas eu le temps avec ce qui c'est passé. **

Elle me tends un petit paquet et je veux l'ouvrir mais elle me le reprend hors des mains.

**Je vais le faire, on ne voudrait pas d'un nouvel accident !**

**Eh, je ne suis pas aussi maladroite que vous voulez le croire.**

Elle rigole et ouvre le papier cadeau et me le tend une fois tout décoller. Je retire donc le papier et je tombe sur une édition très ancienne et même originale de mon livre préféré « Les hauts de hurle vent ».

**Rose, ça a dû te coûter une fortune ! Tu es folle !**

**Bella, tu aimes ou pas ?**

**J'adore mais je ne vais pas le lire, j'aurais peur de le casser.**

**Comme tu veux mais tu aimes... Alors ne regarde pas plus loin et apprécie le geste et le cadeau.**

**Merci Rose. Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre.**

**De rien petite sœur.**

**Alors comme ça ma femme avoue enfin son amour pour ma petite sœur et je ne suis pas là pour l'entendre.**

**Emmett...**

**Quoi ? J'ai toujours voulu que ma femme et ma sœur s'entendent ! **

Il nous prend dans un câlin collectif et je dois dire que ça me fait du bien. Cela me prouve encore plus que j'ai ma place dans cette famille même sans Edward.

**Allez Bella, tu m'as promis une partie de PS. On peut y aller maintenant ?**

**Je viens gros nounours ! Rose tu viens aussi ?**

**Oh oui.**

Nous descendons tous les trois vers le salon et je suis prise pour un câlin par Alice.

**Je savais que Rose t'appréciait. Je suis trop contente que tout aille pour le mieux et que notre famille soit enfin complète. Jasper, viens ici. Je sais que toi aussi tu l'aimes comme une sœur alors viens ici.**

Je peux voir que ce dernier est sûr le divan mais n'ose pas venir. Je lui tend donc la main qu'il me reste de libre et il ce décide à venir. Il prend tout sont temps mais je peux voir qu'il est content. Il me prend donc dans ses bras mais je remarque tout de suite qu'il ne respire pas.

**Jasper, tu ne me feras pas mal. Respire même si tu n'en as pas besoin.**

Il se tend légèrement et se met à respirer.

**Tu vois, je suis toujours là et tu ne m'as pas fait mal. **

**Bella, tu as trop confiance en moi. **

**Jasper, tu es mon frère tout comme Emmett et je sais que tu ne me feras pas de mal. Tu doutes trop de toi. Edward n'est plus là et je suis sûr que tu te contrôle mieux maintenant. Tu n'as pas soif et les autres non plus car ils ont été chasser ce matin.**

**Bella, tu me surprendras toujours. Comment peux-tu être aussi observatrice pour une humaine ! Je ne veux pas te vexer mais...**

**Je suis humaine et tu ne me vexes pas mon frère. Je sais que tu es empathe et que tu as toujours ressenti la soif d'Edward et vu que je suis sa chanteuse, elle était plus forte que pour les autres.**

**Bella, tu as raison mais je ne veux pas tenter le diable donc je vais rester près de toi mais pas trop près quand même et pas aussi longtemps que les autres. Ne le prend pas mal.**

**Jasper, je ne le prends pas mal car je sais qu'avec le temps tu auras de plus en plus facile à rester près de moi. Emmett, on peut aller jouer maintenant sinon il sera déjà l'heure pour moi de rejoindre Charlie.**

**Bella ? Est-ce que tu veux rester dormir ici ? Comme ça on aura plus de temps ensemble. Et tu pourras aussi parler avec Carlisle.**

**Je ne sais pas si Charlie sera d'accord, il y a école demain.**

**Bella, Charlie ne sait rien me refuser. Je l'appelle.**

Elle prend son téléphone et appelle mon père qui effectivement ne peur rien lui refuser et accepte volontiers car son adjoint étant malade, il doit rester au poste plus tard que prévu et est donc heureux que je ne sois pas seule.

**Tu vois, il ne peut rien me refuser. Viens, je vais te montrer la chambre d'ami où tu vas dormir. **

Je la suis et je vois qu'elle est juste à côté du bureau de Carlisle. Une fois ma douche prise et mise en pyjama, je redescends pour aller jouer avec mon frère. Je le rejoins dans le salon où il m'attend déjà.

**Tu en as mis du temps !**

**Vu que je dors ici, j'ai déjà pris ma douche et mis mon pyjama comme ça on a un peu plus de temps pour jouer.**

**Super. Allons tuez quelques zombies !**

Je joue donc avec mon frère pendant ce qui m'a paru des heures lorsque Carlisle arrive et s'arrête en me voyant.

**Bonsoir tout le monde. Je vais dans mon bureau car j'ai encore du travail.**

Il disparaît comme il est arrivé et je me remets à jouer avec Emmett. Esmée sort de la cuisine et m'apporte une assiette de spaghetti carbonara.

**Mange ma chérie, tu dois avoir faim.**

**Merci Esmée mais je vais aller me mettre à table, je ne voudrais pas salir la moquette.**

**Reste où tu es et mange.**

Je reste donc couchée sur la moquette et mange mon repas qui est comme toujours trop bon. Alice me fait un petit signe et je comprends que je peux aller parler avec Carlisle comme j'ai parlé au reste de la famille.

**Emmett, je te laisse finir la partie. Je vais aller parler à Carlisle comme j'ai déjà fait le tour avec vous.**

**Ok. Jasper tu reprends la place de Bella ?**

**Ouais.**

Je monte doucement les escaliers et j'arrive devant le bureau. Je toque mais je n'ai pas de réponse. Je retoque et toujours rien. Je suis sur le point de partir quand Alice arrive et me fait signe d'entrer. Je me décide à suivre son conseil et entre dans le bureau.

POV Carlisle

Je suis parti ce matin après l'avoir vu dans notre cuisine en rentrant de notre chasse et je suis rester le plus longtemps possible à l'hôpital mais rien n'a pu me faire oublier le regard de Bella lorsque j'ai recousu son bras. Ses yeux de biche alors qu'elle flirtait inconsciemment avec moi. J'ai fini par rentrer chez moi pour la voir sur le sol entrain de jouer avec Emmett en ne portant qu'un ridicule pyjama composer d'un pantalon en soie et une nuisette en soie également. Elle a du l'avoir d' elle savait comme elle est belle habillée comme ça. Je suis vite parti dans mon bureau pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur moi. Elle me faisait déjà de l'effet et je me sentais un peu à l'étroit dans mon pantalon. Une fois dans mon bureau, je me suis assis derrière ce dernier et je me suis tourner pour voir à travers la baie vitrée dans le bois. Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'ai pas entendu qu'on avait toqué à la porte et je suis surpris de sentir la main de Bella sur mon bras. Je me retourne rapidement et me retrouve face à face avec elle mais trop près. Je me recule directement.

**Pardon, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer mais tu était tellement pris dans tes pensées que tu ne m'as pas entendue toquer. Je suis entrée car Alice m'a dit que c'était bon. Je t'ai appelé mais tu n'as pas répondu. **

Merde, je m'étais tellement enfermé dans mes pensées que je ne l'ai ni entendue toquer ou entrer et je l'ai encore moins sentie. Mais là, je la sens d'autant plus et je peux dire que son parfum naturel est tellement entêtant. Je dirais un mélange de fraise, jasmin et un peu de chocolat... je ne sais pas comment le nommer mais c'est un super beau mélange. Elle me regarde avec ses magnifiques yeux chocolats et je pourrais me noyer dans cet océan.

**Carlisle ? Tu es encore avec moi ?**

Merde, cette fille me fait perdre tout mes moyens. Carlisle, concentre-toi.

**Pardon Bella, je t'écoute.**

**Tu dois avoir eu une dure journée si tu y pense encore en rentrant chez toi.**

Si tu savais, que c'est à toi que je pense sans arrêt depuis hier et que je dois me retenir de ne pas te prendre dans mes bras pour enlever ce ridicule pyjama que tu portes pour explorer ton corps avec mes mains, ma bouche ma lan... Carlisle, reprend toi elle te parle.

**Tu es déjà reparti dans tes pensées. Si tu veux je reviendrai un autre jour quand cela te conviendra mieux.**

**Non reste, je t'écoute. Que puis-je pour toi ?**

**En fait, j'ai parler avec tout le monde aujourd'hui et je voudrais savoir ce que tu penses de ce que j'ai appris. En fait lorsque je suis venue ce matin c'était pour plusieurs raison et j'ai eu certaines réponses. Jasper m'a confirmer les sentiments que j'ai pour presque tout le monde dans cette maison sauf pour toi. Emmett pense que si je suis tombée amoureuse d'Edward c'est parce que je l'ai vu en premier et qu'il m'aurait inconsciemment éblouie car il ne pouvais pas lire mes pensées et que ça l'attirait. Mais que l'effet va disparaître car je ne vais pas le voir pendant un moment et que je me serais rendue compte qu'il est dangereux pour moi. Avec Rose, nous avons parlé et j'ai une sœur de plus. Elle c'est excusée de son comportement envers moi et je dois dire que j'en suis heureuse. J'ai encore ma place dans cette famille malgré ma rupture avec Edward. Vous êtes ma famille, Esmée est une mère pour moi plus que celle qui m'a mis au monde. Emmett, Rose, Alice et même Jasper sont des frères et sœurs pour moi. Pour Edward, l'avenir nous le dira. Il n'y a que toi que je ne sais pas où mettre dans cette image. Tu n'es plus un père pour moi, ça à changer. Et je ne sais pas encore comment te voir. Un ami peut-être ?**

Je voudrais être plus qu'un ami mais je pense que je vais me contenter de ce qu'elle me donne. Je suis heureux de savoir que toute la famille l'accepte toujours et que même Rose a mis les choses à plat avec elle. Elle apprécie et accepte même Jasper malgré son anniversaire raté.

**Carlisle ?**

Merde, je suis de nouveau parti dans mes pensées.

**Pardon Bella, j'analysais ce que tu me disais. Donc tu as mis un nom sur tous les sentiments que tu as pour chaque membre de cette famille sauf Edward et moi. Je suis heureux que tu restes et que tu nous considères toujours comme ta famille car tu en fais partie avec ou sans lui. Maintenant, je dois te dire que moi aussi je ne te vois plus comme ma fille mais comme une amie que j'apprécie beaucoup. Tu as toujours été tellement bonne avec nous et notre discussion pendant que je te soignais m'a fais changer. Je ne sais pas encore si tu le sais mais Esmée n'est pas mon âme-soeur.**

**Elle me l'a dit.**

Quoi, Esmée lui a déjà dit que nous ne sommes pas des âmes-sœurs ? Mais pourquoi ? Il va falloir que je lui parle. Je dois clarifier les choses avec elle avant que je ne me tourne vers ce que je ressens pour Bella et voir ce qu'il va se passer entre nous.

**Carlisle ! Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais tu es très distrait aujourd'hui. Je ne te connaissais pas comme ça.**

**Bella, je dois avouer que c'est ta présence qui me perturbe mais pas en mal. Depuis notre discussion lors de ton anniversaire, je me sens attirée par toi. Je ne te vois plus comme ma fille mais comme une très belle jeune femme. Et en plus, ce pyjama ne m'aide pas beaucoup car tu es trop sexy dedans.**

Elle rougit et je trouve ça encore plus sexy. Elle se détourne un peu de moi comme pour se cacher et je la retiens. Je veux la toucher encore plus mais je ne dois pas, je ne veux pas l'effrayer et la faire fuir avant même que nous ne puissions faire vraiment connaissance et trouver ce qui nous arrive et où cela va nous mener. Je l'attire donc vers le divan et je nous installe côte à côte. Je lui soulève le menton pour la regarder dans les yeux pour lui parler.

**Bella, je ne veux pas te mettre mal à l'aise et je ne vais rien tenter d'incorrecte avec toi. Je vais d'abord mettre les choses au clair avec Esmée pour que nous puissions voir où nous allons toi et moi. Je veux apprendre à te connaître toi et pas ce qu'Edward nous a dit de toi. Je sais que tu adores la lecture car Edward est parfois venu prendre des livre ici pour toi. Je sais aussi que tu aimes tout ce qui est plat italien car quand Esmée en fait tu manges plus que lorsqu'elle te fait autre chose. Je sais aussi que tu n'aimes pas être au centre de l'attention et que tu rougis vite. **

Pour confirmer mes dires, elle rougit encore plus si possible.

**Tu vois. Et je sais que tu as le cœur le plus grand que je connaisse car tu aimes et surtout, acceptes une famille complète de vampires comme étant la tienne. Et ton âme est bonne et généreuse. ****Tu nous pardonnes nos erreurs et nous montres que nous ne sommes pas des monstres.**** Je sais que tu es quelqu'un de foncièrement bon et jamais je ne pourrais te trouver un point négatif.**

Elle me regarde et réfléchis à ce que je viens de dire. Elle ouvre la bouche mais la referme comme si elle n'était pas sûr de ce qu'elle doit dire.

**Carlisle, je vois que tu me connais déjà très bien et je ne sais pas si il y a encore quelque chose que tu puisses apprendre sur moi. Par contre moi je ne sais pas autant de chose sur toi. Je sais que tu adores ta famille et que ton métier est tout pour toi car tu veux aider à sauver des vies au lieu de les prendre. Tu es toi aussi un homme bon et généreux. Tu as raison, je ne vous vois pas comme des monstres car vous n'en êtes pas. Je sais que tu aimes la lecture tout comme moi car ta collection de livre est impressionnante. Je sais aussi que moi aussi, je veux faire ta connaissance et voir où nous allons. Mais je ne veux pas faire de mal à Esmée car elle est ma mère et je pense même dire « maman » comme mes frères et sœurs si elle est d'accord. Tu n'es plus mon père mais je ne sais pas comment définir ce que je ressens pour toi. Commençons par une amitié et voyons ou cela nous mène si tu es d'accord. Mais règle les choses avec ma mère d'abord.**

Bella fini à peine sa phrase que la porte de mon bureau s'ouvre et qu'Esmée y apparaît. Je peux voir que Bella a peur car pendant notre discussion, je m'étais rapproché d'elle et lui avait pris la main car j'avais besoin de la touchée pour être sûr qu'elle était bien là près de moi à me dire toutes ses choses.

**Bella, Alice vient de me dire que tu veux que je sois ta mère pour de bon et que comme les autres, tu m'appelles « maman ». Rien ne pourrait me faire plus plaisir ma chérie.**

**Maman...**

Bella se lève et saute dans les bras d'Esmée. Je peux voir qu'elle est soulagée et heureuse. Elle pleure même un peu.

**Ma chérie, ne pleure pas, tu es ma fille et je t'aime.**

**Merci maman.**

Je les rejoins et les prend dans mes bras toutes les deux. Mes autres enfants nous rejoignent pour ce câlin familiale. Bella a un peu de mal à respirer avec autant de vampires qui la serre.

**Bon, laissons Bella quand même respirer. Je pense d'ailleurs que vous avez cours demain et qu'il est tard. Bella devrait aller se coucher sinon elle ne sera pas en forme demain et je ne veux pas avoir de problème avec Charlie car sa fille s'est endormie en classe.**

Elle rigole et me regarde avec un petit sourire et le rouge au joue. Elle est si belle et elle ne s'en rend même pas compte. Elle sort de mon bureau et je peux la voir entrer dans la chambre d'ami juste à côté. Mais, je vais faire comment pour travailler si elle dort juste à côté. Alice me fait un clin d'œil et je repars dans mon bureau pendant que le reste de ma famille va dans leurs chambres pour mes enfants et dans le salon pour Esmée. Je sais qu'elle ne viendra pas dans mon bureau sauf si je l'appelle. Mais je dois d'abord me calmer car j'étais tellement proche de Bella pendant ce câlin. Je me suis mis dans son dos et je dois dire que sentir son corps à travers ce fin morceau de tissu était plus qu'excitant. J'espère juste qu'elle n'aura pas senti la légère bosse dans mon pantalon.

POV Bella

Ma conversation avec Carlisle était très intéressante. J'ai appris plein de choses et j'ai eu certaines réponses à mes questions. Je suis heureuse qu'Esmée m'accepte comme fille mais aussi que je puisse lui dire « maman » comme les autres. Ce câlin collectif m'a fait du bien même si je dois dire que je suis un peu gênée. J'ai pu sentir qu'effectivement je ne laisse pas Carlisle indifférent. Je lui fais un sacré effet même. Je suis un peu mal à l'aise à cause d'Esmée mais je pense qu'il tiendra parole et va d'abord mettre les choses au clair avec elle. Je me couche en repensant à ma journée et je m'endors rapidement. Demain est un autre jour et j'espère qu'il sera aussi bon qu'aujourd'hui.

Voilà, Bella a mis tout au clair avec les Cullen et Rosalie est enfin la sœur qu'elle a toujours vu en elle. Jasper aussi se rapproche d'elle et elle en est heureuse. Esmée est enfin la maman de Bella. Que va-t-il se passer entre Carlisle et Esmée mais aussi entre Bella et Carlisle. La suite au prochain chapitre.


	4. Chapter 4: Divorce Esmée - Carlisle

Merci pour vos commentaires et merci à larosesurleau pour sa correction. Je ne vais pas me faire trop longue et je vous donne le chapitre suivant.

Chapitre 3

POV Carlisle

La nuit a été courte. Je n'ai pas su faire grand chose car Bella dormait dans la pièce à côté. Je dois dire que je suis passer plus d'une fois devant la chambre pour être sûr qu'elle dormait et que tout allait bien. Elle parle pendant son sommeil et je peux dire qu'elle a rêvé de moi. Je me sens bien et je dois dire que cela me fait plaisir. Ce matin au réveil, elle est passée me dire bonjour avant de descendre dans la cuisine et de prendre le petit déjeuner qu'Esmée lui avait pré suis aller prendre une douche avant de partir au travail. La journée va être longue.

POV Bella

J'ai très bien dormi et je dois dire que de savoir Carlisle juste à côté ne m'a pas trop gênée. Il a fait partie de mes rêves tout comme le reste de la famille. Je suis tellement heureuse d'y avoir encore ma place et d'avoir une VRAI maman. Edward ne me manque pas plus que ça je dois dire. J'espère juste que pour lui que tout aille bien. Je suis allée lui dire bonjour après mon réveil et je suis ensuite descendue pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner qu'Esmée avait préparé.

**Tiens ma chérie, je t'ai fait des œufs Bénédicte et des toasts grillés.**

**Merci maman. Je vais me régaler.**

Je la vois me sourire et venir vite me prendre dans les bras. Elle est trop contente que je lui dise « maman ». Je mange tranquillement mes œufs et je vais vite prendre ma douche. Manque de chance pour moi ou pas, la seule salle de bain de libre est celle au fond du couloir et je vois en sortir Carlisle avec juste une serviette autour de la taille et les cheveux encore mouillé. Je sais que je ne devrais pas mais je n'arrive pas à détourner le regard. Il est tellement sexy et j'ai bien envie d'aller le toucher pour être sûr que je ne rêve pas.

**Alors, tu aimes la vue Bella ?**

**...**

**Bella, tu peux y aller. J'ai fini.**

**Oh... Merci Carlisle.**

Je suis sur que je suis rouge comme une tomate. Il disparaît dans une chambre et je remarque que ce n'est pas celle qu'il partage avec Esmée car elle est en face de la mienne et qu'il est parti dans celle au fond du couloir à côté de la salle de bain. Je décide d'y réfléchir plus tard et je vais vite prendre ma douche pour me préparer pour l'école. Une fois ma douche finie, je vais dans ma chambre et j'y trouve une tenue complète sur le lit et les chaussures juste devant. Des chaussures à talons...

**ALICE...**

**Oui ? **

**Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais mettre ses chaussures ! Tu veux m'envoyer à l'hôpital ou quoi !**

**Bella, calme toi. Je voulais juste te faire un peu plus belle que tu ne l'es déjà. **

**Alice, pour les habits ça passe encore mais je ne porterai pas ses chaussures. Et à l'avenir, je peux choisir mes habits ou remettre ceux du jour d'avant.**

**Pas quand je serai là pour t'aider.**

**Alice... Allez, sors de ma chambre que je puisse l'habillée sinon nous serons en retard. **

Elle sort donc de ma chambre et je m'habille rapidement en remettant mes Sneakers. Heureusement, Alice m'a choisi un jean slim noir et une tunique grise qui vont avec mes Sneaker. noir. Une fois prête, je rejoins Alice et Rose au garage pour partir à l'école. Nous sommes partie avec une voiture pour nous les filles et Jasper et Emmett était parti avec la Jeep de ce dernier. La journée de cours fût longue et ennuyeuse car étant bonne élève, j'avais assez facile de suivre sauf en mathématique. Alice m'aidera bien à la fin de la journée. Je me mit donc à repenser à la scène de ce matin quand je suis partie prendre ma douche. Carlisle était vraiment un homme comparer à Edward. Bien que je n'ai jamais vu Edward aussi peu vêtu. Carlisle devait avoir dans les 22 – 23 ans lors de son changement. Il avait de beau abdos et le V parfait qui descends vers son entre-jambe. Lorsque je l'ai vu sortir, il avait encore quelques gouttes qui descendaient le long de son corps et je dois dire que j'aurai échanger ma place avec elles tout de suite... Attendez, d'où me viens cette idée. Je viens à peine de ma séparer d'Edward, je ne peux pas déjà vouloir Carlisle et surtout penser à ça. La sonnerie de la fin de cours me sort de mes pensées et je vais rejoindre ma famille au réfectoire. Alice me sourit, je suis sûr qu'elle m'a vue et ce à quoi je pensais. Je rougis de plus belle et je vois que Jasper retiens un petit rire. Jasper veut rire ! Et bien, je n'aurai jamais cru voir ça un jour. Je vais m'asseoir avec eux et je mange pour ne pas avoir à parler mais c'est sans compter sur ma famille.

**Alors petite sœur, comment c'est passé ce cours d'histoire ?**

**Ennuyeux à souhait. Je suis sûr que chacun de vous serait plus exacte dans ce qu'il dit mais surtout plus inspiré par la matière.**

**Vous avez vu quoi ?**

**La guerre de sécession. Et je suis sûr qu'il n'était pas juste dans ses données car il vérifiait son livre à tout moment.**

**Si tu veux des infos, je peux t'en donner. J'ai été transformer à cette période. J'étais le plus jeune Major de l'armée.**

**Jasper, tu m'intéresses. Je veux bien avoir un petit cours privé avec toi à ce sujet.**

**...**

**Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de mal ?**

**Rien mais ta phrase peut avoir un double sens ma belle.**

**Emmett, tu es un pervers. Je suis sûr que Jasper m'avait compris.**

**Oui, moi je l'avais compris comme il faut mais Bella, tu vas devoir t'habituée qu'Emmett est un peu pervers sur les bord.**

**Un peu, tu es gentil Jasper, il est un pervers complet. **

**Eh, je suis là je vous signale.**

Nous partons dans un fou rire et ça fait du bien. Une fois, la pause de midi finie, je retourne à mon cours que j'ai avec Angela. Comme Edward n'est plus là, je lui fais signe de venir se mettre prêt de moi et elle vient. Nous discutons un peu mais discrètement pour ne pas nous faire remarquer par le prof. Je suis heureuse d'avoir une amie « normale », au moins comme ça je suis sûr de ne pas être folle de croire que les vampires existent. Le cours passe beaucoup plus vite comme ça et la journée se fini rapidement avec un rendez-vous pris avec Angela pour une petite séance shopping entre fille. Je rejoins les autres et Rose me ramène chez moi. Charlie est déjà là, chose inhabituelle.

**Papa ?**

**Dans la cuisine Bella.**

**Tu es déjà rentrer ? Il y a un problème ?**

**Non mais comme j'ai remplacé mon adjoint hier car il était malade, j'ai fini plus tôt aujourd'hui. Et j'avoue que je voulais savoir comment c'est passée ta soirée chez les Cullen sans Edward. **

**Super, ils m'ont tous bien fait comprendre que j'ai toujours une place parmi eux même sans lui. Alice est ma meilleur amie et je la considère comme une sœur. Rose s'est excusée pour son comportement et elle est une grande sœur maintenant. Emmett est comme mon grand frère qui fait des blagues tout le temps et même Jasper est venu vers moi et me considère comme une sœur tout comme je le vois comme un grand frère. Esmée est comme une maman pour moi. Elle prend soin de moi et me fait à manger quand je suis là. **

**Je suis heureux pour toi ma fille. Je ne savais pas que tu les voyais comme ta famille.**

**Papa, tu es et resteras toujours mon père personne ne prendra jamais ta place mais Renée n'a jamais vraiment eu un comportement de mère avec moi. Elle a toujours été plus une amie pour moi. Donc, je suis heureuse d'avoir Esmée qui me traite comme Alice et Rose, même sans Edward.**

**Je sais Bella mais c'est dur d'imaginer que tu as une deuxième famille. Je ne veux pas te perdre, on vient à peine de se retrouver.**

**Moi aussi je t'aime papa.**

Je le prends dans mes bras et lui fait un câlin. Nous ne sommes pas très démonstratif de nos sentiments dans la famille mais il se laisse faire et me rend mon câlin.

**Bon, une bonne chose de faite. Je voudrais rencontrer ta « nouvelle » famille. **

**Ok, je vais voir avec Esmée quand cela lui convient et on fixera un rendez-vous. Ça te va ?**

**Oui. Je t'emmène dehors pour manger ce soir. **

Je suis donc mon père pour aller au seul restaurant de Forks. Nous passons une agréable soirée à parler de tout et de rien. Je n'ai jamais été aussi proche de mon père que ce soir. Je peux voir que lui aussi apprécie notre soirée. Une fois le repas fini, nous repartons pour la maison et je fais un effort de rester avec lui alors qu'il regarde un match de base-ball et que je ne comprends rien. Je finis par aller me coucher en lui souhaitant bonne nuit. La nuit fut bonne mais courte. Je me levais donc et allais prendre ma douche avant de descendre prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Charlie était déjà parti mais avait laisser un mot sur le frigo.

_Bella,_

_Je suis déjà parti mais tout est prêt pour ton petit-déjeuner. Je rentrerai tard donc si tu veux aller chez les Cullen après l'école, il n'y a pas de problème. Passe une bonne journée._

_Papa_

La journée commence bien. Je ne dois rien faire sauf manger et je peux aller chez les Cullen après l'école. Je m'apprête à sortir pour prendre mon camion quand je vois les voitures d'Alice et Emmett devant chez moi.

**Salut petite sœur, on est venu te chercher pour aller à l'école.**

**Oui, j'ai vu que Charlie devait travailler tard et t'autorisait à venir chez nous après les cours. Esmée te fera une lasagne. **

**Alors en route. **

Je m'installe dans la voiture d' Alice et nous partons au lycée. La journée ne passe pas assez vite à mon goût. J'ai envie de voir Carlisle mais aussi Esmée.

POV Carlisle

J'ai aimé la réaction de Bella quand je suis sorti de la salle de bain. Je pouvais clairement voir qu'elle m'admirait. Elle avait rougis à ma remarque et je dois dire que cette teinte lui va bien. J'ai dû me retenir de la prendre dans mes bras et de la tirer dans la salle de bain pour reprendre une douche avec elle et pouvoir la voir nue. Je lui aurait pris les seins en coupe et je me serais fait une joie de les prendre entre mes lèvres pour lui faire subir une douce torture. Je lui aurai ensuite frotté mon érection contre les fesses. Stop, Carlisle. Reprend toi. Alice est entrée dans mon bureau à ce moment pour m'annoncer que Belle passait la soirée ici car Charlie devait travailler tard. Il fallait que je parle avec Esmée. Il était temps pour nous de mettre fin à notre mariage. Je l'appelais donc une fois nos enfants parti pour le lycée.

**Esmée, pourrais-tu me rejoindre dans mon bureau ?**

Elle arrive quelques secondes après la fin de ma phrase.

**Je t'écoute Carlisle. Je suis en train de faire le repas pour Bella. Je lui fais une lasagne. J'en ferai assez pour qu'elle puisse en prendre pour Charlie comme ça elle ne devra plus cuisiner pour lui en rentrant.**

**Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Je pense que tu dois savoir ce que je vais te dire.**

**Oui, je pense que Bella est ton âme-sœur et que tu veux que nous divorcions. **

**Oui, je pense qu'elle l'est et tu as vu juste, je veux le divorce.**

**Tu as déjà pris contact avec Jenks ou pas encore. **

**J'ai pris contact avec lui, les papiers devrait arriver dans la journée par livraison spécial. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas. Je veux faire les choses correctement avec toi avant de commencer une histoire avec Bella.**

**Je ne t'en veux pas. Nous savions que ce jour arriverait et je suis heureuse que tu trouves ton âme-sœur. Cela aurait pu m'arriver en premier. **

**J'espère que tu le trouveras aussi. Tu es un membre de cette famille et je veux que tu restes ici. Rien ne changera entre nous. Tu es devenue au fil des ans ma meilleure amie et ma confidente. **

**Je sais et je ressens la même chose pour toi.**

Nous parlons encore un peu quand on sonne à la porte. Je vais ouvrir et se sont les papiers de Jenks.

**Vous pouvez attendre quelques minutes, nous allons les signer et vous les rendre.**

Je rejoins Esmée qui était repartie dans la cuisine pour lui donner et elle les signe directement. J'en fais de même et je rends les documents au coursier.

**Voilà, merci d'avoir patienté, ils sont signés. Dites à Jenks que je prendrais contact fin de semaine pour voir que tout est en ordre.**

Le coursier repart et je vais voir à la cuisine.

**Voilà, c'est fait. Je téléphonerais à Jenks fin de semaine pour voir si tout est en ordre. **

**D'accord. Les enfants vont rentrer dans quelques minutes normalement. **

Elle finit sa phrase que nous entendons les voitures tourner au bout de la rue. Je vais donc ouvrir la porte et je peux voir que Bella est effectivement avec et j'en suis heureux. Je vais pouvoir lui dire que les papiers du divorce sont parti et que je suis donc un homme libre maintenant où presque puisque je dois attendre la confirmation de Jenks.

**Bonjour Carlisle. Tu as passé une bonne journée ?**

**Oui Bella. Venez tous, nous devons vous parler avec votre mère.**

Ils rentrent tous dans le salon et nous sommes rejoins par Esmée.

**Bonjour ma chérie, tu as passé une bonne journée au lycée ?**

**Oui merci maman.**

Nous prenons place dans les divans et je peux voir que Bella s'installe près de moi.

**Voilà, avec votre mère, nous allons divorcer. Les papiers sont déjà signés et Jenks s'occupera de tout faire. Rien ne changera dans nos habitudes vu qu'Esmée et moi ne dormions déjà plus dans la même chambre.**

Je regarde Bella en disant cela car nos enfants le savaient déjà.

**Vous saviez tous que nous n'étions pas des âmes-sœurs et nous pensions que le moment était venu pour le faire de façon officielle. **

**Pour moi c'est bon. Vu que rien ne change.**

**Pour nous aussi.**

Nos enfants prennent bien la chose mais bon pour eux il n'y aura pas de changement. Je regarde Bella et je la vois pensive.

**Bella ?**

**Oui maman ?**

**Je t'ai fait à manger, tu as faim ?**

**Oui merci.**

Je la vois suivre Esmée à la cuisine.

POV Bella

Je suis un peu surprise que le divorce se fasse si rapidement mais encore plus qu'ils fassent chambre à part depuis un moment déjà et que les autres le savaient. Je suis Esmée dans la cuisine pour aller manger.

**Maman, ça sens trop bon. **

**Je t'ai fait une lasagne et j'en ai fait assez pour que tu puisses en reprendre avec pour Charlie comme ça tu ne dois plus cuisiner pour lui.**

**Merci, ça lui fera plaisir. Il veut d'ailleurs vous rencontrer tous. **

Les autres nous on rejoint et me regarde surpris.

**J'ai dit à Charlie ce qu'il s'est passé et il est un peu jaloux que je vous considère comme ma famille car il a peur de me perdre. Je lui ai fait comprendre qu'il sera toujours mon père et que rien ne changera ça. Il veut vous rencontrer pour faire connaissance avec chacun de vous pour mieux connaître ma deuxième famille.**

**Je serais heureuse de le rencontrer ma chérie. **

**Nous aussi, on pourra aller le voir au poste de police un jour ? Je voudrais bien voir une cellule de l'intérieur. **

**Emmett, je pense que cela pourra se faire.**

**Super. **

**Bon laissons Bella manger. Allez vous occuper pendant ce temps. **

Ils repartent tous sauf Esmée et Carlisle.

**Bella, je ne voudrais pas te déranger pendant que tu manges mais es-tu d'accord avec ce que nous avons dit ?**

**Oui, je suis un peu surprise de la rapidité des choses mais avec des vampires tout va vite. Je ne savais pas que les autres savaient pour vous.**

**Nous leurs avons dit il y a quelques mois déjà. Je pense que inconsciemment, je savais que tu étais faite pour moi.**

**Carlisle, depuis quand exactement faites vous chambre à part ?**

**Depuis presque 20 ans mais nous avons parler aux enfants il y a peu. Depuis ton accident avec le van de Tyler pour être exact.**

**Depuis ce jour là, tu ressens une attraction pour moi ? Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?**

**Bella, tu étais avec Edward et son éblouissement était trop fort. J'avais peur que tu ne me crois pas. **

**Je comprends et je pense que tu as raison. **

Je termine mon repas et remercie Esmée car c'était trop bon. Charlie va adorer. Je rejoins les autres dans le salon et je vois mes frères à la console de jeux et mes sœurs à la table avec des magazines de mode. Je les rejoins mais en prenant un livre dans mon sac. Je me retourne vers Carlisle.

**Carlisle, est-ce que je peux emprunter un livre. J'ai déjà lu celui-ci et comme tu me l'as proposé.**

**Bien sûr, va dans mon bureau déjà regarder.**

**Tu peux venir avec, comme ça tu pourras me conseiller.**

Il ne dit rien mais me prend la main et nous montons dans son bureau. Une fois dans celui-ci, je me retourne et l'embrasse. Il est surpris et ne répond pas à mon baiser. Je me recule doucement et le regarde.

**Pardon, je voulais savoir ce que ça me ferait. **

**...**

**Carlisle ?**

Il ne me répond pas mais prend possession de mes lèvres avec fougue. Il me prend dans ses bras et sa main droite monte dans ma chevelure et sa main gauche descend dans mon dos. Il caresse ma lèvre de sa langue pour me demander l'autorisation à l'entré dans ma bouche. Je lui accorde volontiers et nos langues commencent un ballet sensuel. Rapidement le baiser devient plus urgent et je peux ressentir toute l'envie qu'il a tout comme moi. Je repense à l'aveu de la cuisine et me rend compte que lui attend depuis presque 3 mois. Je le laisse faire et je peux dire qu'il sait ce qu'il fait. Edward ne m'a jamais embrassé comme ça et je peux sentir toute la différence dans ce baiser. Il se recule doucement et je suis à bout de souffle.

**Pardon mon amour, j'en avais envie depuis si longtemps mais tu m'as pris au dépourvu. Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. **

**Carlisle, c'était magnifique. Tu ne m'as pas fait peur et je dois dire que tu as bien fait de reculer car je n'en aurai pas eu la force. **

**Je dois dire que c'était dur mais il ne faut pas. Je veux prendre mon temps avec toi et faire les choses comme il faut. Je veux rencontrer Charlie en dehors du professionnel et lui dire ce que je ressens pour toi et expliquer la situation avec Esmée mais aussi Edward. Je veux son accord pour pouvoir te courtiser. Je ne veux pas avoir peur de me faire tirer dessus par le Chef de police et devoir lui expliquer pourquoi je ne meurs pas. Je veux pouvoir lui demander ta main un jour. Je veux...**

**Carlisle, tu sais que tu viens de me dire que tu veux m'épouser un jour ?**

**Oui, c'est l'ordre des choses. Mais je pense que tu voulais un livre, alors prenons le et redescendons. En plus, il est bientôt l'heure de te ramener.**

**D'accord, tu me conseilles quoi ?**

Il regarde sa bibliothèque et me sort un livre de Shakespeare, Mac Beth.

**Je suis sûr que tu l'as déjà lu mais ceci est une version originale et un peu plus longue.**

**Merci Carlisle.**

Nous descendons et je vois Esmée venir avec une boîte pour Charlie.

**Tiens ma chérie, c'est pour ton père. Alice, c'est toi qui ramène Bella ?**

**Je vais le faire.**

Je me retourne pour voir Carlisle qui me tend la main. Je la prend et nous partons au garage pour prendre sa voiture. Il me ramène chez moi et je vois la voiture de Charlie devant la maison. Il est donc rentrer plus tôt que prévu. Je me retourne vers lui et l'embrasse rapidement en lui souhaitant une bonne soirée et nuit. Je sors de la voiture pour rentrer chez moi et je retrouve mon père dans son fauteuil à regarder un match.

**Tu es rentré plus tôt que prévu ?**

**Oui mais je ne voulais pas te déranger chez les Cullen.**

**Au fait, tiens c'est Esmée qui a fait à manger et elle en a fait pour toi aussi. C'est une lasagne. **

**Merci, c'est gentil de sa part.**

**Ils veulent te rencontrer aussi, il faudra juste trouver une date. Emmett aimerait d'ailleurs venir te voir au poste un jour pour que tu lui fasses la visite d'une cellule.**

**Je pense que je vais aimer ce gamin. Dis lui qu'il n'y a pas de problème, passe un jour avec lui après le lycée et je lui ferai la visite complète du poste.**

**Merci papa. Mange maintenant.**

Je lui réchauffe la lasagne et il mange rapidement.

**Bella, Esmée est une très bonne cuisinière. Tu peux lui dire que c'était très bon et que je la remercie d'avoir penser à moi.**

**Je lui dirai. Bonne nuit papa.**

**Bonne nuit Bell's.**

Je monte dans ma chambre pour prendre mon pyjama et vais prendre ma douche. Une fois fini, je vais pour me coucher quand je vois une ombre dans le coin de ma chambre. J'allume rapidement la lampe sur ma table de chevet et je vois qu'il s'agit de Carlisle.

**Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer mon amour. Je suis là pour te souhaiter bonne nuit.**

Il s'approche et m'embrasse tendrement. Il me relâche et recule doucement.

Voilà, je termine mon chapitre 3 ici. Merci pour les reviews.


	5. Chapter 5: Rapprochement Bella - Carlisl

Merci pour vos commentaires, ils me font toujours chauds au cœur. Merci à ma bêta pour ses corrections.

Chapitre 4

POV Carlisle

Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à partir après que Bella soit rentré chez elle. Je garais donc la voiture un peu plus loin et parti dans sa chambre en courant. J'entendis sa conversation avec Charlie et je dois dire que c'est un homme bien. Il accepte sans trop de difficulté que sa fille nous considère comme une deuxième famille. Elle monte et je me cache légèrement. Elle a vite pris son pyjama et est ressortie pour prendre une douche car j'entends l'eau coulée. Elle revient et je vois qu'elle m'a vu. Elle allume sa lampe et souffle de soulagement en voyant que c'est moi. Je l'embrasse après lui avoir dit que je suis là pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Je me recule après notre baiser et la regarde. Elle a les joues rosies et elle me regarde avec un désir dans les yeux qui doit être le miroir du mien. Cette femme est la tentation incarnée. Elle s'approche de moi et je peux voir son regard descendre vers ma bouche et remonter vers mes yeux.

**Carlisle, serais-tu d'accord de passer la nuit avec moi ? Je ne veux pas être seule.**

**Charlie est en bas, tu n'es pas seul.**

Elle se rapproche encore et me dit.

**Oui mais je suis seule ici.**

Elle fait des petits cercles sur mon torse avec sa main droite et la gauche vient vers ma joue pour me faire descendre un peu mon visage. Je la laisse faire et elle m'embrasse avec tendresse au début mais ce baiser devient vite plus passionné. Je m'avance en la faisant reculer vers son lit. Elle tombe dessus et je la suis en me couchant sur elle sans y mettre tout mon poids. Elle commence à passer sa main dans mon dos et fait remonter ma chemise pour arriver sur ma peau nue. Sa chaleur me plaît. De l'autre main, elle commence une descente vers mon pantalon et elle ouvre ma ceinture doucement. Elle relâche notre baiser et me regarde pour voir ma réaction. Je ne veux pas la prendre comme ça mais toute ma retenue et ma logique son passé par-dessus bord au moment où sa chaleur ma atteinte. Je reprends possession de sa bouche et elle commence à enlever ma ceinture pour ouvrir mon pantalon. Je commence moi aussi à passer mes mains sur son corps et je relève délicatement son pyjama. Elle se soulève un peu pour que je puisse lui enlever complètement et me donne ainsi une vue parfaite de sa poitrine. Elle est ronde et ferme et entre parfaitement dans ma main. Je caresse son sein droit avec attention tout en l'embrassant. Elle gémit dans ma bouche et se son descend directement dans mon entre-jambe qui se tend encore plus si c'est possible. Je me relève rapidement pour lui permettre de m'enlever ma chemise. Elle a ouvert mon pantalon et me le descend lentement à l'aide de ses pieds. Je l'aide un peu en me soulevant et l'enlève complètement. Sa main droite revient sur mon corps et je peux sentir qu'elle la glisse dans mon boxer. Je la laisse faire car je veux sentir sa chaleur partout sur moi. Au moment où elle prend ma longueur dans sa main, je ne peux retenir un gémissement. C'est une sensation tellement agréable. Je finis par lui enlever son pantalon aussi. Je peux sentir son odeur intoxicante et je me délecte de celle-ci. Elle enlève mon boxer de la même façon que mon pantalon et nous voilà nu tous les deux. Je commence la descente de ma bouche vers son cou et lui mordille doucement l'endroit où se trouve sa carotide. Elle gémit encore plus. Je continue et trouve le chemin de sa poitrine que je cajole un long moment. Elle continue ses va et viens sur mon membre et je jure que si elle continue comme ça, je vais finir par éjaculer avant même d'avoir pris possession de son corps. Je me recule légèrement et elle me relâche. Je descends mon visage sur son ventre pour atteindre son joli paquet de nerf. Elle me regarde faire et je ne vois pas de peur mais du plaisir pur et de l'impatience dans ses yeux. Je la lèche une fois de tout son long et elle jette sa tête en arrière. C'est le signe que je voulais et je continue en me délectant de tout ce qu'elle me donne. Je remarque que sa respiration est très erratique et qu'elle est au bord de l'orgasme. Je m'arrête et me place à son entrée. Je la regarde dans les yeux pour être sûr qu'elle est d'accord avec ça. Elle me tire vers elle et m'embrasse, me donnant ainsi l'accord que j'attendais. Je la pénètre doucement, centimètre par centimètre. Je sens le moment où sa barrière se brise et l'embrasse pour couvrir son petit cri de douleur.

**Désolé mon amour. Je ne voulais pas te faire mal.**

**Ce n'est rien, je m'y attendais. Mais ça va, fais-moi l'amour Carlisle.**

Ses désirs sont des ordres et je me mets à bouger doucement pour qu'elle s'habitue à ma longueur mais aussi au mouvement. Elle me fait comprendre par ses gestes qu'elle veut plus et je le lui donne. J'accélère la cadence et je peux sentir que le plaisir a pris place et qu'elle n'a plus mal. Je passe mes mains sous ses fesses pour la relever légèrement et ainsi changer l'angle de pénétration. Elle gémit tout comme moi. Nous sommes tous les deux prêts de l'orgasme mais je veux lui donner encore du plaisir avant. Je prends donc ses seins et les embrasse l'un après l'autre. Elle me pince les fesses et je pousse plus fort en elle. Elle est au bord du précipice. Je dirige ma main vers son paquet de nerf et commence à faire des cercles dessus. Elle gémit de plus en plus et je l'embrasse pour couvrir le bruit, je ne voudrais pas que Charlie nous trouve et nous interrompe maintenant. Je suis un homme mort s'il le découvre. Je pousse une dernière fois en elle et pince son clitoris en même temps. Elle jouit fortement et je la suis de peu. Je n'ai jamais eu un orgasme aussi fort auparavant. Elle est à bout de souffle et je ne suis pas mieux même si je n'ai pas besoin de respirer. Je me retire d'elle et la prend dans mes bras.

**C'était incroyable mon amour. J'espère que tu n'as pas eu trop mal.**

**Je suis d'accord avec toi. Carlisle, jamais tu ne pourras me faire mal.**

**Je t'aime Bella.**

**Je t'aime aussi Carlisle.**

Elle s'endort dans mes bras rapidement et je suis heureux. Sa chaleur me réchauffe et je profite de se plaisir. Je me cache rapidement derrière la porte quand Charlie monte et retourne dans le lit de ma belle une fois ce dernier coucher. Je regrette un peu d'avoir fait l'amour à Bella en secret et si tôt. Mais quand je regarde la beauté qui dort dans mes bras, je ne regrette plus et je suis même fier de l'avoir fait mienne si doucement sans lui faire trop de mal. La nuit passe vite et au petit matin, je quitte mon amour pour aller chasser avant de rentrer chez moi. Je lui laisse un petit mot et m'en vais.

POV Bella

Cette nuit a été la plus belle de ma vie. Carlisle m'a fait sienne et m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. Je suis tellement heureuse. Je n'arrive même pas à regretter d'avoir été aussi vite pour notre première fois. Je le cherche mais ne trouve qu'un petit mot sur l'oreiller.

_Mon amour,_

_Cette nuit a été magique et je te remercie pour ta confiance et le cadeau que tu m'as fait. Je suis désolé d'avoir dû partir avant ton réveil mais je devais aller chasser et je ne voulais pas que Charlie nous surprenne. Je te vois après le lycée. Je t'aime._

_Carlisle_

_PS : J'ai enregistré mon numéro de téléphone dans ton portable. Sonne-moi si tu en ressens l'envie._

Je l'aime aussi et je veux le revoir vite. Mais, je n'ai pas de portable ! Je me lève et vois un portable flambant neuf sur mon bureau avec un deuxième petit mot.

_Ne te fâche pas, je voulais que tu puisses me joindre quand tu le veux et vice -versa._

Il est fou, ce machin doit valoir une fortune. C'est le tout dernier modèle de la marque. Je lui ferai la remarque. Mais au moins on peut se joindre quand on veut. Je prends donc mon téléphone et regarde tout ce que je peux faire avec et s'il n'y a que le numéro de Carlisle. Je constate que tous les numéros des Cullen sont dedans mais celui de mon homme est le premier dans la liste. Mon homme... ça sonne bien.

**Bell's, dépêche-toi ou tu vas être en retard.**

**J'arrive papa.**

Je me prépare en vitesse et descend rejoindre mon père et prendre une tartine grillée au moment ou j'entends un coup de klaxon dehors.

**C'est Alice. Il faut que j'y aille, on se voit ce soir ?**

**Je rentrerai tard donc va chez eux et rejoins moi vers 19h.**

**Ok, à plus tard papa.**

Je sors mais je ne vois pas la voiture d'Alice mais celle de Carlisle. Je me dépêche d'y monter et de regarder dans les yeux de mon homme.

**Je croyais qu'on se voyait ce soir ?**

**Je sais mais j'avais trop envie de te voir mon amour.**

Il se penche vers moi et m'embrasse tendrement mais j'en veux plus. Un raclement de gorge nous arrête. Je me retourne et je constate qu'Alice et Jasper sont assis derrière. Je rougis instantanément.

**Tu es trop belle quand tu rougis mon amour. Je t'aime.**

**Je t'aime aussi Carlisle.**

**Ils sont pas mignons !**

Je me rassieds comme il faut et met ma ceinture. Nous partons pour le lycée et je dois dire que je suis heureuse que la voiture à des vitres teintées car personne ne peut voir qui est au volant et donc voir le baiser que je donne à mon homme avant de sortir. Alice et Jasper sortent en même temps que moi et je vois qu'Emmett et Rose sont déjà là. Nous les rejoignons pendant que la voiture de Carlisle quitte le parking. Emmett me prend dans ses bras et me fait tourner.

**Bella, je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait à Carlisle mais ce matin il était de très bonne humeur.**

Il me renifle et s'arrête. Je le regarde complètement surprise de son arrêt si brusque.

**Les gars, venez renifler notre sœur.**

Ils se resserrent autour de nous et commence tous à me renifler. Mais c'est quoi se bordel.

**Vous pouvez arrêter s'il vous plaît. On nous regarde.**

Effectivement, certains élèves déjà présent et qui ne sont pas encore entré dans la cours, nous regarde bizarrement.

**Espèce de petite coquine ! Tu pues le sexe !**

**Voilà pourquoi Carlisle était aussi heureux ce matin !**

**Bella, tu es une petite cachottière.**

**Et bien Bella, je ne pensais pas que tu irais aussi vite avec notre père. Il n'est divorcé que depuis 24h, et encore pas officiellement, que tu lui saute déjà dessus.**

Je rougis encore plus et me cache dans ma veste. Jasper vient près de moi et me prend dans ses bras. Je me sens tout de suite mieux.

**Merci Jasper.**

**De rien petite sœur...**

**Non, c'est plus notre petite sœur, c'est belle-maman maintenant.**

**Emmett !**

**Ben quoi, Carlisle est notre père donc...**

**Je reste la petite sœur s'il vous plaît. Vous êtes tout plus vieux que moi et je ne veux pas me sentir encore plus mal à l'aise que je ne le suis déjà.**

**Bella, tu n'as pas à être mal à l'aise, nous savons que vous vous aimez. Tu le rends heureux et je peux te dire avec certitude qu'il n'a jamais été aussi heureux même avec Esmée.**

**Merci Jasper.**

Il me regarde avec un petit sourire et nous dirige vers la grille. Nous rentrons dans la cours car la sonnerie a retenti. Je me dirige vers ma classe et je vois Angela me faire signe. Je m'assieds donc à côté d'elle et nous parlons un peu. Je lui demande si nous pouvions faire notre sortie shopping dans 15 jours pendant les vacances. Elle est d'accord et je dois dire que je suis curieuse de ce que cela va donner car Alice et Rose seront avec nous. A la pause, je rejoins ma famille.

**Bella, je suis d'accord avec ta sortie shopping avec Angela. Elle est une fille bien et je dois dire que je suis curieuse de la rencontrer.**

**Même si tu n'avais pas été d'accord Alice, je l'aurais fait. Angela est mon amie.**

Je lui tire la langue gentiment et nous rigolons tous. Je sens mon téléphone vibrer et je le sors de mon sac pour voir un message de Carlisle.

_Coucou mon amour, j'espère que tu passes une bonne journée. Je te remercie encore pour cette nuit, je ne pouvais rêver mieux pour notre première fois. Tu me manques. Je t'aime._

Je lui réponds rapidement car lui aussi me manque.

_Salut mon homme, la journée est longue sans toi mais je ne suis pas seul donc ça va. Emmett a senti ce que nous avons fait cette nuit et a déjà fait son commentaire. Mais en tout cas, ils ont bien pris la chose. Je t'aime et tu me manques aussi. Et merci pour le téléphone mais il ne fallait pas. Surtout un modèle aussi cher._

Je n'ai pas le temps de le ranger que je reçois déjà une réponse.

_Mon amour, il est utile et au moins on peut se contacter quand on le veut. Je ne prends que le meilleur pour toi. A ce soir. XX_

Je range mon téléphone et termine mon repas. Une fois la pause déjeuné finie, je rejoins Alice pour notre cours en commun. Le cours passe rapidement et je la quitte pour rejoindre Emmett, Jasper et Rose pour notre cours de gym. J'ai horreur du cours de sport mais grâce à ma famille, il passe rapidement sans accident. Une fois changée, nous nous dirigeons vers la voiture d'Emmett et je me retourne vers mon frère.

**Vu que Carlisle nous a déposés ce matin, on fait comment pour rentrer car je doute que nous ayons tous place dans ta voiture.**

**Mais si. Jasper se mettra derrière.**

**Emmett, il n'y a pas de ceinture de sécurité.**

**Bella, je suis un vampire, un accident de voiture ne me tuera pas.**

Il a raison mais bon, je suis fille d'un policier, Shérif de surcroît et on ne se refait pas. Nous partons pour la maison. Une fois sur place, Esmée me prend dans ses bras.

**Bonjour ma chérie. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?**

**Je vais bien merci maman.**

**Bella, je peux sentir ce que tu as fait avec Carlisle. Je suis surprise qu'il t'ai déjà fait sienne aussi rapidement. J'aurai cru qu'il attendrait le mariage. Mais vous êtes des âmes-sœurs donc pas besoin d'attendre.**

**Je dois avouer que ce n'était pas prévu mais je n'ai pas pu lui résister et je pense que c'était réciproque. Je l'aime maman.**

**Je sais ma chérie et je suis heureuse pour vous. Je t'ai fait un poulet rôti aujourd'hui. Tu pourras aussi de nouveau en reprendre pour Charlie. Prends tout de suite l'habitude que quand tu viens ici après le lycée, je te ferai à manger mais aussi toujours assez pour en reprendre pour ton père.**

**Merci. Il m'a d'ailleurs demandé de te dire que ta lasagne était très bonne et un grand merci.**

**De rien. Allez faire vos devoirs maintenant.**

POV Carlisle

Il fallait que je la revois ce matin. J'avais donc décidé de les déposer au lycée comme ça je pouvais en profiter pour la revoir. Elle était surprise mais heureuse de me voir. Heureusement, ma voiture à des vitres teintées et Charlie n'a pas pu voir que je conduisais et le baiser que nous avons échangé. Il en va de même sur le parking du lycée. Je suis parti pour l'hôpital et je dois dire que pour une fois, j'étais heureux qu'il y ai eu un accident comme ça j'étais occupé. La journée passa lentement par contre car je voulais absolument la revoir. Pendant le temps de midi, j'en profitais donc pour lui écrire. Je ne doutais pas que mes enfants sentiraient ce que nous avions fait mais je devrai parler à Emmett pour qu'il la laisse tranquille. Je m'attendais à sa remarque pour le téléphone mais n'y prêtais pas attention et lui expliquait que comme ça nous avions du contact quand nous le voulions et que je ne prends que le meilleur pour elle. Le reste de ma journée passa rapidement. J'étais sur le point de rentrer chez moi quand Alice me téléphona.

**Carlisle, il faut que tu rentres tout de suite. Bella va bien mais j'ai eu une vision. Nous devons en parler le plus rapidement possible.**

**Alice, que se passe-t-il ?**

**Victoria.**

**... J'arrive.**

Je ne suis jamais rentré chez moi aussi vite. Nous avions tué James et je savais qu'elle nous ferait des problèmes mais Edward avait dit que nous n'avions pas besoin de la chasser. Elle était trop détruite pour se venger et irait demander la mort aux Volturi ou trouverait un moyen de mettre fin à sa vie elle-même. Il a eu tout faux en fin de compte. Une fois chez moi, je monte dans mon bureau car j'y savais Alice et Jasper. Je ne pris même pas le temps de saluer mon amour qui était dans la cuisine.

**Enfin, tu es là. Elle va venir et elle ne vient pas seule. Elle a créé une armée de nouveau-né. Elle ne les contrôles pas bien donc leur nombre va encore changer. Pour le moment, ils sont 35.**

**Mais elle est folle ou quoi ! Je me souviens de mon temps avec Maria et un si grand nombre est trop dur à contrôler. Même moi j'en éprouvais des difficultés au début.**

**Alice, sais-tu quand elle veut venir ?**

**Nous avons encore un peu de temps, je dirais pour début novembre.**

**Est-ce que Bella est au courant ?**

**Non, elle était dans le cuisine quand j'ai eu ma vision et nous sommes tout de suite monter dans ton bureau avec Jasper pour te téléphoner.**

**D'accord. Nous ne lui dirons rien pour le moment et aviserons par la suite de ce qu'il faut lui dire ou pas.**

Nous allons rejoindre les autres et je vais tout de suite prendre mon amour dans les bras par derrière. Elle est encore assise au comptoir en train de manger. Elle se retourne et veut m'embrasser mais se retient. Je fais le reste du chemin et prend possession de sa bouche en quémandant l'accès. Elle me laisse faire et se retourne complètement sur sa chaise pour me faire face. Elle enlace ses bras autour de mon cou et laisse partir une main dans mes cheveux. Mes mains partent dans son dos et ses cheveux aussi. Ce sont les raclements de gorge de ma famille qui nous rappelle à l'ordre.

**Pardon mais tu es trop irrésistible mon amour.**

**Toi aussi mon homme.**

Elle regarde rapidement vers Esmée mais cette dernière lui souris simplement.

**Ma chérie, je sais que vous vous aimez, tu ne dois pas te cacher pour ça.**

**Merci maman.**

Elle quitte mes bras pour aller dans ceux d'Esmée. Je suis heureux que tout se passe bien. Il va juste falloir trouver une solution pour Victoria mais nous en parlerons quand Bella sera partie. Nous passons le reste de la soirée sur le divan à regarder un film. Il est rapidement l'heure de la ramener mais je laisse le plaisir à Alice de le faire.

POV Bella

Ma soirée chez les Cullen c'est bien passée, Alice me ramène et je me demande pourquoi ce n'est pas Carlisle. Mais bon, il reviendra peut-être cette nuit. Je rentre chez moi et je vais donner son repas à Charlie en lui passant le message d'Esmée.

**Tu auras un repas fait par Esmée à chaque fois que je serai chez eux dès la fin des cours. Esmée cuisinera toujours pour nous deux en même temps.**

**Tu l'as remerciera mais elle ne doit pas se donner cette peine. Je peux me faire à manger ou aller chercher une pizza ou autre au restaurant en rentrant du travail.**

**Papa, tu apprendras qu'Esmée adore faire la cuisine et prendre soin des autres.**

Je suis sur le point de sortir de la cuisine que mon père me rappelle.

**Au fait Bell's, demain je viens te chercher après les cours car on va à la réserve voir Billy et Jacob. Ils nous ont invités à manger.**

**OK, merci de me prévenir.**

**Bonne nuit.**

**Bonne nuit papa.**

Je monte dans ma chambre et je vois qu'il n'y a personne. Je prends mon pyjama et vais prendre ma douche. Une fois prête, je retourne dans ma chambre et là, sur mon lit, mon homme m'attend. Je lui saute dans les bras et l'embrasse rapidement.

**J'avais peur que tu ne viennes pas vu que c'est Alice qui m'a ramenée.**

**Je devais parler avec Esmée. Et, tu me manquais trop donc je n'aurai pas pu rester loin de toi.**

Il m'embrasse encore un peu mais la journée a été longue et je suis fatiguée et finis par m'endormir dans ses bras. Je me réveille le lendemain matin toute seule mais je sais qu'il a dû partir. Charlie ne doit surtout pas nous surprendre avant la rencontre officielle ou je lui dirai que je suis avec Carlisle maintenant. Je descends prendre mon petit-déjeuner et remarque que Charlie est déjà parti. Je rejoins Alice et Rose une fois que je suis prête et les prévient tout de suite que je ne rentrerai pas avec eux après les cours.

**C'est mon père qui viendra me chercher aujourd'hui. Nous sommes invités par des amis à la réserve.**

**Bella, tu es obligée d'y aller ?**

**Oui, ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas vu Jacob et il me manque. C'est mon meilleur ami depuis toujours.**

**D'accord mais sois prudente.**

Pourquoi je devrais être prudente, que se passe-t-il ? J'en parlerai plus tard avec Carlisle. La journée se passe sans accros et j'ai même eu droit à des petits messages de la part de Carlisle. Mon père m'attend comme prévu sur le parking à la fin des cours. Je fais signe à ma famille et le rejoins.

**C'est eux ? Les Cullen ?**

**Oui, le grand costaud c'est Emmett, la belle blonde c'est Rosalie, le petit lutin aux cheveux courts c'est Alice et le dernier, c'est Jasper.**

**Ils ont vraiment l'air bien ces gamins. Je suis curieux de faire leur connaissance. Bon allons rejoindre nos amis.**

Mon père se met en route et nous sommes rapidement devant la petite maison rouge des Black. Jacob est le premier à sortir de la maison et s'arrête en me voyant sortir de la voiture de patrouille.

**Bella ! Je suis tellement content de te revoir. Ça fait un moment.**

**Oui, je sais mais avec ma rupture d'avec Edward, les cours et les Cullen, j'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps je l'avoue.**

**Tu n'es plus avec cette sangsue...**

**Jake, il s'appelle Edward et non je ne suis plus avec lui.**

**Bon les enfants, on mange dans 1h allez donc vous balader pour parler tranquillement.**

Je vois Billy faire un clin d'œil à Jake. Il me prend la main et nous conduis sur un petit chemin à travers les bois derrière sa maison.

**Jake, tu viens. On doit faire notre patrouille.**

Je vois un jeune Quileute venir vers nous et je me demande de quoi il parle en disant « patrouille ».

**Bella, je te présente Quil. Quil, je te présente Bella.**

Je peux voir qu'il le regarde avec insistance. J'ai l'impression que je rate quelque chose.

**Bonjour Quil. Je suis heureuse de faire ta connaissance mais Jake a prévu de manger avec mon père et moi. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il devrait venir « patrouiller » comme tu le dis. Et puis ça veut dire quoi ?**

**C'est juste une blague entre nous pour aller traîner avec le pack.**

**Le pack ? C'est habituellement comme ça qu'on appelle également une meute de loup ou coyote. Bizarre comme nom pour un groupe de jeune.**

**Tu es bien curieuse pour une fille qui court avec des vampires...**

Je me retourne et je me retrouve nez à nez avec un autre Quileute qui tremble un peu. Je pense qu'il ne m'aime pas alors que je ne le connais pas.

**Paul, tais-toi.**

**Attends pourquoi tu parles de vampires ? Ça n'existe pas.**

**Alors que sont les Cullen ? **

**...**

**Paul, tu peux la fermé !**

**Sam, je ne dis que la vérité. C'est à cause de cette rousse que certains d'entre nous se sont joints à la meute et que nous avons plus de travail.**

**Rousse ? Qu'elle rousse ?**

**La vampire rousse qui passe sans arrêt notre frontière. Pourquoi tu l'as connaît ?**

**Je pense que oui, elle s'appelle Victoria. Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'elle veut. Les Cullen ont tué son compagnon l'année passée mais je crois que je ne peux pas vous en dire plus. Vous en savez déjà de trop et pourquoi tu dis que c'est de leur faute si d'autres se joignent à la meute. Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ?**

**Bella, nous sommes des modificateurs. Nous descendons des ...**

**Loups. Tu m'as raconté cette légende à notre première rencontre après mon retour à Forks.**

**Oui mais tu n'as retenu que la partie sur les sangs froids.**

**Jake, tu en es aussi ? C'est pour ça que tu as coupé tes cheveux ?**

**Oui, j'en suis. Sam est notre alpha.**

**Eh ben, si je m'étais doutée que mon meilleur ami est un loup...**

**Alors comme ça tu n'es plus avec la sangsue ?**

**Non je ne suis plus avec Edward.**

**C'est peut-être pour ça que la rousse vient souvent dans la direction de ta maison. Il ne passe plus la nuit avec toi.**

**Alors de un, Edward avait tendance a aimé me voir dormir et de quoi tu parles en disant passer près de chez moi ?**

**Oui son odeur est très forte près de chez toi.**

**Alors c'est moi qu'elle veut... Il faut que je parle à Alice.**

Je prends mon téléphone et l'appelle sans attendre. Elle décroche à la première sonnerie.

**Alice, est-ce que tu as vu Victoria dans une vision dernièrement ?**

**Pourquoi cette question ?**

**Alice, dit moi la vérité. Je suis avec Jake et il vient de m'avouer qu'il est un loup-garou et que Victoria est passé à plusieurs reprise par la frontière pour se rendre près de chez moi.**

**Quoi ? Bella, passe-moi leur chef.**

Je tends le téléphone à Sam.

**Oui, elle a passé la frontière à plusieurs reprises et toujours pour aller vers chez Bella.**

**...**

**Non, nous avons réussi à la faire fuir à chaque fois mais elle n'est jamais seule.**

**...**

**Nous avons tués certains des vampires qu'elle avait avec elle et oui, nous avons brûlés les restes.**

**...**

**D'accord, nous vous rejoignons à la frontière et oui nous prendrons Bella avec nous. Elle doit d'abord manger avec les Black et on se voit après.**

Il me rend mon téléphone et nous dis d'aller manger et de les rejoindre chez lui après.

Je ne comprends plus rien, que se passe-t-il et que me cache ma famille.

Voilà, je clôture ce chapitre ici. La suite au prochaine épisode et des reviews, j'adore ça.


	6. Chapter 6: L attaque de Victoria

Merci pour vos reviews et encore merci à ma bêta Larosesurleau pour ses corrections.

Je ne vous retiens pas trop et vous laisse lire la suite.

Chapitre 5

POV Bella

Le repas c'était passé assez rapidement et nous avions dit à nos pères que nous allions encore nous promener et rejoindre les autres. Nous arrivions chez Sam et je pouvais voir plein de jeunes, tous très grand et très musclés comme Jake ou Sam. Je fus présentée à tout le monde et je posais tout de suite les questions qui me trottait dans la tête.

Pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant ? Je veux tout savoir.

Bella, tu n'es pas une des nôtres donc tu ne devais pas savoir. Mais moi aussi, j'ai des questions. Pourquoi tu as demandé à la sangsue si elle avait « vu » Victoria.

Alors tout d'abord, elle s'appelle Alice et je ne dirais rien sans son accord. Jake, tu fais partie de cette meute depuis quand ?

Depuis la première venue de cette folle sur nos terres.

Et pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?

Comme Sam l'a dit tu ne devais pas savoir et puis on ne se voyait plus, comment aurais-je pu te le dire !

Ok, c'est bon. Allons à notre rendez-vous. J'ai des questions pour ma famille aussi.

Ta famille ? Je croyais qu'il était parti !

Oui même sans lui, je fais partie de la famille. Mais tu verras quand on sera là.

Je sors de la maison et veut me diriger vers la voiture près de la maison mais Jake me prend la main et me tire dans les bois.

On ira plus vite sous notre forme lupine. Tu pourras venir sur mon dos.

Tu es fou ou quoi ?

Je finis à peine ma phrase que plusieurs loups aussi grands qu'un cheval sorte du bois et me regarde. Jake va derrière un arbre et c'est un loup brun-roux qui reviens vers moi. Il se couche à mes pieds et me regarde.

Jake ? C'est toi ?

Le loup feule et je prend ça pour un oui. Je monte donc sur son dos et ce dernier ce relève. Je m'accroche très fortement au poils de son cou. J'espère ne pas lui faire mal. Il se met à courir d'abord lentement mais accélère petit à petit. Nous courons comme ça pendant une vingtaine de minutes avant qu'ils ne ralentissent et s'arrêtent complètement. Je vois ma famille qui me regarde avec un peu de peur sur le visage. Le plus inquiet est Carlisle. Je vois que Jasper le retiens. Jake s'abaisse et je descend de son dos en le regardant.

La prochaine fois, je peux avoir une scelle. J'ai mal aux fesses.

Je vois que tout le monde rigole et je me dirige vers ma famille quand je sens une main sur mon épaule.

Bella, reste avec moi.

Je me retourne et vois Jake devant moi. Il me supplie du regarde de rester près de lui. Je sais ce qu'il ressent pour moi mais je ne suis plus libre. Edward est parti mais un autre a déjà pris sa place. Je retire sa main de mon épaule et lui dit.

Jake, je t'aime mais comme un frère. Ils ne me feront rien si c'est ce qui te fait peur.

Je me dirige vers mon homme que Jasper n'arrive plus à tenir. Je le prends dans mes bras et lui souffle.

Je vais bien mon homme. Ils ne m'ont rien fait de mal.

Je n'y peux rien mon amour. Je suis jaloux et possessif comme tout les mâles de notre espèce. Et puis, je ne sais pas s'ils arrivent à se contrôler comme il faut. Certains sont encore si jeunes.

Comment ça mon homme ? Et que veut dire « mon amour » ? Tu n'es plus avec Edward parce que tu te fais son père !

Je ne te permets pas de parler comme ça à Bella, espèce de sale cabot !

Rose. Laisse le.

Bella, ne me dit pas que tu l'aimes ! Il ne peut rien t'offrir de bon et en plus il est marié avec elle.

Il pointe Esmée du doigt mais me regarde toujours.

Jake, Esmée et Carlisle ont divorcés. Ils ne sont pas des âmes-sœurs contrairement à Carlisle et moi. Je n'y peux rien, je l'aime.

Bon, revenons-en à la raison de notre rencontre. Cette rousse qui s'appelle Victoria est passé par nos frontières très souvent, pourquoi ?

Elle veut venger son compagnon en tuant Bella. Elle pense qu'Edward doit payer pour avoir tuer James. Une compagne pour un compagnon. Elle ne sais pas qu'il est parti et que Bella n'était pas sa compagne.

Je suis là je vous rappelle. Alors comme ça vous saviez qu'elle était ici et qu'en prime elle veut ma mort et vous ne m'avez rien dit...

Mon amour, Alice a eu sa première vision hier soir et je voulais d'abord voir comment évolue la situation avant de te faire peur. Je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas comment j'ai fait pour ne pas la sentir si elle passe près de chez toi.

Je pense que je peux répondre à ça.

Nous regardons tous Jasper avec un regard plein de questions.

Je pense que c'est peut-être son don, cacher partiellement son odeur. De plus, tu étais tellement occupé avec Bella ces derniers jours en plus de régler le divorce que tu n'as rien remarqué ou senti dans ce cas-ci.

C'est possible car nous aussi ne la sentons que très peu mais nous l'avons chassée à plusieurs reprises loin de nos terres en la voyant.

Écoute, je t'aime mon homme mais ne me cache plus rien.

Jamais. Je te dirai tout à l'avenir. Je ne veux plus de secret.

Bella ?

Oui Jake.

Je peux te parler un moment ? S'il te plaît ?

J'embrasse rapidement Carlisle sur la joue et me dirige vers Jake. Il veut me retenir mais je lui demande de me faire confiance. Nous nous écartons légèrement du groupe.

Bella, je sais que tu ne vois en moi qu'un frère mais laisse moi ma chance. Ne te remets pas avec une sangsue si vite. Donne moi la chance de te montrer tout ce que je peux t'offrir.

Jake, tu es mon petit frère et je t'aime mais il n'y aura jamais rien de plus entre toi et moi. Je ne te demande pas d'accepter tout de suite mais au moins de comprendre. Je l'aime et depuis le début, ça aurait dû être lui. Edward m'a ébloui parce qu'il aimait le fait de ne pas pouvoir lire dans mes pensées.

Comment ça lire dans tes pensées ?

Rejoignons les autres et tu comprendras.

Nous rejoignons les autres et Carlisle me prend tout de suite dans ses bras et m'embrasse rapidement sur la tempe.

Bella a demandé pourquoi tu n'avais pas vu la rousse plus tôt. De quoi elle parlait ?

Bon, il faut vous dire qu' Alice peut voir l'avenir sauf le vôtre. Jasper peut contrôlé les émotions et Edward peut lire dans les pensées de tout le monde.

Sauf de Bella.

Oui, Jacob, sauf celle de Bella.

Bon, je vous rappelle que je suis là.

Pardon mon amour.

Il me serre un peu plus fort et dépose rapidement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je veux en profiter mais déjà il se recule.

Bon, Alice a vu qu'elle créée une armée de nouveaux-nés mais ils sont incontrôlables et s'entre-tue rapidement donc leurs nombres va encore diminuer.

Ils sont à combien pour le moment ?

Alice ?

Je ne vois rien tant que je suis avec eux. Mais lors de ma dernière vision, ils étaient à 35 et l'attaque était début novembre.

Comment peux-tu savoir quand ils vont venir ? Tu vois aussi le calendrier en même temps ?

Non mais il y a un peu de neige sur les hauteurs et il fessait très froid.

On se calme tout le monde. Ils sont là pour Bella et je pense que c'est dans notre intérêt à tous de se mettre d'accord sur le fait qu'il nous faudra combattre ensemble si nous voulons éviter des pertes. Ils vont vouloir se nourrir et donc j'espère que nous pouvons compter sur votre aide pour les arrêter avant qu'ils ne tuent des innocents en plus de Bella.

Je pense que nous pouvons effectivement trouver une entente provisoire pour combattre.

Merci Sam.

Je ne fais pas ça pour vous mais pour Bella et la ville de Forks. Nous nous devons de les protéger de cette menace, nous existons dans ce but.

Merci quand même.

La discussion étant close, je vois que Sam échange son numéro de téléphone avec Jasper car mon homme ne me lâche plus. Je lui caresse le bras et il me regarde avec plein d'amour mais aussi un peu de crainte. Il faudra que je lui parle. Nous rentrons à la villa et je vois qu'Alice est absente.

Alice, que vois-tu ?

Alors c'est à ça qu'elle ressemble quand elle a une vision. Je la regarde et elle revient à elle une fois que Jasper la prise dans ses bras.

Il faut faire revenir Edward, on va avoir besoin de lui. Il pourra prouver que Bella et lui n'était pas fait l'un pour l'autre.

J'entends un grognement féroce derrière moi et je me retourne pour voir d'où il vient et me rend compte qu'il s'agit de Carlisle. Je vais dans ses bras directement et il se calme. Je lui souffle des mots doux et me retourne vers Alice pour qu'elle continue tout en restant dans les bras de mon homme.

Carlisle, je sais que ça ne te plaît pas mais il le faut. On aura besoin de lui.

Elle prend son téléphone et l'appelle tout de suite. Une fois la conversation terminée, elle nous informe de la suite.

Edward était déjà en route pour venir car il se sent en contrôle. Je ne lui ai rien dit sur votre rapprochement et il faudra lui dire dès son retour. Il sera là dans 3 heures. Bella, il faut que tu appelles ton père pour le faire venir ici où pour qu'il reste à la réserve. Il doit être mis au courant sinon nous ne seront pas capable de le sauver mais surtout le protéger.

Alice es-tu sûr de toi ?

Oui Esmée, je suis sûr de moi.

Je prend donc mon téléphone et contacte mon père.

Charlie, c'est Bella. Je t'appelle parce qu'on a rencontré Rose et Emmett pendant notre balade et je suis chez eux. Ils voudraient faire ta connaissance maintenant si ça va pour toi ?

Pourquoi tu es chez eux ? Maintenant ? Il est presque 23h ma chérie. On ne peut pas faire ça demain ?

Papa, s'il te plaît ? Je sais que tu ne dors pas avant 1-2h du matin normalement.

Bella, je suis encore chez Billy et j'ai bu donc je ne peux plus conduire, je pensais dormir ici.

Bella propose lui que Sam l'amène à la frontière et nous allons le chercher.

Papa, est-ce que Sam est déjà revenu ou Jake ?

Oui Jacob est ici. Pourquoi ?

Passe le moi.

J'entends qu'il appelle Jake et lui donne le téléphone.

Jake, il faut que tu amènes mon père à la frontière. Nous devons absolument lui parler.

Tu es folle, jamais je n'amènerai ton père pour le mettre en danger.

Jake, est-ce que tu me faits confiance ?

Bien sûr, quelle question ?

Alors amène le.

...

Jake ?

Oui, je te l'amène.

Il raccroche avant que je ne puisse reparler à mon père. Emmett me fait signe qu'il va avec Rose mais je le retiens.

Emmett, il faut que je sois avec vous.

Mon amour, tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser approcher ce « chi...

Carlisle, il s'appelle Jacob et je lui fais confiance. Tu as confiance en moi alors laisse moi aller.

Il ma lâche à contre cœur mais ne dit plus rien. Je rejoins Emmett et Rose qui était déjà descendu dans le garage. Nous partons rapidement pour aller chercher mon père et nous voyons qu'ils sont déjà là.

Bella, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il est si urgent que je les rencontre maintenant au beau milieu de la nuit.

Fait moi confiance papa. Merci Jake. Je passerai demain pour récupérer sa voiture de patrouille.

Ok, sois prudente et appelle-moi si nécessaire.

Je fais monter mon père dans la Jeep d'Emmett et nous repartons à la villa. Une fois sur place, il est surpris de la taille de la maison. C'est vrai qu'il n'était jamais venu ici avant.

C'est une maison ou un palais ?

Papa !

Ben quoi c'est vrai, cette maison est immense.

Ils vivent à 7 ici papa. Ils ont donc besoin d'un peu plus de place que nous deux.

Ok.

Nous montons vers le salon où tout le monde attend. Carlisle veut me prendre dans ces bras mais je lui fais signe d'attendre. Mon père ne sait pas pour nous et je veux faire tout en douceur.

Alors papa, je te présente Carlisle, Alice, Jasper Emmett, Rose et Esm... Où es Esmée ?

Je suis là ma chérie, je pensais que ton père et toi voudriez boire ou manger quelque chose.

Elle sort de la cuisine et dès qu'elle voit mon père, elle s'arrête un moment avec un sourire qui s'agrandit sur son visage. Elle reprend vite contenance et dépose le plateau sur la table et se rapproche de nous.

Je suis Esmée, heureuse d'enfin faire votre connaissance Chef Swan.

Charlie, pas besoin de dire chef.

D'accord Charlie. Venez donc prendre place au lieu de rester debout.

Je regarde Carlisle qui comme le reste de la famille à un sourire éclatant sur le visage. Il faudra que je demande ce qu'il se passe ici plus tard. Nous nous installons tous à la table et je me mets à côté de Carlisle et lui prend la main sous la table pour le calmer un peu.

Alors Bella, qui avait-il d'aussi urgent.

Charlie, je vais vous expliquer si vous permettez ?

Je vous écoute Carlisle.

Alors voilà, ...

Il lui dit tout sur leur véritable nature et la raison de cette rencontre urgente. Je regarde mon père et le vois devenir de plus en plus blanc au fur et à mesure que mon homme lui donne des informations. Au moment où il lui dit que lui et moi sommes des âmes-sœurs, mon père passe du blanc au rouge en quelques secondes.

Vous êtes fou nom de dieu ! Elle n'a pas 18 ans et vous, vous en avez 28 si je ne me trompe pas. Et puis, vous voulez me faire croire que vous êtes des vampires ! Prouvez le moi si c'est vrai.

Sûr ce Alice se lève et prend la figurine qui se trouvait sur l'armoire et la tend d'une main à Charlie.

Et ça me prouve quoi ? Je peux porter cette figurine aussi.

Il tend la main pour la prendre mais n'arrive pas à la tenir. Alice la tient toujours et le regarde.

Si j'étais vous, j'essayerai avec les deux mains.

Il fait ce qu'elle lui dit mais n'arrive pas à le tenir vraiment sans effort.

Cette statue est un originale et pèse +- 25kg. Je ne pense pas que vous puissiez la tenir longtemps. Je pourrais la tenir à une main aussi longtemps que je le veux sens que je ne ressente son poids ou de fatigue. Est-ce que c'est suffisant ou il vous en faut plus ?

...

Rose, peux-tu aller en haute chercher une aspirine pour Charlie car il va en avoir besoin.

Elle se lève et est de retour en quelques secondes et je vois mon père perdre connaissance. Esmée le rattrape avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Elle le porte jusqu'au divan et l'installe doucement. Il reprend connaissance au moment ou elle dépose sa main froide sur son front. Il a un léger geste de recul et je vois qu'elle est blessée. Il faut que je sache.

Jasper, est-ce qu' Esmée et Charlie sont ...

Oui, je le pense car Esmée ressens déjà tellement d'amour pour lui que son geste la blessée au plus haut point.

Merci.

Il faudra que je gère cela plus tard mais ma mère et mon père sont des âmes-sœurs. Au moins, il comprendra plus facilement lorsqu'il s'en rendra compte.

Comment je suis arriver ici ?

Je vous ai rattraper avant que votre tête ne cogne le sol et vous ai porter jusqu'ici.

... J'ai mal au crâne.

Rose lui tend les aspirines et un verre d'eau. Il les prend et s'assied.

Donc, vous êtes vraiment des vampires et tu le savais depuis le début !

Pas vraiment, je l'ai découvert par hasard. Mais je le sais depuis un moment déjà.

Et tu l'acceptes comme ça, sans te poser de questions ?

Si j'ai eu des questions et j'ai eu les réponses. Ils ne nous feront rien papa. Ils ne se nourrissent pas de sang humain d'où la couleur de leurs yeux. Les vampires qui se nourrissent de sang humain, on les yeux rouges.

Ok, laisse moi le temps de m'y faire et d'accepter ça. Par contre je ne veux plus te voir près de lui.

Il me montre mon homme du doigt.

Je ne peux pas papa, je l'aime et lui aussi m'aime. Tu ne pourras pas nous séparer sans nous faire souffrir tous les deux. Tu as confiance en moi ?

Bien sûr !

Alors accepte que je sois avec lui.

... Tu ne me laisses pas le choix n'est-ce pas ?

Non.

Je vais me mettre dans les bras de Carlisle qui relâche le souffle qu'il retient depuis un moment.

Charlie, jamais je ne ferai de mal à Bella, elle est ma vie. Et je vous promets que si je lui en fait, je vous dirait comment vous pouvez me tuer.

Je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon mais je vous tiens à l'œil. Maintenant dite moi pourquoi vous me le dite maintenant. Tu vas devenir comme eux ? Tu vas partir ? Tu ...

Charlie, on va tout vous dire mais calmez-vous.

Je regarde Jasper qui est un peu crispé et je me doute que les sentiments de mon père doivent y être pour beaucoup. Je lui fais un petit signe et il me sourit doucement.

Papa, calme-toi ou je demande à Jasper de le faire pour toi car il souffre pour le moment.

?

Il peut contrôler et changer les émotions. Alice peut voir l'avenir et Edward peut lire les pensées de tout le monde sauf moi.

Il y a encore plus que je dois savoir ?

Oui, les Quileutes descendent des loups. Et c'est au sens propre.

?

Ils sont des loups-garous. Ils peuvent se transformer à volonté.

Je crois que c'est un peu de trop pour moi là.

Charlie, je sais que ça peut être perturbant d'apprendre tout ça mais nous ne vous ferons rien de mal, au contraire, nous voulons vous protéger.

Esmée lui explique donc la raison pour lui dire la vérité sur eux et aussi sur mon départ l'année passée. Il est fâché que je lui ai menti mais me comprend. Il écoute tout sans plus interrompre Esmée et je peux voir qu'il commence à accepter leurs nature. La discussion continue au moment ou la porte s'ouvre.

Alors, je suis là. Comment on fais pour cette folle de Victoria ?

Edward s'arrête et nous regarde tous. Je suis toujours dans les bras de Carlisle. Son regard se balade entre Carlisle et moi. Je vois du coin de l'œil Emmett et Jasper se diriger vers lui et le prendre par les bras juste au moment où il allait nous sauter dessus.

Comment as-tu pu ? Tu es mon père... Je t'ai demandé de la surveiller pas de lui sauter dessus une fois le dos tourner. Comment as-tu pu coucher avec elle ? Comment as-tu ...

COMMENT COUCHER ENSEMBLE... Bella, tu as quelque chose à me dire ?

...

Qu'est-ce que Charlie fait ici ?

Jasper, peux-tu calmer mon père, je ne veux pas qu'il fasse une crise cardiaque ?

Je vois mon père se calmer instantanément et je remercie Jasper d'un signe de tête.

Alors, commençons par toi. Comment oses tu crier comme ça sur ton père ? Il n'y est pour rien, je suis son âme-sœur et non la tienne. Depuis ton départ, ton éblouissement ne fait plus effet et nous nous sommes rendu compte que nous étions attiré l'un par l'autre. Ensuite, tu dois savoir que Carlisle et Esmée n'étaient pas compagnons. Ils ont d'ailleurs divorcé il y a quelques jours. Pour finir, ça ne te regarde pas ce que je fais avec lui. Nous nous aimons, c'est tout ce que tu dois savoir.

Mais...

Pas de mais, tu feras avec. Papa, je sais que tu as dû mal à me voir grandir mais c'est comme ça, je ne suis plus une petite fille et je prends la pilule si ça peux te rassurer. Renée me l'a faite prescrire lors de mes premières règles. Bon fini de parler de ma sexuelle et revenons-en au sujet de notre rencontre : Victoria.

Désolé Bella, tu seras toujours ma petite fille pour moi. J'ai du mal a accepté que tu grandisse. Donc Victoria ?

Nous parlons encore un bon moment et je me rends compte que le soleil est sur le point de se lever. Charlie comme moi sommes complètement crevé et Esmée nous propose d'aller nous coucher. Je monte dans ma chambre et Carlisle me suit. Charlie est emmené dans la chambre d'Esmée. Je m'endors rapidement dans les bras de mon homme. Je me réveille doucement et me rend compte que je suis seule. Je descend et me dirige vers la cuisine. Esmée est entrain de faire à manger et je vois que Charlie est déjà là aussi.

Bonjour papa. Bien dormi ?

Oui.

Bonjour ma chérie, tu as bien dormi ?

Oui maman, merci mais je meurs de faim.

Charlie me regarde surpris, c'est vrai qu'il ne savait pas que je lui disait maman.

Tu as l'air d'être chez toi ici.

D'une certaine façon, je le suis.

Charlie, vous êtes chez vous ici aussi. Avec Victoria dans les parages, vous allez devoir venir vivre ici. Je suis navrée.

Je regarde Esmée avec un sourire et vais vite la prendre dans les bras.

Là aussi, je n'ai pas le choix !

Papa, tu vas aimer vivre ici. Surtout avec tous les bon petits plats que maman va nous faire.

Il sourit tout de suite. Il faut toujours passer par l'estomac d'un homme pour avoir ce que vous voulez de lui.

Alors je crois que je peux accepter.

Je vois Esmée se réjouir aussi. Je pense que c'est deux là vont se tourner autour un moment avant de se rendre compte de leurs sentiments, surtout pour Charlie.

POV Carlisle

Une fois mon amour endormi, je suis aller rejoindre le reste de la famille au salon. Esmée était redescendue aussi.

Comment vous pouvez accepter cela ? Carlisle, je l'aime.

Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal mon fils mais je l'aime et elle me retourne mes sentiments. Je suis désolé mais elle est mon âme-sœur.

Jasper, tu peux me confirmer cela ?

Edward, ils ressentent l'un pour l'autre ce que je ressens pour Alice ou encore ce que ressentent Emmett et Rose l'un pour l'autre.

Maman, tu es d'accord avec tout ça ?

Oui, je pense d'ailleurs que je viens de trouver mon âme-sœur.

?

Je pense que c'est Charlie. Mais le temps nous le dira.

Carlisle, il faut prendre contact avec les loups. Pendant que tu étais en haut, j'ai eu une nouvelle vision et Victoria va attaquer plus tôt que prévu car elle n'arrive pas à contrôler ses nouveaux-nés.

Quand Alice ?

Ils sont en route. Ils vont prendre une semaine pour venir. Il faut nous entraîner le plus rapidement possible.

Je vais m'en occuper, j'ai déjà eu à faire à des nouveaux-nés. Je vous montrerai ce qu'il faut faire et ce qu'il faut éviter. Les loups doivent venir aussi.

Je téléphone à Sam tout de suite.

Je prends mon téléphone et compose le numéro reçu un peu plus tôt.

Sam, c'est Carlisle Cullen. Pardon de téléphoner à cette heure-ci mais ma fille a eu une nouvelle vision et ils viennent plus tôt que prévu.

Quand ?

Nous avons une semaine. Nous voudrions vous voir demain à notre terrain de base-ball. Je vous enverrai les coordonnées exacte plus tard. Nous voudrions que vous participiez à nos entraînements pour voir comment il faut détruire un nouveau-né.

Nous savons comment vous détruire.

Non, ils sont différents de nous. Ils sont beaucoup plus fort que nous car ils se nourrissent d'humains mais aussi car une partie de leur propre sang est encore en eux.

Nous viendrons mais je ne suis pas sûr que nous participions, nous verrons une fois sur place.

Il raccroche et je me retourne vers ma famille. Nous discutons encore pendant un long moment. Nous entendons Charlie se lever et descendre les escaliers. Esmée pars rapidement dans la cuisine pour faire à manger.

Bonjour Charlie. Bien dormi ?

Oui et non. J'ai encore un peu de mal à tout accepter mais ça va.

Esmée est en train de vous faire à manger.

Merci.

Il part dans la cuisine et Bella se réveille aussi. Elle descend et va rejoindre son père dans la cuisine. Je part dans mon bureau et je prends mes affaires pour aller au travail. Je peux entendre la conversation d'Esmée, Charlie et Bella dans la cuisine quand j'entends Alice crié dans le jardin.

Ils sont là, tout le monde dehors...

Je descends les escaliers en envoyant un message à Sam pour qu'ils viennent tout de suite ici en leur disant que nous sommes attaqués.

Esmée, reste avec Bella et Charlie ici. Les loups arrivent.

Je sors pour voir une trentaines de vampires apparaître dans mon jardin en provenance de la forêt.

Edward, cherche Victoria. Emmett, Rose, Jasper Alice et moi allons essayé de les ralentir pour permettre aux loups de nous rejoindre.

Nous prenons tous nos places et le combat commence. Nous avons beaucoup de mal avec ces nouveaux-nés mais les loups arrivent au bon moment. Avec leur aide, nous arrivons à en finir avec cette troupe. Une fois le combat fini, ils vont tous dans le bois pour revenir sous leur forme humaine. Enfin presque tous. Au moment où le loup couleur crème croise le regard d'Edward, il ne bouge plus et ne remarque pas le nouveau-né qui lui saute dessus. Edward intervient rapidement mais le loup s'effondre par terre et reprend forme humaine. Nom de Dieu, il s'agit d'une femme. Nue... Les autres la rejoignent rapidement et lui mette un t-shirt et un short. Elle hurle de douleur. Je m'approche d'elle tout comme mon fils. Que se passe-t-il ? Au moment où je remets son épaule en place, un hurlement de l'intérieur de ma maison me parvient.

POV Bella

Tout le monde est sorti en courant en entendant Alice crier. Esmée est restée avec nous et je demande tout de suite ce qu'il se passe.

Victoria est déjà là. Vous devez rester ici. Je reste avec vous, vous ne craignez rien.

Charlie m'a rejoint et me regarde avec peur. Tout d'un coup, la prote d'entrée vole en éclat et je vois juste une masse rousse venir vers nous à toute vitesse.

Bella, tu croyais vraiment que je ne te retrouverais pas ? Et je vois que tu n'es pas seule.

Victoria, elle n'est pas l'âme-soeur d'Edward. Elle est celle de Carlisle donc tu es là pour rien. Tu n'auras pas ta vengeance.

Que tu crois...

Sur ce elle saute vers nous. Esmée veut lui sauté dessus mais Victoria n'est pas venue seule et elle se retrouve avec deux nouveaux-nés sur elle.

On ne l'a tue pas. Je veux qu'elle vive avec sa mort sur la conscience.

Je suis encore là moi.

Je vois Charlie se mettre devant moi avec son arme de service dans la main. Il ne croit quand même pas qu'il peut la tuer comme ça après tout ce qui a été dit cette nuit.

PAPA...

Victoria lui saute dessus et le mord dans le cou. Esmée a réussi à se défaire des nouveaux-nés et je vois le reste de la famille entrer dans la cuisine. Je cours vers mon père car Victoria en les voyant s'enfuit mais est arrêtée à la porte par les loups. Edward lui saute dessus en même temps que deux loups et ils arrivent à la tuer. Je rampe vers mon père et vois qu'il respire difficilement.

Fait quelque chose Carlisle. Je ne veux pas le perdre.

Bella, es-tu sûr de ce que tu me demandes ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre que je vois Esmée sauté sur le cou de Charlie et le morde également.

Maman... ne le tue pas, je t'en supplie...

Bella, elle le transforme. Je pense que ta mère à trouver son âme-sœur.

Je regarde mon homme et me jette dans ses bras. Je suis heureuse qu'il aille bien.

Esmée, c'est bon. Je pense que tu as injecté assez de venin.

Comme pour confirmer ces dires, Charlie se met à hurler.

Qu'avez-vous fait ?

Sam, Victoria a mordu Charlie et presque tuer. Esmée vient de lui sauver la vie à la demande de Bella. Il va devenir comme nous.

Le traité est brisé dans ce cas-ci...

Je ne crois pas non...

Nous nous retournons pour voir Leah en piteux état car elle est soutenue par Jake et ...

Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Je vous laisse un peu sur votre faim pour cette fin...


	7. Chapter 7: Impregnation Leah - Edward

Merci pour vos commentaires comme d'habitudes, ils me font très plaisir.

Chapitre 6

POV Bella

Nous nous retournons pour voir Leah en piteux état car elle est soutenue par Jake et ... Edward.

**Tu ne peux plus rien contre les Cullen.**

**Et pourquoi donc ?**

**Je me suis imprégnée.**

**?**

**Je me suis imprégnée d'Edward.**

**Comment ? Il est notre ennemi !**

**Plus maintenant. Tu ne peux rien contre ça. Soit tu l'acceptes, soit je quitte la meute.**

**Leah, ne me laisse pas !**

**Seth, j'ai dit la meute pas toi. Tu es mon frère et tu le restes.**

Je vois qu'il lui sourit. Je regarde Edward tout comme le reste de la famille.

**Fils ?**

**C'est vrai Carlisle, je sens une attirance très forte pour elle. Je ne pourrai jamais lui faire du mal et je ne t'empêcherais pas de vivre ta vie avec Bella. Elle n'a jamais été à moi. Pardon pour le mal que je vous ai fait.**

**Je te pardonne mon fils. Leah, vient ici, je veux que tu te reposes le temps que ton corps guérisse. Tu as été fort blessée.**

**Attend ma louve, je vais t'aider.**

**Merci.**

Jake lâche Leah et la laisse à Edward qui la porte et la dépose en douceur sur le divan. Je suis tirée de ma contemplation par les cris de Charlie.

**Bella, il faut que nous emmenions Charlie loin d'ici pour qu'il puisse finir sa transformation dans un lieu loin des humains pour ne courir aucun risque.**

**Où ?**

**Je pensais aller avec lui chez nos amis les Denali. Ils vivent en Alaska.**

**Ok maman mais tiens moi au courant de la suite. Et revenez dès que vous le pouvez.**

**Je te téléphonerai tous les jours ma chérie. A bientôt.**

Sur ce, elle part avec mon père dans les bras et je peux entendre la voiture démarrer et partir rapidement.

**Bon, on a un feu de joie à faire avec tous ces membres là dehors.**

Je vois Emmett avec un grand sourire ainsi que certains loups. Ils sortent et mettent rapidement feu au reste des nouveaux-nés. Je ne comprends pas comment on peut autant se réjouir de faire un feu. Je regarde autour de moi et je peux voir qu'Edward est toujours autour de Leah, mon homme aussi mais en tant que médecin. Jake regarde le couple devant lui et se retourne en soufflant.

**Quoi? Pourquoi tu souffles? Tu n'es donc pas content? Elle a enfin trouvé l'amour.**

**Ouais avec notre ennemi naturel mais ce n'est pas la raison. Encore une imprégnation, voilà ce qui me gêne.**

**Jake, ton tour viendra aussi, surtout que c'est toi l'alpha légitime.**

**Comment c'est lui l'alpha légitime. On m'explique?**

**En fait, Sam n'est l'alpha que parce qu'il a été le premier à se transformer. Je suis l'alpha par le sang mais je ne me sens pas encore prêt à prendre ma place.**

**Je comprends un peu mieux, merci.**

**Leah, tu vas devoir éviter de te transformer pendant un minimum de 15 jours pour que tu puisses guérir comme il faut et ne pas avoir de douleur lorsque tu le feras.**

**Mais docteur et mes patrouilles!**

**Leah, Victoria est morte et nous ne sommes pas un danger pour vous. Charlie est en pleine transformation mais ne reviendra pas avant de pouvoir se contrôler voir même pas du tout. Pourquoi devriez-vous encore patrouiller?**

**Je peux comprendre votre point de vue Carlisle mais nous sommes fait pour ça. C'est notre raison d'être.**

**Si je vous comprends mais toi comprends aussi que Leah a de la chance d'être encore en vie après l'attaque de ce nouveau-né. Elle aurait pu y laisser sa vie si nous n'étions pas intervenu.**

**Je vous en remercie mais cela ne change rien pour moi, vous êtes et rester notre ennemi.**

**Sam, après l'imprégnation, ils font partie de la "famille".**

**C'est dur à dire, hein?**

**T'imagines même pas combien Bell's.**

**Tu t'y feras Jake.**

Je vais rejoindre mon homme et le prends dans mes bras pour un câlin. Je suis heureuse qu'il n'y ai pas plus de perte que mon père mais il y a du bon à tout ça. Je l'aurai avec moi pour toujours si Carlisle me transforme. Je vais devoir lui en parler mais pas aujourd'hui. Je me concentre sur ma famille et la meute. Je crois que nous allons avoir un peu de mal à nous faire accepter par eux. Jake est venu se mettre prêt de nous et me regarde.

**Jake, dis-moi ce qui te perturbe.**

**Comment je vais le dire à Billy ? Il va avoir du mal à ne plus voir Charlie.**

**Jake, on va d'abord voir comment se passe son changement et voir comment est son contrôle. Et si effectivement, il ne peut pas revenir on dira à ton père la vrai raison de son absence.**

**Et en attendant, je lui dis quoi moi !**

**Dis lui qu'il est parti avec une femme car il est tombé amoureux. Ne dis juste pas le nom d'Esmée tout de suite sinon il aura des soupçons.**

**Je ne sais pas s'il va me croire mais bon on essayera.**

Le reste de la meute sans va et seul Seth et Jake restent avec nous car ils ne veulent pas quitter Leah. Celle-ci est toujours sur le divan et Edward ne la quitte pas.

**Est-ce que quelqu'un a faim ?**

**Je ne te dirai pas non mais je vais t'aider car il faudra faire un peu plus car nous avons un énorme appétit.**

**Ok alors suis-moi.**

Je vais donc dans le cuisine et montre tout à Jake. Le repas est vite prêt et je suis très surprise de la quantité qu'il nous a fait faire mais je ne dis rien. Nous apportons tout dans la salle à manger et je vois que Seth est déjà assis.

**Je vais faire une assiette pour Leah. Tu veux quoi ma louve ?**

**Prend un peu de tout, j'ai juste faim.**

**Ok.**

Je vois Edward faire une assiette pour elle et repartir vers le divan. Je suis heureuse pour lui mais je me demande ce que ça va donner. Un vampire et un loup-garou.

**Tiens mange, ça te fera du bien et t'aidera pour la guérison.**

**Merci. Tu veux bien m'aider ?**

**Bien sûr ma beauté.**

Ils sont trop mignons. Je me retourne vers la table et vois que les plats sont déjà quasi vide. Je me dépêche donc de me faire une assiette avant qu'il ne reste plus rien. Mon homme est venu se mettre près de moi et j'en profite pour monter sur ces genoux. Il me serre dans ces bras et m'embrasse le cou doucement. Je me frotte un peu à lui et je peux tout de suite sentir son désir augmenter. Je lui fais comprendre que je veux plus et une fois le repas fini, nous nous excusons et partons dans notre chambre pour assouvir notre désir mutuel. Il n'y a plus besoin de le cacher maintenant.

POV Edward

Cette femme est la beauté incarnée et même sous sa forme de louve elle est magnifique. Comment ai-je pu me dire que Bella est belle pas qu'elle soit moche mais Leah... Je ne savais pas qu'un vampire et un loup-garou pouvait être des âmes-sœurs. Je suis heureux d'avoir pu la sauver de ce nouveau-né mais elle a eu de la chance que notre regard c'est croisé avant sinon je ne me serait jamais rendu compte de qui elle est pour moi. Elle va devoir faire attention jusqu'à la fin de sa guérison et je vais lui demander de rester ici avec moi pendant cette période et après on verra. Je veux prendre soin d'elle.

**Ma louve ? Est-ce que tu serais d'accord de rester ici jusqu'à la fin de ta guérison. Je voudrais prendre soin de toi. Même après si tu veux ...**

**Du calme, je resterai ici le temps que ton père le juge nécessaire mais après on verra. Je ne veux pas rester loin de la meute et de ma famille mais je ne veux pas te quitter. Nous pourrions trouver un compromis par la suite.**

**Tout ce que tu voudras. Si tu es d'accord, je voudrais aller t'installer dans ma chambre, tu seras un peu plus à l'aise et aura plus d'intimité. Je t'amènerai tout ce dont tu auras besoin. Seth, peux-tu aller chercher des affaires pour ta sœur pour quelques jours pour commencer ?**

**Leah, tu es sûr de vouloir rester ici ?**

**Seth, il ne me fera rien. Et je ne suis pas en état de faire grand chose pour le moment. Dis à maman ce qui est arrivé et que je vais bien.**

**Tu peux aussi lui dire qu'elle peut venir voir Leah quand elle le veut.**

**OK, je reviens.**

Seth s'en va et je me retourne vers ma beauté pour la voir somnolé.

**Viens ma beauté, je vais aller t'installer dans ma chambre comme ça tu pourras dormir. Tu veux prendre un bain avant ?**

**Je veux bien, mais je vais avoir besoin d'aide.**

**Si tu veux, je demande à Rose ou Alice de t'aider ?**

**Je veux bien. Merci.**

**Rose, peux-tu aider Leah pour prendre un bain ?**

Ma sœur arrive et me regarde doucement.

**Je veux bien. Leah, je vais te porter jusqu'en haut. Es-t ce que tu es d'accord ?**

**Bien sûr et merci de m'aider.**

**Tu fais partie de la famille maintenant donc c'est tout à fait normal.**

Rose prend doucement Leah dans ses bras et monte à l'étage. Je peux entendre l'eau couler. Je vais un peu dehors pour laisser un peu plus d'intimité aux filles. Par contre, je peux entendre mon père et Bella car la fenêtre est ouverte, ils ont dû l'oublier. Qui aurait cru que cette dernière pouvait être aussi bruyante pendant l'acte sexuel. Je me décide donc à une petite chasse rapide pour être au calme. Je reviens rapidement chez moi et je vois que Seth est de retour. Jacob dors sur le divan. Je l'avais complètement oublié lui.

**Où est ma sœur ?**

**Elle est en haut, Rose l'aide pour prendre un bain mais je pense qu'elle a fini.**

**Je monte lui donner ces affaires alors. Je dois aller où ?**

**Je te montre comme ça je peux préparer le lit.**

Nous montons et je lui montre la salle de bain ou sont Leah et Rose et je me dirige vers ma chambre pour tout préparer pour ma louve. J'entends Seth toquer à la porte.

**J'ai tes affaires Leah. Je t'ai pris des choses faciles à mettre. Maman va venir te voir demain. Elle veut d'abord parler avec le conseil.**

J'entends que la porte s'ouvre et que ma sœur lui répond.

**Merci Seth, je vais le donner à Leah. Tu peux attendre avec Edward.**

**OK.**

La porte se referme et il me rejoint dans ma chambre.

**Tu vas dormir où ?**

**Dans la chambre d'amis au bout du couloir.**

**OK, je sais que je suis jeune mais si tu fais mal à ma sœur je te jure que je te tue.**

**Si je lui fais mal, je viendrai te voir et ne me défendrai pas.**

**Je vous entends espèce d'imbécile.**

**Pardon.**

Seth et moi avons répondu en même temps. Rose arrive peu après avec Leah dans ses bras. Elle la dépose sur le lit et repart. Seth vérifie qu'elle soit bien et descend. Je suis donc seul avec elle.

**Leah, est-ce que tu veux que je reste encore un peu ?**

**Je veux bien mais viens près de moi.**

**Je ne veux pas que tu prennes froid.**

**Edward, j'ai une température corporelle de 42° donc je ne sais pas prendre froid. Viens ici.**

Je la rejoins sur le lit et m'installe près d'elle en faisant attention de ne pas lui faire mal. Elle s'endort rapidement dans mes bras.

POV Leah

Comment est-ce possible que mon imprégné soit un vampire. Mon ennemi naturel devient mon âme-sœur. Je comprends mieux pourquoi Sam m'a quitté du jour au lendemain pour Emily. Je comprends pourquoi il ne voit plus qu'elle. Il faudra que je m'excuse auprès de lui mais aussi auprès de ma cousine. Elle n'y pouvait rien non plus. Je pensais que rien ne pourrait me faire autant changer mais là, rien n'est comme avant. Ma famille, la meute et même mon frère sont passé au deuxième plan. Edward est tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour être heureuse maintenant. Il est très attentionné, il aurait pu demander de m'aider pour me laver mais il a tout de suite demandé ce que je voulais. Je me suis sentie plus à l'aise avec sa sœur. Je suis à l'aise avec ma nudité avec la meute car on est tous dans le même cas mais là c'était différent. On peut voir tout de suite qu'il vient d'un autre temps mais ça me plaît. Je me suis vite endormie dans ces bras. Je dois dire que sa fraîcheur me fait du bien surtout en ce moment.

POV Bella

J'ai très bien dormi cette nuit, pas beaucoup mais je ne changerais ça pour rien au monde. Carlisle est un amant parfait et attentionné. Je descends dans la cuisine après avoir pris une douche et vois que Jake dors sur le divan tout comme Seth. Ils ne sont donc pas parti hier soir. Je vais dans la cuisine et commence le petit déjeuner. Je vais faire des œufs et du bacon mais je vais devoir faire des courses car pas assez pour nourrir trois loups.

**Carlisle ?**

Je n'ai pas besoin de crier car je sais qu'il m'entendra et pas besoin de réveiller les loups.

**Je t'écoute mon amour ?**

**Dis, tu veux bien aller me chercher des œufs, du bacon et des toasts pour le petit déjeuner ? Je dois le faire pour trois loups qui ont un appétit monstre et je n'ai pas assez ici. On ira faire de plus grosses courses après.**

**Ok, je me dépêche. Je t'aime.**

**Moi aussi.**

Il m'embrasse rapidement et part chercher ce que je lui ai demandé. Je continue mes préparations quand j'entends un bruit derrière moi. Je me retourne et manque de faire une crise cardiaque en voyant Jake si près de moi.

**Bordel de merde Jake ! Tu veux que je fasse un arrêt cardiaque ou quoi ! Préviens-moi quand tu t'approches !**

**Du calme Bell's, je ne voulais pas te faire peur mais ça sent bon et je me suis réveillé dû à l'odeur.**

**Idem pour moi mais heureusement que Jake est grand car tu ne m'as pas vu...**

**Il faudra attendre un moment car je n'ai pas assez pour tout le monde mais Carlisle est parti chercher ce qu'il me manque pour vous faire à tous les trois un bon petit déjeuner.**

**Merci Bell's, tu es la meilleur.**

POV Leah

Je suis réveillée par une bonne odeur de bacon et d'œufs. Je veux m'étirer mais n'y arrive pas à cause de mon épaule. Je sens également qu'Edward est toujours prêt de moi et je me retourne pour le voir.

**Bonjour ma louve, tu as bien dormi ?**

**Très bien grâce à toi. Tu m'as bien tenue au frais et ça m'a fait un bien fou.**

**De rien, ton frère t'a ramené des vêtements hier. Tu peux t'habiller seule ou tu as besoin d'aide ?**

**Je veux bien un peu d'aide.**

**J'appelle Rosa...**

**Tu peux le faire aussi ?**

**Si tu veux que je t'aide, je le ferai. Dis-moi ce que tu veux et je te le donne.**

**Je veux bien un t-shirt et un short.**

Il se déplace rapidement pour prendre le sac et me le ramène. Il l'ouvre doucement et cherche ce que je lui ai demandé. Il me montre un t-shirt noir et un short gris. Je lui fais un signe de la tête et il va remettre le sac dans le coin de la pièce. Pendant ce temps, je me suis doucement levée pour retirer mon pyjama. Il m'aide en relevant le t-shirt au-dessus de ma tête. Je suis en brassière et heureuse de l'avoir mise. Il m'aide à mettre mon t-shirt et ensuite m'aide avec mon short. Je suis rapidement habillée et nous descendons dans la cuisine mais avant d'y arriver je me retourne et dépose furtivement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il est très surpris mais me sourit. Il me prend dans ses bras et m'embrasse un peu plus sensuellement. C'est un raclement de gorge qui nous fait nous séparer.

POV Bella

Carlisle était revenu et je finissais donc le petit déjeuner. Je vois que Jake se retourne et se dirige vers les escaliers. Je l'entends ensuite se racler la gorge.

**Eh bien, je vois que tout va bien entre vous et que tu vas mieux.**

**Jake, va te faire foutre.**

Seth le rejoins et je le suis pour voir Leah dans les bras d'Edward.

**Laissez les tranquille, allez à la cuisine. Viens Leah, j'ai fait des œufs, du bacon et des toasts. Ça te va ?**

**Oui, je meure de faim.**

Edward la porte et court à la cuisine à vitesse vampirique. Leah pousse un petit cri dû à la surprise mais rigole ensuite. Je les suis et tout le monde s'assied.

**Au moins comme ça, tu es sûr que ses goinfres te laissent quelque chose.**

**EH...**

**Merci mon cœur.**

**Je crois que je vais vomir...**

**Seth, retiens toi.**

**Quoi ! Je t'aime Leah mais je ne veux pas être témoin de vos marques d'affections ou autres. Et maman va venir dans une heure pour te voir.**

**Ok.**

Nous terminons de manger en discutant de tout et de rien. Jake m'aide avec la vaisselle car mon homme a dû aller au travail pour une urgence. Il me manque déjà. Nous sommes tous dans le divan quand on sonne à la porte.

POV Edward

On vient de sonner et je dois dire que je suis très nerveux car je sais qu'il s'agit de la mère de ma louve et qu'elle n'est pas heureuse du tout de la tournure des événements. Elle ne comprend toujours pas comment sa fille à pu s'imprégner de son ennemi naturel donc moi. Je me demande ce que je peux faire pour aider dans cette situation délicate mais je pense que le temps fera ça pour moi. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour être correcte avec la mère comme la fille, ce qui ne sera pas difficile car je ne peux rien lui refuser. Bella est allé ouvrir la porte et reviens avec Sue Clearwater mais aussi Billy Black.

**Ma chérie, tu vas bien ?**

**Oui maman, je vais bien. Le docteur a remis tout en place mais je dois me reposer et éviter toute transformation pendant au moins quinze jours. Je te présente Edward Cullen maman. Edward, je te présente Sue Clearwater ma mère.**

**Bonjour madame, je suis heureux de faire votre connaissance.**

**Je ne sais pas si je dois en être heureuse ou pas mais vu que tu es l'imprégné de ma fille, je pense ne pas avoir le choix. Je te préviens que si tu lui fais mal ou la fait souffrir, je ferai en sorte que tu meures dans d'atroces douleurs.**

**Madame, comme je l'ai déjà dit à votre fils, si je lui fais mal je viendrai de moi-même pour subir ce que vous voudrez me faire sans me défendre.**

POV Bella

**OK. Bon ma chérie, quand reviens-tu à la maison ?**

**Maman, je ne sais pas encore, je voudrais rester ici au moins le temps que je sois complètement guérie. Après on verra avec Edward ce que nous faisons. Il ne peut pas venir vivre à la réserve et je ne peux pas rester loin de lui.**

**Je pense que si tout le monde est d'accord, vous pouvez aller vivre dans notre maison. Charlie est parti pour un moment avec sa nouvelle conquête et je ne sais pas quand il va revenir. Donc je pense qu'il sera d'accord.**

**Au fait Bella, qui est cette nouvelle conquête et pourquoi il ne m'en a jamais parlé avant ? Je sais que tu me caches quelques choses, toi ainsi que mon fils êtes de trop mauvais menteur. Je veux la vérité.**

Je regarde Jake qui relève juste ces épaules. Bon, je vois que la vérité est de mise mais comment va-t-il réagir ?

**Billy, tu veux la vérité, je vais te la dire mais ne m'interromps pas s'il te plaît.**

Il me fait oui de la tête et je continue donc.

**Comme tu le sais, nous avons été attaqués par Victoria hier et Leah n'a pas été la seule à être blessée. Esmée est restée avec Charlie et moi dans la maison pendant que les autres étaient dehors à se battre avec les nouveau-nés. Ce que personne n'a vu c'est qu'elle a fait le tour de la maison et nous a surpris. Elle était accompagnée de deux nouveau-nés qui ont sauté sur Esmée pour la bloquer pendant qu'elle s'approchait de moi pour me tuer. Charlie s'est interposé et elle l'a attaqué. Heureusement pour nous les loups mais aussi le reste de la famille est arrivé et la tuée mais Charlie avait perdu trop de sang et allait mourir. J'ai donc donné mon accord pour qu'il soit transformé et Esmée s'en est occupé après avoir tué ses deux assaillants. Ils sont des âmes-sœurs en fait. Donc Charlie est avec Esmée en Alaska chez de la famille pour finir sa transformation. Ils reviendront dès qu'il pourra se contrôler.**

**Ok, je te remercie pour m'avoir dit la vérité et je vais voir si tout ce que tu as dit est vrai avec Sam.**

**Papa, j'étais là et je peux le confirmer.**

**Moi aussi Billy.**

**Ok merci. Je suis déçu de perdre mon ami mais heureux si ce que tu dis est vrai par rapport à Esmée.**

**Je ne mens pas à ce sujet.**

Il me fait signe de la tête pour dire qu'il a bien compris.

Voilà, un loup et un vampire en couple. Charlie en pleine transformation. Le suite au prochain chapitre... A vos reviews.


	8. Chapter 8: Esmée et Charlie

Merci pour vos commentaires et à ma bêta pour ses corrections. Voici la suite en espérant que ça vous plaît toujours.

Chapitre 7

POV Esmée

Je suis heureuse que Bella était d'accord avec le changement de Charlie mais même sans son accord, je l'aurais fait, il est mon âme-sœur. Je ne pouvais pas le perdre alors que je venais de faire sa connaissance. Nous sommes tout de suite partis en Alaska pour rejoindre les Denali. Bizarrement, il ne crie pas comme je m'y attendais, à part de petits gémissements par ci par là, rien. Il faudra que j'en parle à Carlisle à l'occasion. Nous somme enfin arrivé et je prends doucement Charlie dans mes bras pour aller dans la maison. Eléazar m'attend devant la porte avec Carmen.

**Bonjour Esmée, que nous vaut ta visite et qui est-ce dans tes bras ?**

**Rentrons, je vais vous expliquer. Il s'agit de Charlie Swan le père de Bella mais aussi mon âme-sœur. Il a été mordu par Victoria mais j'ai eu l'autorisation de notre fille pour le transformer.**

**Attend, tu veux dire qu'il est en pleine transformation ? Mais il devrait crier sous la douleur !**

**Je ne comprends pas non plus mais il est comme ça depuis un moment. Il a hurlé un peu au début mais après plus rien.**

**Esmée, je pense que Charlie a un don mais je ne pourrais t'en dire plus qu'à la fin de sa transformation.**

Il me montre une chambre et je dépose Charlie sur le lit. Je prends mon téléphone et appelle ma fille.

**Ma chérie ?**

**Maman, vous êtes bien arrivé ?**

**Oui et ton père va bien. Est-ce que Carlisle est près de toi ?**

**Non, il a dû partir pour une urgence à l'hôpital. Pourquoi ?**

**Ton père ne crie et ne bouge pas. Juste de simples petits gémissements par ci par là. Et Eléazar pense qu'il pourrait avoir un don mais m'en dira plus une fois la transformation finie.**

**Ok tiens-moi au courant et je demanderai à Carlisle de te téléphoner dès son retour.**

**Merci, à plus tard ma chérie.**

**A tantôt maman.**

Je raccroche et je me rapproche de Charlie. Je lui passe la main sur le front et je peux voir qu'il essaie de sourire. Je reste près de lui pour lui faire profiter de ma fraîcheur. Je me souviens de la brûlure qu'on ressent pendant le changement. La journée est sur le point de finir quand mon téléphone sonne.

**Carlisle ?**

**Non maman, c'est moi.**

**Alice ?!**

**Charlie va se réveiller dans une vingtaine de minutes. Je ne sais pas pourquoi et Carlisle non plus. Mais tu pourras revenir avec lui à la fin du mois car il aura un contrôle quasi parfait comme papa.**

**Tu en es sûr ? Je ne veux pas que Bella se fasse de faux espoir.**

**Tout ira bien promis.**

**Merci.**

Elle raccroche et je reviens me mettre sur le lit. Et comme Alice me l'avait prédit, il se réveille vingt minutes plus tard. Il regarde partout autour de lui avant de poser son regard sur moi.

**Esmée ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Où sommes-nous ?**

**Charlie, nous sommes en Alaska. Tu as été mordu par Victoria. Tu as failli mourir mais Bella m'a autorisée à te transformer. Je suis désolé mais nous n'avions pas d'autres possibilité.**

**OK, je suis donc un vampire maintenant.**

**Oui.**

**Esmée, je peux te poser une dernière question ?**

**Bien sûr.**

**Pourquoi je me sens très attiré par toi ?**

**Je pense que tu es mon âme-sœur mais je suis aussi ta « créatrice ». C'est mon venin qui a causé ta transformation.**

**Je comprends.**

**Est-ce que tu ressens une gêne ou brûlure au niveau de ta gorge ?**

**Non, pas vraiment. Pourquoi, c'est mauvais ?**

**Non pas du tout. Nous pourrons donc vraiment repartir fin du mois pour rejoindre notre fille.**

Je m'approche de lui et prend sa main pour le faire se lever. Il est rapide et un peu surpris de cette nouvelle vitesse. Nous descendons et je lui présente nos « cousins ».

**Charlie, je te présente Eléazar et sa compagne Carmen, Kate, Tanya et Irina, leurs filles.**

**Esmée, Charlie a effectivement un don et je peux dire que je suis très surpris de sa transformation aussi rapide.**

POV Charlie

**Comment ça un don et transformation rapide ?**

**Je t'explique Charlie, normalement une transformation dure trois voir quatre jours, la tienne a pris un peu plus de 36 heures et tu as un don. Ce dernier est un peu difficile a d'écrire. Il s'agit en fait d'une sorte d'aura qui vous protège un peu comme un bouclier mais différent quand même. Je pense que c'est ça qui est là cause de votre contrôle sur votre soif.**

**OK, c'est bon ou pas.**

**C'est très bon pour toi car tu pourras rejoindre ta fille rapidement sans vouloir la vider de son sang. Tu pourras aussi convaincre qui tu veux de ce que tu veux grâce a cette aura.**

**OK, merci.**

**Charlie, tu veux venir avec moi à la chasse. Je vais te montrer comment nous nous nourrissons.**

**Je te suis.**

Nous partons donc dans la forêt et elle me montre comment repérer ma proie et comment la tuer sans trop me salir. Je chasse rapidement un ours pour voir comment je me débrouille et je dois dire que je fais sa très bien. Une fois notre repas fini, nous rentrons au chalet et montons dans notre chambre.

**Esmée, je voudrais en savoir plus sur toi.**

**Je vais te raconter ma vie et si tu as encore des questions je verrai si je sais y répondre.**

Elle me raconte donc tout se dont elle se souvient de sa vie d'humaine, son fils mort et son suicide. Sa transformation et la création de sa famille avec Carlisle. Je l'écoute et ne l'interrompt jamais. Une fois son histoire finie, je la regarde et lui caresse doucement la joue.

**Tu es une femme magnifique. Je suis désolé pour ton fils mais je pense que tu as comblé se vide avec les enfants que vous avez créé ou qui vous ont rejoint. Ma fille étant la dernière à compléter le tableau. Je suis heureux que Carlisle t'ai trouvée et transformée sinon je ne t'aurais jamais rencontré.**

**Merci. Peux-tu m'en dire plus sur toi aussi. Bella m'a déjà beaucoup parlé de toi mais je veux en savoir plus.**

Je lui raconte donc aussi ma vie, ma rencontre avec Renée, la naissance de Bella et le divorce. La douleur que j'ai ressentie en voyant Renée partir avec Bella et le manque que j'ai ressenti pendant ces années où elle était loin de moi. Ma joie de la voir revenir vivre avec moi. Je lui dis aussi que j'ai eu peur quand elle m'a avoué qu'elle était comme une mère pour elle et que nous étions sa famille. Mais m'avoua ensuite que maintenant il était heureux que nous soyons aussi proches.

**Charlie, je te remercie de m'avoir tout dit. Est-ce que tu as encore des questions pour moi ?**

**Une seule en fait. Est- ce que je peux t'embrasser ?**

Elle ne me répond pas et se penche vers moi. Je comprends qu'elle me donne son accord et prend possession de ses lèvres. Le baiser est doux et tendre au début mais devient vite passionné. Je passe une de mes mains dans son dos pendant que l'autre remonte le long de son cou pour aller dans ses cheveux. Je la tire plus près de moi et elle me laisse faire. Je la couche sur le lit et me place au-dessus d'elle. Je mets fin au baiser et veut me reculer mais elle ne me laisse pas faire.

**Je suis désolé Esmée, je ne voulais pas être aussi rapide.**

**Charlie, ne t'excuse pas. Je sais que nous ne nous connaissons que depuis trois jours mais avec notre discussion, j'ai l'impression de te connaître depuis toujours. Je sais que tu seras avec moi pour l'éternité donc rien n'ira trop vite entre nous.**

**Moi aussi j'ai l'impression de te connaître depuis toujours. Je ... Je t'aime.**

**Moi aussi je t'aime Charlie.**

Je la tire sur moi et je commence à défaire les boutons de sa chemise. Après trois boutons je m'arrête et la regarde pour avoir son accord. Elle commence elle aussi à ouvrir les boutons de ma chemise. Nous finissons par nous déshabiller mutuellement. Ses mains caressent tout mon corps et j'avoue que ça m'a manqué. Il est vrai que je n'ai plus été intime avec une femme depuis mon divorce. Je me concentre sur le moment présent et profite des caresses de cette femme merveilleuse qu'est Esmée. Je ne la laisse pas en reste, mes mains se promènent partout sur son corps aussi. Je commence une descente vers ses seins et les embrassent et les cajoles l'un comme l'autre. Je me place correctement entre ses jambes et fini par la pénétré. Elle est tellement parfaite pour moi. Nous finissons par faire l'amour plusieurs fois cette nuit-là, ne comptant plus le nombre d'orgasmes. Le lendemain matin, nous téléphonons à Bella et Carlisle.

**Bonjour ma chérie, ton père est déjà réveillé et se contrôle très bien, tout comme Alice l'avait prédit. Nous reviendrons fin du mois.**

**Super, je suis tellement heureuse. Mais pourquoi attendre la fin du mois ?**

**Je dirais que ton père doit quand même apprendre à gérer sa force.**

Je rigole en silence en repensant au lit que nous avons détruit pendant la nuit et la porte que j'ai cassé en voulant aller dans la salle de bain. Cette femme est parfaite en tout et je suis heureux d'avoir fait sa connaissance. Je pense que je peux dire que mon amour pour Renée fait pâle figure par rapport à l'amour que je ressens déjà pour Esmée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sais que je ne pourrais plus vivre sans elle. Je sais que je veux faire d'elle ma femme si elle accepte. Je n'aurais jamais cru que je pouvais être aussi passionné surtout au lit mais je pense que mon nouveau statut y est pour beaucoup.

POV Esmée

**Ok, je comprends. A dans quinze jours alors.**

Elle raccroche et je vais rejoindre Charlie qui m'attend toujours dans la salle de bain. Nous allons prendre notre douche et faisons l'amour à nouveau. J'aime cet homme et je sais que c'est réciproque. Nos corps sont faits pour se compléter. Il est mon amour et je sais que je suis le sien. Une fois sorti de la douche, nous descendons et je demande un peu d'aide à ma famille pour apprendre à Charlie à contrôler sa force avec de petits exercices. Les journées passent rapidement entre ses exercices, nos chasses et nos moments intimes. Demain est déjà le jour de notre retour auprès de notre fille. Il est un peu anxieux, peur de lui faire mal. Je le rassure et il se relaxe un peu. Nous sommes partis tôt le matin pour être rapidement chez nous. Bella lui avait téléphoné plusieurs fois pendant ces deux semaines en demandant s'il était d'accord de permettre à Leah et Edward d'emménager dans leur ancienne maison et il avait été d'accord après les explications du pourquoi et du comment. J'étais heureuse que mon fils soit en couple et heureux bien que la personne m'ai surpris. Je ne pensais pas cela possible. Un loup et un vampire, on aura tout vu. Nous sommes devant la porte de notre maison et je peux entendre tout le monde attendre que nous rentrions. La plus nerveuse étant Bella.

POV Bella

Quinze jours sans voir mon père ou ma mère. Je suis heureuse que tout se passe bien pour lui et qu'il gère sa soif. Grâce à Carlisle et nos ébats sexuels fréquents et long et le reste de la famille qui m'a tenu occupée, je n'ai pas vraiment vu le temps passé. Jake et Seth étaient très souvent ici aussi au début mais n'ont pas supporté de m'entendre avec Carlisle mais aussi le rapprochement entre Leah et Edward avant leur déménagement. Mon père avait donné son accord et ils avaient donc emménagé dans notre ancienne maison. J'avais été avec Carlisle et Jasper pour vider ma chambre et prendre toutes mes affaires pendant qu'Alice, Rose et Emmett avaient pris tout ce qu'il fallait pour mon père et changer toute la décoration. Edward et Leah étaient plus proches que jamais. Sue avait fini par accepter Edward mais leurs rendaient fréquemment visite avec Billy. Leah s'était excusée auprès de Sam et d'Emily. Tout s'arrangeait entre eux. Je suis revenue au moment présent en entendant une voiture devant la maison mais surtout parce que mon homme m'avait pris dans ses bras et mis un peu derrière lui mais aussi parce que toutes les têtes se sont tournée vers la porte d'entrée. Esmée fut la première à rentrer suivi de mon père.

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

**Bonjour maman, papa ?**

Je vois que mon père reste un peu à l'écart et ne m'approche pas. Je suis déçue et ça doit se voir sur mon visage.

**Je vais bien Bell's mais j'ai peur de te faire mal si je te prends dans mes bras.**

Je vais dans ses bras après être sortie de ceux de mon homme et lui avoir dit de me faire confiance. Charlie ferme doucement ses bras autour de moi pour être sûr de ne pas me faire mal.

**Tu m'as manqué Bell's.**

**Toi aussi papa mais maintenant nous serons ensemble pour toujours si mon homme consent à me transformer.**

**Bien sûr mais quand tu auras eu ton diplôme, je me ferai un plaisir de faire de toi ma femme et ma compagne pour l'éternité.**

Je relève la tête et regarde mon homme dans les yeux. Je n'arrive pas à bouger tellement je suis surprise de ce qui se dit autour de moi.

**Carlisle, tu te rends compte que tu viens de faire une promesse de faire de ma fille ta femme.**

**Oui, et je compte bien la tenir si elle me laisse faire et que tu me donnes ton accord.**

**Je ne vois pas pourquoi je dirais non. Elle t'aime, tu l'aimes et nous sommes maintenant une belle et grande famille.**

**Je suis là je vous rappelle.**

Nous rigolons tous et je peux voir que mon père est un peu plus détendu. Nous prenons tous place dans les divans et parlons encore de tout ce qui s'est passé durant ces quelques jours depuis l'attaque de Victoria. Mon père avait pris ma mère sur ses genoux et j'étais sur ceux de mon homme. Leah et Edward était rentré chez eux et avait pris Seth avec. Jake était rentré chez lui pour annoncer le retour de Charlie à Billy mais aussi pour lui dire que tout irait bien, qu'ils pourraient encore se voir à l'avenir car mon père avait un très bon contrôle de sa soif. Charlie en était d'ailleurs très fier. Nous avions trouvé une certaine routine entre nous et Esmée cuisinait toujours pour moi. Les jours passèrent et Charlie se détendait de plus en plus. Il se contrôlait effectivement très bien et en était fier. Billy était venu lui rendre visite le lendemain de son retour. Tout c'était très bien passé et Charlie était fier de lui, tout comme la famille. Billy en était vraiment heureux aussi surtout qu'il a bien vu l'amour que mes parents se portent. Il accepte Esmée avec plus de facilité que je le pensais, mais personne ne résiste à Esmée. Billy avait même invité Charlie chez lui pour certains matchs. Esmée était heureuse que leur amitié reste aussi forte malgré le changement de Charlie.

Voilà, ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les autres mais c'est fait pour.


	9. Chapter 9: Jake et Angela

Merci pour vos commentaires et à ma bêta pour ses corrections. Voici la suite pour vous et j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire.

Chapitre 8

POV Bella

Au lycée tout allait bien. J'avais d'ailleurs pris rendez-vous avec Angela pour une sortie shopping ce week-end. Elle voulait que nous allions choisir nos robes pour le bal de remise des diplômes avant que toutes les belles robes soient déjà partie. Alice et Rose allaient venir avec nous. Alice connaissant déjà à l'avance les lieux où chercher et trouver de belles robes pas chères. Nous étions déjà samedi et nous étions en route pour aller chercher Angela avant d'aller à Seattle. Elle était curieuse de faire la connaissance de mes sœurs et vice-versa. J'avais prévenu Alice de ne pas rouler trop vite et de faire attention à ces paroles tout comme Rose. Nous avions donc mis presque deux heures pour arriver au centre commerciale. Alice nous dit de la suivre car elle avait fait des « recherches » sur le net pour trouver les bons magasins où nous pourrions faire de bonnes affaires. La journée passa rapidement entre les essayages et les différentes choses que nous voulions et trouvions. Nous étions en train de faire une pause pour manger, en tout cas Angie et moi, lorsque je vis un groupe de jeune que je connais trop bien.

**Salut Jake,Seth, Paul. Vous nous suivez ?**

**Non, on est venu pour chercher un cadeau pour Leah et « Edward » suite à leur emménagement dans ton ancienne maison. **

**Tu as du mal à l'accepter, hein Paul ?**

**Je le fais pour Leah. Et parce que je vois qu'elle est plus heureuse maintenant. Elle s'est même excusée auprès de Sam et Emily.**

**Super, je suis contente pour elle. Au fait, je vous présente Angela. Angela, je te présente Paul, Seth et Jacob.**

**Salut.**

Seth et Paul lui avaient répondu en même temps. Jake par contre regardait Angela comme si elle était la huitième merveille du monde. Si j'avais su qu'Angie était la femme qu'il fallait à Jake, je les auraient présenté plus tôt. Je remue ma main devant les yeux de Jake.

**Jake, tu es encore avec nous ?**

Seth et Paul sont écroulés de rire. Angie, elle est rouge et un peu gênée. Jake fini par bouger et me répond.

**Oui, je suis là. Je suis Jacob et je suis heureux de faire ta connaissance Angela.**

**Moi aussi mais tu peux dire Angie comme les autres si tu veux.**

**Alors appelle-moi Jake.**

Il lui tend la main et elle la prend timidement. Je suis heureuse pour lui mais aussi un peu pour moi car elle est devenue une bonne amie et elle va pouvoir connaître la vérité sur ma famille et la meute. Alice et Rose nous rejoignent et sont surprise de voir les gars mais aussi la main de Jake qui tient toujours celle d'Angie.

**Alice, je pense que notre loup c'est imprégné.**

Je le souffle de façon à ce qu'Angie soit la seule qui ne l'entende pas. Seth et Paul rigolent encore un peu avant que ce dernier ne mette une tape sur l'épaule de Seth. Il lui fait signe d'aller faire ce qu'ils sont venu faire et de laisser Jake ici avec nous. Seth nous sourit et part à la suite de Paul. Jake ne remarque rien de tout ça tellement il est pris par Angie.

POV Jake

Nous étions venu au centre commerciale pour acheter un cadeau pour Leah et son « mec ». En rentrant dans le bâtiment, nous avions tout de suite senti les Cullen et Bella. Nous avions donc suivi l'odeur et avions fini par la trouver avec une jeune fille. Je ne la voyais que de dos pour le moment. Une fois près d'elles, Bella nous a présenté et elle c'est retournée. Je ne pouvais plus rien voir d'autre qu'elle. Elle était tellement belle, je me suis senti comme si tout ce que j'étais n'existais plus et que je ne vivrais plus que pour elle. Elle est devenu mon centre d'attraction, mon cœur. La meute et tout le reste pouvait bien disparaître que je n'en aurais rien à foutre tant qu'elle est avec moi. Je me suis enfin imprégné. Je n'osais plus y croire. Seth et Paul se foutaient de ma gueule mais je n'en avais que faire. Bella me parla mais je ne l'écoutais pas. Je finis par sortir de ma rêverie pour me présenter et je peux dire qu'elle a une voix magnifique. Mes compagnons ont fini par arrêté de rire mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Après un moment, je remarque que je tiens toujours sa main et que nous n'avons pas bougé.

**Bella, ça vous dérange si j'enlève Angie un moment ?**

**Si elle est d'accord, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients.**

**Angie, tu veux bien venir te promener avec moi un moment. Nous pourrons faire plus amples connaissance.**

**Je veux bien. Bella, ça ne vous dérange pas si je vais avec lui ?**

**Non pas du tout en plus nous avons tout ce que nous voulions de toute façon.**

Nous partons donc vers la sortie du centre commerciale et j'ai toujours sa main dans la mienne. Je ne peux me résoudre à la lâcher. Je l'emmène jusqu'à ma voiture et lui ouvre la porte. Elle monte dedans sans même me demander où nous allons. Je me dirige vers La Push et m'arrête sur le parking. Vu qu'il fait quand même un peu froid, je ne veux pas sortir.

**Est-ce que tu es d'accord de rester dans la voiture, il fait un peu froid dehors.**

**Bien sûr. Je ne t'ai jamais vu au lycée, tu viens d'où ?**

**En fait, je vis sur la réserve et vais donc au lycée de celle-ci. **

**Je comprends maintenant car un beau mec comme toi, je l'aurais vu plus tôt.**

Elle met tout de suite sa main sur sa bouche comme si elle était surprise elle-même de ce qu'elle vient de lui fais mon sourire en coin.

**Tu es belle quand tu rougis. Pas que tu ne l'es pas en temps normal...**

**Merci. Tu as quel âge ?**

**J'ai presque 17 ans. J'aurai mon anniversaire dans 3 mois. Et toi ?**

**J'ai presque 18 ans, moi c'est dans 4 mois 1/2.**

**Est-ce que ça te gêne que je sois un peu plus jeune que toi ?**

**Je ne pense pas car physiquement tu fais plus vieux que moi. Et puis, l'âge ne compte pas en amour.**

**Angie, est-ce que tu serais d'accord de venir ce soir à un feu de camp à la réserve ? Je voudrais te dire quelque chose d'important et en même temps te présenter au reste de ma famille et de mes amis.**

**Je veux bien. Bella sera là aussi ?**

**Je lui demanderai de venir.**

**Alors je veux bien. Je viens avec elle ou tu viens me chercher ?**

**Donne mon ton numéro de téléphone et ton adresse . Je viendrai te chercher.**

Elle me les donne et nous parlons encore un moment avant qu'elle ne me dise qu'il est l'heure pour elle de rentrer chez elle. Elle doit demander à ses parents si elle peut venir ce soir. Je la ramène chez Bella car elle veut encore la voir avant et que c'était prévu que ce soit elle qui la ramène. Je la quitte donc à contre cœur devant la villa. Je repars à la réserve car il faut que je parle à mon père et Sam pour le feu de camp de ce soir mais aussi pour leur annoncer la nouvelle en espérant que Seth et Paul ne sont pas encore rentrer et qu'ils n'ont rien dit. J'arrive donc devant ma maison et rejoins mon père qui est au salon en train de regarder un match avec Charlie. Que fait-il ici ?

**Papa ? Que fait Charlie ici ?**

**Je regarde juste un match, je ne vais pas le tuer !**

**Je ne dis pas ça contre toi Charlie mais je pensais qu'aucun vampire ne pouvais venir sur notre territoire.**

**Jake, comme tu l'as dit, il fait partie de la famille maintenant que Leah est en couple avec Edward. Les Cullen sont nos amis maintenant. Donc, je peux me permettre de le faire venir ici. **

**OK pas de soucis pour moi. Papa, je me suis enfin imprégné. Elle s'appelle Angela et c'est l'amie de Bella. Elle va venir ce soir au feu de camp pour que je puisse tout lui dire après que tu es raconté nos légendes. **

**Je suis heureux pour toi mon fils, parles-en juste avec Sam avant.**

**J'y vais tout de suite mais je voulais que tu sois le premier à qui je le dise.**

Je ressors et cours vers chez Sam. J'entre sans toquer comme toujours et tout le monde est là. Seth et Paul me regardent et je peux voir qu'ils n'ont encore rien dit.

**Je suis là pour vous annoncer que je me suis imprégné aujourd'hui et qu'elle sera présente au feu de camp ce soir. Elle s'appelle Angela et c'est une amie à Bella. Elle voudrais d'ailleurs que cette dernière soit présente. Tu es d'accord ou pas ?**

**Jake, Bella est une humaine que je sache et n'a donc aucune raison de ne pas être présente. **

**Oui mais elle ne fait rien sans Carlisle pour le moment donc il sera là aussi si vous êtes d'accord.**

**Jake, ils font partie de la famille et c'est toi qui l'a dit en premier alors ne stresse pas. Invites-les tous si tu veux comme ça on montrera notre bonne volonté. **

**Ok tu sonnes ou je le fais ?**

**Jake, fais-le, comme ça tu peux tout doucement te faire au fait qu'un jour se sera toi l'alpha.**

**J'ai encore le temps pour ça.**

Je prends mon téléphone et sonne à Bella pour voir si elle et sa famille veulent venir au feu de camp ce soir en lui disant qu'Angela sera là aussi.

POV Bella

J'étais rentrée à la maison avec mes deux sœurs vu qu'Angie était partie avec Jake. Nous avions d'ailleurs encore bien rigolé de tout ça sur le chemin du retour. J'ai à peine passer la porte de la maison que mon téléphone sonne.

**Bell's, c'est Jake.**

**Je sais.**

**Je te téléphone pour vous invitez tous au feu de camp ce soir.**

**Tous ?**

**Oui tous, on veut vous montrer qu'on forme une « famille » maintenant.**

**Dit surtout que tu as invité Angie et que tu veux que je sois là mais comme je ne quitte que très rarement Carlisle, vous avez décidé d'inviter toute la famille.**

**C'est à peu près ça.**

**On viendra. A quel heure ?**

**Je dirai vers 18h30-19h si ça va pour vous.**

**Ok. A ce soir Jake.**

**Bye Bell's.**

Je raccroche et je me retourne vers ma famille qui a suivi ma conversation. Je vais dans les bras de mon homme et l'embrasse avant de dire quoi que se soit. Il m'a manqué aujourd'hui.

**Bonjour mon amour. Tu as passé une bonne journée.**

**Oui, on a passé un bon moment surtout quand j'ai présenté Angie et Jake. Ce dernier c'est d'ailleurs imprégné d'elle. D'où l'invitation pur le feu de camp ce soir.**

**Je suis heureux qu'ils nous invitent et nous allons y aller bien sûr.**

**Super.**

Il m'accompagne à notre chambre et m'aide à ranger mes achats. Une fois tout ranger. Nous allons prendre notre douche et je dois dire qu'elle fût très longue. Il aime me faire l'amour sous la douche et je dois dire que j'aime aussi. J'avais d'ailleurs envie d'essayer quelque chose et je pense que la douche était l'endroit idéal pour essayer. Je me suis donc mise à l'embrasser et à descendre le long de son cou et de son torse en le couvrant de baiser. Je suis descendue le long de son ventre pour me retrouver à genou devant lui.

**Bella, mon amour, tu n'as pas à faire ça. **

**Je veux le faire. **

**Mon amour, je trouve ...**

**Non, laisse moi faire. S'il te plaît.**

Il ne dit plus rien et me laisse faire. Je commence donc à lécher le bout de son gland et je peux tout de suite dire que ça lui plaît. Il laisse sortir un léger gémissement. Je prends un peu plus d'assurance et lèche le long de son sexe de haut en bas et de bas en haut pour finir par le prendre en bouche. Je fais des va et vient assez lent et je peux voir que mon homme à jeter sa tête en arrière et profite. Ce que je ne sais pas prendre en bouche, je le masse avec ma main qui suit les mouvements de ma bouche. Je peux sentir qu'il est sur le point d'arriver car il se tend.

**Mon amour, je ne vais pas tenir longtemps si tu continues comme ça. Je ne veux pas venir comme ça dans ta bouche.**

Pour lui faire comprendre que je ne veux pas arrêter, j'accélère mes vas et vient sur lui. Il n'a pas tenu longtemps et se repend en de long jet dans ma bouche et j'avale tout ce qu'il me donne avec plaisir. Je ne suis pas dégoûtée du tout et j'en suis heureuse. Je me relève et il m'embrasse à pleine bouche avant de se reculer.

**Mon amour, je ne trouve pas les mots pour décrire ce que tu viens de faire mais je peux te dire que j'aime ça à condition que ça te va aussi. Je ne voudrais pas que tu te forces à faire certaines choses.**

**Je t'aime Carlisle et je dois avouer que ce que je viens de faire m'a plu et même excitée alors fais moi l'amour maintenant.**

Je n'ai pas besoin d'en dire plus qu'il est déjà en moi à me faire l'amour comme jamais auparavant.

POV Jake

Je ne peux pas croire que je me suis imprégné. Je suis tellement heureux et le reste de la meute aussi. Je voudrais déjà être ce soir pour la voir. J'espère qu'elle acceptera ma nature et qu'elle ne partira pas en courant. Bella pourra l'aider avec tout ça si nécessaire. Je vais rejoindre la meute derrière chez Sam où aura lieu le feu de camp. Tout le monde est déjà là sauf Angie, Bella et les Cullen. Emily, Claire, Rachel et Sue avaient fait à manger pour tout le monde, enfin temps passait trop lentement à mon goût mais finalement il était l'heure d'aller chercher Angie. Je me mis donc en route et me rendais à l'adresse reçue. Elle m'attendait devant sa porte et une fois que je fus garer, elle se dirigea vers ma voiture et vint s'asseoir.

**Bonsoir Jake. Tu vas bien ?**

**Bonsoir Angie. Oui et toi ?**

**Un peu curieuse mais sinon ça va.**

**Alors en route. Bella est sûrement déjà arrivée.**

Je repars donc vers la réserve et au moment d'arriver chez Sam, je vois effectivement la voiture de Carlisle et la grosse Jeep d'Emmett. Je me gare et sors de la voiture pour aller ouvrir la porte à Angie mais elle sort déjà de son côté. Bella se dirige vers nous et nous salue.

**Alors Angie, tu vas bien depuis cet après-midi ?**

**Oui, curieuse de voir comment va se passer la soirée.**

**Tu vas voir, ils ne vont pas te manger.**

Bella me fait un clin d'œil et prend Angie par le bras pour l'amener près du feu.

**Angie, je te présente Carlisle Cullen et sa famille que tu connais en partie. **

**Bonsoir docteur Cullen.**

**Angela, tu peux dire Carlisle tu sais.**

**Ok, alors bonsoir Carlisle. **

Je les rejoins et dépose mon bras autour des épaules d'Angie. Elle me laisse faire et se blotti même contre moi.

**Angie, tu as faim ?**

**Oui un peu.**

**Je vais te chercher quelque chose. Tu as une préférence entre hot-dog, patate grillée ou poulet ?**

**Je veux bien un hot-dog avec Ketchup et moutarde si possible.**

**Je reviens tout de suite.**

Je me dirige vers Emily et lui demande un hot-dog comme Angie le veux. Je reviens avec trois hot-dog au total comme ça elle en a assez au cas où sinon je mangerai le reste.

**Merci mais un aurait suffit Jake.**

**Pas grave soit Bell's en prend un sinon je mangerai le reste.**

Effectivement Bella en prend un et je prends donc le dernier. Nous allons nous asseoir près du feu et mangeons. Mon père a prit place et commence à raconter nos légendes. Je suis assis juste derrière Angie et elle a la tête sur mon torse. Elle écoute avec attention ce qu'il dit et j'essaye de voir ses réactions. Une fois les légendes finies, il se retourne vers nous et demande à Angie ce qu'elle pense de ces légendes.

**Je trouve tout sa merveilleux mais je ne comprends pas la question.**

**En fait, nos légendes ne sont pas que des légendes. Il y a un fond de vérité. **

**Qu'elle partie est fondée sur la vérité ?**

**La partie sur les sangs-froids et sur notre nature.**

**Tu veux me faire croire que les loups-garous et les vampires existent ? Car je suppose bien que les sangs-froids sont des vampires.**

**Oui, tu supposes bien et oui, c'est la vérité. **

**Jake, ces créatures n'existent pas dans la vie réelle. Il s'agit de légendes.**

**Bella, tu peux me donner un coup de main s'il te plaît ?**

**...**

**Angie, ce que Jake et son père essaye de te dire est vrai. Les vampires et les loups-garous existent vraiment et tu es même en leur présence pour le moment.**

**Je ne comprends pas Bella, pourquoi je serais en présence de ces créatures. Ils n'y que les Cullen et des Quileutes ici. **

**Oui et les Quileutes sont les loups-garous et les Cullen sont les vampires mais ils ne se nourrissent que de sang animal donc tu ne risques rien.**

**...**

**Angie, as-tu besoin de preuve visuelle ?**

**...**

**Jake je pense qu'il va falloir que tu mûtes sinon elle ne le croira pas.**

**OK, je le fais ici ou je vais dans le bois et je reviens ?**

**Jake, va derrière cet arbre et revient sous ta forme de loup.**

**C'est une blague n'est-ce pas ? Il ne va pas vraiment se transformer ?**

**Angie, regarde.**

Je me dirige vers l'arbre, enlève mais vêtements et mute avant de retourner près du feu. Je me concentre sur Angie et regarde ces réactions. Elle ne bouge plus et je peux voir qu'elle est choquée.

**Angie, je te présente Jake sous sa forme de loup. **

**Je ne vous crois pas. **

**Jake, je sais que tu vas être tout nu mais peux tu reprendre forme humaine devant elle.**

Je reprends donc ma forme humaine et je suis effectivement tout nu mais mise à part pour Bella et Angie, je ne suis pas gêné. Seth me rapporte mais habits et je remets juste mon short. Angie ne bouge toujours pas. Je m'avance vers elle et elle ne réagit toujours pas. Je la prends dans mes bras et elle commence à pleurer. Je ne m'attendais pas à cette réaction.

**Angie, je suis là et je ne te ferai jamais de mal. Je sais que cela peu te paraître bizarre mais je t'aime depuis le moment où j'ai posé mes yeux sur toi. Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour que tu sois heureuse. Je peux être ton ami, ton confident ou ton amant. Tu choisiras toujours ce que tu veux que je sois pour toi.**

**Jake, je ne sais pas quoi dire, je ressens une forte attirance pour toi mais je ne sais pas pourquoi.**

**Angie, il s'agit de ce que nous appelons l'imprégnation. Cela signifie que je suis à toi et tu es à moi et ça pour la vie. Comme je t'ai dis avant, je ne pourrais jamais te faire de mal. Tu es ma vie à présent et je t'aime de tout mon cœur et toute mon âme.**

**Angie, je sais que ça fait beaucoup à accepter mais je peux te jurer qu'il dit vrai. Il ne sera jamais capable de te faire du mal sans s'en faire aussi. **

**Bella, tu étais au courant de tout ça mais comment ?**

**Je suis amoureuse d'un vampire. **

**Edward est un vampire ?**

**Je ne suis plus avec Edward. Lui et moi avons rompu car je suis l'âme-soeur de Carlisle, je l'aime plus que ma propre vie. Et puis Edward est en couple avec Leah maintenant. Il leur est arriver la même chose que pour toi et Jake.**

**Moi aussi je t'aime mon amour.**

**Bella ?**

**Oui Angie ?**

**Je crois que je me sens pas bien.**

Effectivement, elle perd connaissance dans mes bras et Carlisle arrive tout de suite pour voir si tout va bien.

**Je pense que c'était un peu de trop pour elle mais tout va bien. Alice ?**

**Désolée Carlisle quand je suis avec la meute je ne vois rien. **

**Pas de soucis.**

Angie remue déjà dans mes bras et ouvre doucement les yeux.

**Angie, est-ce que ça va ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?**

**Un verre d'eau.**

Seth me l'apporte déjà.

**Tiens mon ange.**

**Merci.**

Elle boit doucement son eau et regarde autour d'elle pour finir avec moi. Elle me regarde dans les yeux et je peux voir qu'il n'y a pas de peur mais un peu d'amour et autre chose que je n'arrive pas à définir.

**Mon ange, tu as encore des questions ?**

**Oui, juste une. Tu ne me quitteras jamais ?**

**J'en suis incapable mon ange. Je suis à toi pour le restant de nos jours.**

**Merci.**

Elle dépose doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes et recule aussi vite. Elle est toute rouge mais je suis heureux et la serre un peu plus fort dans mes bras.

**Angie, cela signifie-t-il que tu nous crois et que tu acceptes la nature de Jake ?**

**Oui, je vous crois. Je vais devoir m'y faire avec le temps donc pardon si parfois je douterai malgré tout. J'accepte la nature de Jake car tu m'as dit que tout est vrai et qu'il ne peut pas me faire de mal.**

**Si tu savais comme je suis contente pour vous deux.**

**Merci Bell's. **

Je me penche vers mon ange et prend possession de sa bouche mais avec un peu plus de passion que son baiser à elle. Elle se laisse faire et je suis le plus heureux des loups en ce moment.

POV Bella

Je suis vraiment heureuse qu' Angie le prenne aussi bien mais je ne suis pas vraiment surprise. L'imprégnation l'aide beaucoup pour ça et Jake est parfait pour elle. Carlisle me prend dans ses bras et nous passons une bonne soirée avec la meute et les imprégnés. Nous repartons vers 2h du matin et je dois dire que je suis heureuse que mon père soit un vampire maintenant et qu'il vit aussi chez les Cullen. Je peux donc passer toutes mes nuits avec mon homme. Nous faisons encore l'amour jusqu'au petit matin et je m'endors dans ces bras.

Voilà, Jake a fini par trouver son imprégnée et elle l'accepte. Tout va bien pour le moment mais la suite au prochain chapitre.


	10. Chapter 10: Les Volturi

Merci pour tous vos commentaires, ils me font toujours autant plaisir et je dois dire que ça me donne vraiment envie de vous faire plaisir et de vous faire partager mes idées. Je vais prendre le temps de vous donner quelques infos pour la suite. En tout, il y aura 25 chapitres. Donc vous avez encore un peu de temps avant de voir la fin arriver. Je prépare également une nouvelle fiction sur le couple Bella/Jasper. J'aimerais savoir si vous en voulez ou pas. Je sais aussi que je voudrais aussi en faire une sur le couple Bella/Emmett, donc dite moi le couple qui vous donne le plus envie et je commencerai par celui qui a le plus de vote. Je vous laisse à la suite et bonne lecture.

Chapitre 9

POV Bella

Le temps passait assez rapidement, Jake et Angie était devenu inséparable. Leur amour fessait plaisir à voir. Edward et Leah aussi filait le parfait amour. Carlisle était d'ailleurs toujours surpris que ces deux-là s'entendent si bien et s'aiment tellement. Charlie se plaisait vraiment dans sa nouvelle vie et était plus qu'heureux d'avoir Esmée, Billy et moi dans celle-ci malgré son nouveau statut. Charlie et Esmée avait prévu de se marier et j'en étais plus qu'heureuse mais surtout surprise à cause de l'aversion pour le mariage dont mon père avait fait preuve sa son divorce avec Renée. Esmée l'avait vraiment changé. Moi, j'attendais toujours et encore la demande officielle de mon homme. Nous étions dans le salon avec la famille lorsqu' Alice laissa tomber mon verre d'eau. Jasper fût près d'elle en moins d'une seconde.

**Qu'as-tu vu ?**

**Les Volturi...**

**Quoi !**

**Mais pourquoi ?**

**Victoria... Elle leur avait envoyé une lettre pour leur dire qu'une humaine savait pour notre secret mais n'a pas encore été transformée.**

**Quand ?**

**Ils seront là dans trois jours mais je ne vois pas plus pour le moment. Aro veut savoir ce qui se passe et n'a pas encore pris de décision.**

**Donc nous avons une chance de leurs parler et de les faire patienté le temps que Bella finisse le lycée. Je ne pourrais pas attendre plus de toute façon.**

**Mon homme, je t'ai déjà dit que je t'aime aujourd'hui ?**

**Oui mais j'aime te l'entendre dire.**

**Je t'aime Carlisle de tout mon cœur.**

**Moi aussi je t'aime mon amour.**

**Bon, on peut en revenir aux Volturi et leur venue. On fait quoi ?**

**Rien on va juste faire venir les Denali par sécurité mais rien de plus. Tu peux t'en occuper Alice ?**

**Oui, je vais les appeler tout de suite.**

Elle quitte la pièce suivie de Jasper et nous continuons nos activités. Mon homme me fait signe de le suivre et nous allons dans son bureau.

**Bella, je sais que tu ne veux pas attendre trop longtemps pour ta transformation mais je dois dire que je voudrais attendre que tu finisses le lycée mais aussi que nous soyons mariés avant. Je ne veux pas devoir attendre un an de plus que tu passes ta période de nouveau-né.**

**Carlisle, tu n'as même pas encore faite de demande officielle et tu parles du mariage comme si nous avions déjà fixé une date. Je veux me marié avec toi et ce le plus vite possible.**

Je n'ai pas le temps d'en dire plus, qu'il me porte et que nous sommes en plein milieu du salon en à peine dix secondes. Il pose un genou à terre et me regarde dans les yeux.

**Isabella Marie Swan, me ferais-tu l'honneur de devenir ma femme ?**

**Bien sûr que je le veux ! Je t'aime tellement...**

Et je lui saute dans les bras. Il me rattrape en vol et me serre aussi fort qu'il le peut sans me faire mal. La famille c'est jointe à nous pour ce câlin. Alice et Jasper sont revenus entre temps et elle me regarde avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

**Oui, Alice tu pourras organiser le mariage à conditions que j'ai mon mot à dire pour tout et qu'il reste petit.**

**OOOOOUUUUUIIIII... Tout ce que tu veux, il sera juste magnifique.**

**D'abord on se concentre sur les Volturi et ensuite le mariage de mes parents et le nôtre.**

**Ok, Esmée m'a déjà donné son accord mais tu es bien la fille de ton père car il a donné la même condition que toi.**

**Alice, ma fille me ressemble trop pour ça. Elle n'aime pas être au centre de l'attention.**

**Si elle te ressemble autant peut-être qu'elle sera comme toi une foi vampire. Pas de soif incontrôlable.**

**On verra Alice mais nous avons encore un peu le temps avant de vérifié cette donnée.**

Nous rigolons encore un peu avant qu'il ne soit l'heure pour moi d'aller au lit. Je suis encore une lycéenne après tout et humaine. Heureusement nous sommes mercredi et donc la venue des Volturi est prévue pour le week-end. Je m'endors rapidement dans les bras de mon homme. Le jeudi et le vendredi passent vite et sans accro. Le samedi matin, les Denali arrivent et je fais enfin la connaissance des cousins d'Alaska. Eléazar me prend la main pour me saluer et me regarde avec un air surpris sur le visage.

**Carlisle, tu ne m'avais pas dit que Bella était un bouclier très puissant car il est déjà actif alors qu'elle est encore humaine. De plus je peux dire qu'il sera physique comme mental et qu'elle est une sorte d'éponge car elle pourra copier les dons qu'elle veut. Elle a d'ailleurs déjà copié sans le savoir je pense celui d'Alice, Jasper et Edward mais ceux-ci ne seront actifs que lors de sa transformation.**

**Je pensais bien qu'elle était un bouclier car Edward ne peut pas lire ses pensées mais je ne me suis pas demandé plus. Je voulais attendre sa transformation pour en voir l'ampleur.**

**Je suis là je vous signale et je n'ai rien compris à ce qui vient d'être dit.**

**Bella, tu es un bouclier, cela signifie que personne ne peut t'attaquer que ce soit au niveau physique ou mental. Bien que pour le physique, il faudra attendre ta transformation.**

**OK, j'ai un peu de mal à comprendre mais je pense en reparler avec mon homme quand nous serons seuls. Je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance et je vous remercie d'être venu.**

**De rien Bella. Nous ne sommes pas venus pour le combat contre Victoria car nous ne serions pas arriver à temps donc c'est normal de venir maintenant que nous savions à l'avance quand ils allaient venir.**

Esmée leur montra leurs chambres et nous n'avions plus qu'à attendre l'arrivée des Volturi. J'étais en train de manger quand Alice nous prévient qu'ils seraient là dans 10 min. Effectivement, à peine 9 minutes plus tard, nous entendions les voitures se garer devant la maison. Carlisle se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte et toute la famille le suivi. Devant la porte, je voyais trois voitures noires aux vitres teintées. Je prenais la main de Carlisle et il me déposa rapidement un baiser sur la tempe.

**Tout va bien se passer, je te le promets.**

Les portes des voitures s'ouvrirent et des silhouettes encapuchonnées en sortirent. Une fois qu'elles furent toutes sorties, ils se sont mis en ligne et les trois du milieux ont commencé à avancer vers nous en descendant leurs capuches. Celui du centre se mit à parler.

**Carlisle, je suis heureux de te revoir bien que le motif ne soit pas le meilleur. Une humaine qui serait la compagne de ton premier fils Edward, est au courant de notre secret mais pas transformée. Je suis déçu de toi.**

**Bonjour Aro et il ne s'agit pas de la compagne de mon fils mais de la mienne. Mais je vous en prie, entrez et nous pourrons en parler.**

Il leur fait signe de le suivre et nous repartons dans le salon où mon homme me prend tout de suite sur ses genoux. Tout le monde s'installe, enfin presque. Une partie des accompagnateurs qui ont fini par enlever leurs capuchons, restent debout derrière le divan où Aro et deux autres personnes se sont assisses.

**Alors, explique-nous pourquoi cette humaine n'est pas encore transformée.**

**Caïus, Bella sera transformée dès que sa dernière année au lycée sera terminée et que nous serons mariés.**

**Tu as donc divorcé d'Esmée ?**

**Oui, elle a d'ailleurs trouvé son âme-sœur aussi en la personne du père de Bella.**

**J'en suis heureux pour elle. Mais revenons-en à cette humaine.**

**Bella, elle s'appelle Bella.**

**Et je vous signale qu'elle peut parler et entendre ce qui se dit.**

**Mon amour, je sais que tu es là mais Caïus ne s'adressera pas à toi directement car tu es humaine et une femme en plus.**

**Ok, alors je vais me taire et ne répondre que lorsqu'on daignera me poser une question directement.**

Jasper avait senti ma colère et m'envoyais une onde de calme. Je le remerciais du regard.

**Je m'excuse pour le comportement de mon frère. Bella, tu es donc encore au lycée mais ton père est déjà un vampire alors pourquoi attendre. Personne ne signalera votre disparition.**

**Aro, j'ai des amis au lycée qui se poseraient des questions si je venais à disparaître du jour au lendemain comme mon père. Je dois avouer que mon père et moi n'étions pas aussi proches avant. Et j'ai encore ma mère biologique qui pourrais ce demander pourquoi je ne donne plus de nouvelles surtout après la soi-disant mort de mon père.**

**Je comprends, vous voulez la préparer petit à petit à ne plus avoir de vos nouvelles.**

**C'est exactement ça. Bella et Carlisle vont se marier et ils disparaîtront pendant leur lune de miel. C'est le plan qui marchera le mieux d'après ce que j'ai pu voir.**

**Alice, ton pouvoir me surprendra toujours.**

**Bon, imaginons que nous vous laissions le temps de faire tout ça, qu'est-ce qui nous prouvera que vous tiendrez parole.**

**Je viendrais vous présenter Bella une fois sa période de nouveau-né passée ou vous pourrez venir voir par vous-même une fois la transformation en cours. C'est comme vous préférez.**

**Je pense que nous viendrons pendant sa transformation et nous verrons ce qu'elle deviendra. Bella, est-ce que tu me permettrais de prendre ta main. Dans son courrier, Victoria signalait que ce cher Edward ne pouvait pas lire dans tes pensées. Je voudrais voir l'étendue de ton pouvoir.**

**Aro, Eléazar a déjà procéder à un petit test sur elle. Tu n'y arriveras pas car elle a un bouclier mental mais qui deviendra physique aussi après la transformation et elle a copié les dons d'Alice, Jasper et Edward.**

**Je voudrais en juger par moi-même malgré tout.**

Je lui tends donc ma main et lui souhaite bonne chance. Il prend ma main et me regarde pendant quelques minutes. Il me relâche et un sourire s'affiche sur son visage.

**Je ne peux pas lire en toi. Jane ?**

**NON, il est hors que question qu'elle teste son don sur ma compagne.**

Je regarde mon homme qui hurle sur Aro et ce dernier se retourne vers une petite blonde derrière lui. Elle me regarde avec un sourire malsain sur le visage. Je ne sens rien mais n'ose pas bouger. Elle me regarde avec horreur après une minute et fait un pas en avant mais Aro l'arrête.

**Et bien Carlisle ta peur est injustifiée vu que le don de Jane ne lui peut rien.**

**Mon amour vient près de moi, je ne veux plus que tu restes près de lui.**

Je retourne vers lui et il me prend directement dans ses bras. Je me sens tellement bien et en sécurité avec lui. Le dernier des trois rois nous regarde et fait signe à Aro qui lui tend la main.

**Mon cher, Marcus vient de me confirmer que Bella est bien ton âme-sœur et qu'Esmée et Charlie le sont aussi. Je suis heureux pour vous. Je pense que nous pouvons vous faire confiance et repartir chez nous. Je compte sur toi pour nous informer de la date pour la transformation de ta compagne. Si pour fin août, nous n'avons pas eu de tes nouvelles, nous reviendrons et le ferons nous-même mais à ce moment-là, elle fera partie de la garde que tu le veuilles ou non. Vous n'aurez pas d'autre choix.**

**Aro, nous tiendrons parole. Je ne veux pas perdre ma compagne et si la condition de pouvoir la garder près de moi est celle que tu participes à sa transformation, qu'il en soit ainsi.**

Aro lui tend la main et mon homme la prend. Je suppose qu'il veut vérifier qu'il lui dit la vérité. Je vois qu'il sourit légèrement et lâche la main de Carlisle.

**Tu dis vrai mon ami. Alors on se revoit dans quelques mois.**

Sur ce, lui et toutes les personnes qui sont venues avec, disparaissent par la porte. Je vois qu'Alice est soulagée ainsi que le reste de la famille. Mon homme nous excuse auprès des autres et nous emmènent dans notre chambre. Il n'a pas fini de fermer la porte qu'il se jette sur ma bouche et commence à m'enlever mes vêtements. Je le laisse faire car j'en ai tout autant envie que lui. Ces Rois m'ont fait peur et j'ai besoin de lui pour me rassurer et vice-versa. Il m'embrasse avec passion pour ensuite quitter ma bouche et descendre le long de mon cou. Il prend bien soin de mes seins en léchant mordillant les tétons avec ardeur. Je le laisse faire et apprécie ce moment entre nous. Il me dépose sur notre lit et descend de plus en plus bas avec sa bouche pour finir par trouver mon paquet de nerf. Il lui donne toute son attention et vient rajouter ces doigts.

**Tu es tellement humide, tout ça pour moi ?**

**Bien sûr. Je suis à toi pour toujours.**

Il relâche mon centre bouillant et se couche sur moi pour me pénètre avec tendresse et amour. Je rejette la tête en arrière tellement c'est bon. Je lui fais comprendre facilement que j'en veux plus et il accélère le rythme. Nous jouissons peu après mais il ne s'arrête pas pour autant et recommence avec autant d'envie. Je le laisse toujours faire car je le veux tout autant que lui. Nous finissons par faire l'amour jusqu'au petit matin où je finis par m'endormir complètement épuisée mais épanouie.

POV Carlisle

J'avais besoin de la couvrir de mon odeur mais surtout de lui faire l'amour encore et encore après le passage des Volturi. Elle a fini par s'endormir dans mes bras. Je la laisse donc dormir et vais rejoindre le reste de la famille.

**Alice, est-ce que tu peux me dire si Aro va essayer de prendre Bella dans sa garde ?**

Elle se concentre sur le futur et me regarde.

**Je ne peux malheureusement pas te répondre Carlisle. Je te vois mordre Bella mais après tout est flou. Je pense que son bouclier me bloquera à l'avenir.**

**Et si tu te concentre sur Aro ?**

**Tant qu'il n'a pas pris de décision, je ne peux rien prévoir. Il me semblait intéressé par son pouvoir mais le fait que vous soyez des compagnons et que Marcus l'a confirmé va le freiner.**

**Merci Alice. Je voudrais que tu viennes avec moi choisir une bague pour Bella.**

**OOOOOUUUUUIIIII !**

**Calme toi, je veux quelque chose de simple et unique tout comme elle.**

**Je sais, j'ai d'ailleurs déjà vu la bague et elle va l'adorée mais il faut y allez tout de suite sinon elle ne sera plus disponible.**

**Alors en route.**

Nous partons pour Seattle et elle nous emmène dans une petite bijouterie que je n'aurais pas trouvée sans elle. Elle me montre une magnifique bague en or blanc avec un diamant entouré de petites topazes bleu.

**Carlisle, la topaze bleu a une signification spéciale. En fait, il est associé avec le courage et pour surmonter les craintes et les obstacles. C'est une pierre traditionnelle pour les écrivains, les savants, les artistes et les intellectuels, aussi utilisée pour aider aux grandes pensées. Elle aide dit-on à calmer l'angoisse mentale et à favoriser la fidélité, l'amitié, la douceur, et l'intégrité. Donc elle est parfaite pour Bella.**

**Merci Alice et tu as raison, la bague est parfaite.**

Voilà pour les Volturi qui ne sont pas bien méchant. Merci pour vos reviews.


	11. Chapter 11: Le changement de Bella

Alors merci à celles qui me laissent des commentaires positifs ou négatifs mais à ceux qui critiques en tant que Guest et à qui je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre, je dirais ici que je n'oblige personne à me lire. Les fautes d'orthographes peuvent arrivées car ni moi ni ma bêta ne sommes professeurs de français. Je trouve ça dommage car je prends sur mon temps pour écrire car c'est devenu un hobby qui me plaît et mon seul salaire sont vos commentaires. J'en remercie d'autant plus celles qui me suivent depuis le début et qui ont toujours un petit mot gentil pour moi. Je vous laisse donc au chapitre suivant.

Chapitre 10

POV Bella

Le temps passait trop vite, nous étions déjà en juin donc j'avais mes examens pour l'obtention de mon diplôme. J'étais très nerveuse mais Alice et Rose m'aidaient beaucoup dans mes révisions. Carlisle était nerveu aussi mais tout simplement parce que nous ne nous voyons plus beaucoup et quand nous étions ensemble, j'étais tellement fatiguée que je m'endormais rapidement. Mais heureusement pour moi, aujourd'hui j'avais mon dernier examen. Le plus dur car j'avais toujours eu un problème en mathé homme nous déposa au lycée et me souhaita bonne chance. Je rentrais dans ma classe pour un examen de minimum 4h. Je fus heureuse quand la cloche sonna car je venais de finir le lycée. Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre les résultats et mon diplôme. Avec Alice nous avions décidé d'aller faire les magasins pour trouver une robe de mariage. Je regardais encore la bague que mon homme m'avait remise i semaines.

_Flash-Back_

Carlisle m'attendais à la maison un bouquet de lys à la main. Nous avions la maison pour nous et je m'en réjouissais.

**Mon amour, va dans notre chambre et change toi. Alice a tout préparer pour toi. **

Je m'attendais au pire avec elle mais en rentrant dans notre chambre, je vis une belle robe longue simple mais élégante. Je pris rapidement une douche et attacha mes cheveux dans un simple chignon mais quelques mèches s'en échappaient. Je mis la robe et me rendis compte qu'il y avait une fente sur le côté gauche qui remontait jusqu'à mi cuisse. Elle m'avait aussi mis des chaussures à talons mais pas trop haut. Je me suis dit que je pouvais les mettre car mon homme serait là au cas ou je tomberais. Je descendis donc les escaliers après avoir fini de me préparée et mon homme m'attendait en bas des escaliers. Il me mit un bandeau sur les yeux et m'entraîna dans ce que je supposa être la salle à manger. Une fois arriver à destination, il se mit à ma gauche et souffla dans mon cou.

**Voilà, je vais enlever le bandeau mais garde les yeux encore fermer jusqu'à ce que je te dise que tu peux les ouvrir.**

Je hochais juste la tête car je ne fesais pas confiance à ma voix tellement j'étais nerveuse mais aussi excitée. Je sentis le bandeau glisser sur mon visage et un léger courant d'air.

**Tu peux ouvrir tes magnifiques yeux mon amour.**

Je les ouvris donc et autour de moi il y avait partout de petites ou grandes bougies ainsi que des roses blanches et rouges, des lys et des magnolias. C'était magnifique. Il me tendit une coupe.

**Tiens, c'est un peu de champagne. Esmée t'a fait un bon repas aussi qui t'attend sur la table. Allons manger mon amour. **

**Carlisle, c'est magnifique. Tu as fait tout ça pour moi ?**

**Bien sûr, je sais que ma demande en mariage n'avait rien de romantique et en plus je n'avais pas de bague. J'ai donc décidé de me rattraper avec un soirée romantique et juste en tête à tête pour te redemander ta main correctement et avec enfin la bague. **

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'il mit un genou à terre en sortant une belle petite boîte rouge de sa poche gauche. Il me la tendit en l'ouvrant et je pu voir la plus belle bague qui me soit passer sous les yeux. Mes mains se posèrent sur ma bouche et je sentais les larmes monter. Il pris ma main gauche et en passant la bague me regardait dans les yeux.

**Isabella Marie Swan me ferais-tu l'honneur d'accepter de m'épouser et de passer l'éternité avec moi ?**

**Oui, mille fois oui. Je t'aime tellement.**

Il passa la bague complètement à mon doigt et se releva pour me prendre dans ses bras et m'embrasser passionnément. J'en voulais plus mais il se recula.

**Nous avons toute la nuit pour ça mon amour mais il faut d'abord manger pour prendre des forces.**

Il me fait son sourire qui me fait fondre. Je le laisse me mener à la table et m'assied. Il ouvre la cloche et me présente mon assiette. Esmée m'avait fait mon plat préféré, une lasagne au saumon et épinard. Je mange et nous discutons un peu. Une fois mon repas fini, il m'emmène dans le salon où un feu brûle dans la cheminée et un tapis blanc jonche le sol juste devant. Nous nous installons sur le tapis et il embrasse mes lèvres avec douceur. Il descend le long de mon cou et enlève le collier que j'avais mis. Il continue de déposer ses lèvres sur le haut de mon corps en ouvrant la tirette de ma robe. Il enlève celle-ci avec douceur en passant toujours sa bouche sur mes seins qui sont exposé. Il prend un téton en bouche et caresse l'autre. Cette torture est douce mais me fait mouillé complètement mon string. Je ne laisse pas mon homme sans non plus car je caresse son sexe qui doit se sentir à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Il gémit mais n'arrête pas pour autant ce qu'il fait. Il finit par m'enlever ma robe et je commence à le déshabiller aussi pour être à égalité. Au moment où je lui enlève son boxer, je peux voir son sexe qui est bien dressé et tendu à bloc. Je m'empresse de le prendre en main et de faire des aller-retour de haut en bas tout le long. Il gémit encore plus et décide de se tourner légèrement pour que je puisse garder son sexe en main mais pour que lui puisse me lécher mon paquet de nerf qui n'attendais que lui. Il fait des vas et vient sur tout le long de ma fente pour finir par grignoter mon clitoris. Il rajoute un doigt puis deux et me fait gémir de plaisir. Il m'excite tellement que j'enlève mes mains de son sexe pour le prendre dans ma bouche. Il s'arrête et me retourne en deux secondes pour me pénétrer. J'avais bien senti qu'il était au bord de l'orgasme mais avec la petite pause pour nous changer de positions, il est de nouveau parti pour un moment. Il me pénètre de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus profondément. Il soulève légèrement mes hanches et change ainsi l'angle de pénétration ce qui nous amènes au bord de l'orgasme encore plus vite. Nous jouissons ensemble. Mon homme continue une fois que j'ai repris mon souffle et nous finissons par faire l'amour toute la nuit et nous avons même été interrompu par Jasper et Alice qui étaient revenus trop tôt à notre goût.

_Fin du Flash-Back_

Nous étions arrivée à Seattle et Alice savait où allez pour trouver « LA » robe. Malheureusement pour nous, le magasin était fermé et Alice ne comprenait plus rien, elle ne l'avait pas vu.

**Alice, ils ont fermé à cause d'un décès dans la famille, tu ne pouvais pas prévoir ça. **

**Oui mais on est venu pour rien, je ne pourrai pas te montrer cette robe qui t'ira à merveille.**

**On reviendra dans le courant de la semaine, je suis en congé de toute façon. Et puis dans le pire des cas tu reviens la chercher pour moi. Je te fais confiance pour la taille et tu connais mes goûts.**

**Ok, on fera comme ça alors.**

Nous rentrons donc à la maison et je passe un peu de temps avec Emmett et Rose en attendant que mon homme rentre du travail. Esmée était partie avec Charlie chez Billy pour un week-end pêche. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Esmée est allée avec lui. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'avais eu mon diplôme. Demain était même le jour de la remise de ce dernier. Donc, il me restait 15 jours comme être humain avant ma transformation. Alice avait été chercher une belle robe pour ce jour mais avait aussi été chercher ma robe de mariage mais avait refusé de me la montrer en me disant que je lui faisais confiance et que je pouvais donc attendre le jour J. Carlisle avait pris congé, il voulait être là pour cette journée. Charlie était un peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir venir mais c'était mieux ainsi. Même s'il n'avait pas de problème de contrôle, rester pendant +- 4h enfermé dans la salle de gym n'était pas une bonne idée surtout que la moitié de la ville pense qu'il est parti. Je dois dire que mon homme n'avait pas réussi à me calmer pendant la nuit même en me faisant l'amour pendant la moitié de celle-ci. Alice grognait pour la forme qu'elle avait plus de travail à cause de mes cernes mais je m'en foutais, je voulais que la journée soit déjà finie. Jacob était là aussi car Angie avait eu son diplôme aussi avec une note meilleur que la mienne mais c'était juste parce qu'elle était un crac en math. La remise des diplômes c'était bien passée et Alice avait organisé une fête à la maison pour le lycée. Heureusement pour moi, Charlie était chez Billy avec Esmée. Ils reviendraient une fois la fête finie. Nous étions entrain de dansé quand Alice c'est figée dans la cuisine. Avec mon homme et Rose, nous l'avons rejointe.

**Alice, que se passe-t-il ?**

**Bella, il faut que Carlisle te transforme le plus vite possible car Victoria a aussi envoyé un courrier aux Roumains et ils vont venir pour t'enlever. Ils ont pris leur décision et vont venir dans la semaine. Carlisle, tu devras la mordre à la fin de la soirée et je m'occupe de faire venir Aro et ses frères ainsi que la garde. Je leur donnerai toutes les infos et nous aviserons une fois leur décision prise. **

**OK, c'est bon pour moi. **

Alice a donc pris son téléphone et à appeler Aro.

POV Carlisle

Mon amour va me rejoindre plus vite que prévu à cause des Roumains, j'espère qu' Aro sera là à temps et qu'il va nous aider. Alice l'appelait à l'instant.

**Pronto. **

**Ici Alice Cullen, je dois parler à Aro sur le champ.**

**Un instant.**

Aro et ses manies d'avoir une secrétaire pour prendre ses appels et faire ces rendez-vous...

**Alice, je suis heureux d'avoir de tes nouvelles.**

**Aro, je ne te téléphone pas par plaisir mais pour te dire que Victoria a fait parvenir une lettre identique à la vôtre aux Roumains. Ils vont venir pour enlever Bella. Nous allons donc avancer la transformation à cette nuit. Je voulais savoir si vous pourriez nous aider à protéger Bella pendant celle-ci pour éviter un enlèvement. Je peux déjà vous dire que si ça marche, ils vont vous prendre votre place grâce à elle mais elle n'aura pas le choix car ils menaceront de tous nous tuer si elle refuse. **

**Alice, je suis heureux d'entendre que Bella va nous rejoindre plus vite que prévu mais que les Roumains s'en mêlent me met hors de moi. Vous pouvez bien entendu compter sur nous. Nous allons partir dès que le jet sera prêt et que mes gardes seront rentrer de leur jour de congé. Nous prendrons Jane, Alec, Demetri et Félix. Est-ce que se sera suffisant ?**

**Je pense que oui mais par sécurité prend aussi Heidi, Santiago, Renata et Melody en plus.**

**Ok, nous nous voyons dans quelques heures alors.**

**Merci Aro.**

Elle met fin à la communication et je peux voir qu'elle est heureuse qu'ils viennent aussi vite. La fête se termine rapidement car l'humeur n'y est plus. Une fois que tout le monde est parti et que Charlie et Esmée sont revenus, nous les avons informé sur les derniers événements. Une fois que tout étais prêt, je suis monté dans notre chambre avec mon amour et je lui ai fait l'amour une dernière fois en tant qu'humaine. Au moment où l'orgasme l'a prise, je me suis excusé et je l'ai mordue dans le cou. Une fois fait, je l'ai mordue aux poignets et aux chevilles pour injecter le plus de venin possible en elle. Elle eu un petit cri lors de ma première morsure mais après plus rien. Je ne comprenait pas du tout pourquoi elle ne hurlait pas de douleur.

POV Bella

Mon homme venait de me mordre et le première morsure m'a fait crier mais plus par surprise que par mal. J'ai tout de suite senti le feu prendre possession de mon corps. J'ai senti les autres morsures mais je n'ai laissé aucun son sortir de ma bouche. Je pensais que cela ne servirais à rien de crier car la douleur ne changerait pas. Je pouvais entendre mon homme appeler Jasper.

**Jasper, elle ne crie pas, je ne comprends pas. As-tu déjà vu quelque chose comme ça pendant ton temps auprès de Maria ?**

**Non, jamais mais je peux te dire qu'elle souffre mais qu'elle est calme en même temps. Je ne comprends rien du tout. C'est comme si elle savait que crier ne changerait rien à sa douleur. **

J'essayais de lui envoyer ma confiance et mon accord à ce qu'il venait de dire.

**Jasper ?**

**Elle vient de me faire parvenir ses sentiments de confiance et d'accord avec ce que je viens de dire. Elle brûle mais arrive malgré tout à canaliser ses sentiments, elle sera vraiment spéciale.**

**Merci Jasper.**

Carlisle ne dit plus rien donc je suppose que Jasper est sorti de notre chambre. Je ne sais pas combien de temps à passer mais j'entends de nouveau des voix.

**Carlisle, Alice nous a dit que tu as mordu Bella mais je n'entends rien, pas un cri venir d'elle. Que se passe-t-il ?**

**Aro, je l'ai mordue. Regarde son cou, ses poignets et ses chevilles et tu verras mes morsures. Elle a eu un petit cri lors de ma première morsure mais depuis plus rien. Jasper m'a dit qu'il n'avait jamais vu ça mais que Bella lui avait fait comprendre que son hypothèse était correcte. Elle sait que crier ne changera rien à sa douleur donc elle reste silencieuse. **

**Carlisle, je pense que ta compagne sera vraiment très spéciale.**

**Je le sais.**

Le feu qui avait pris possession de mon corps commençait à diminuer dans mes bras et mes jambes mais pour doubler de puissance au niveau de mon cœur. Ce dernier battait de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort pour s'arrêter complètement en faisant disparaître le feu.

**Carlisle, je pense qu'elle est plus spéciale que prévu car je pense qu'elle a déjà fini sa transformation.**

**Aro, je peux moi aussi l'entendre mais comment est-ce possible ?**

**Je ne sais pas mais je vous laisse seul et vous attend au salon dès que vous êtes prêt.**

**Merci. Mon amour, ouvre les yeux pour moi.**

J'ouvre donc mes yeux et ce que je vis était tout simplement magnifique. Je savais que mon homme était beau mais avec ma nouvelle vue, il était tellement plus que je ne trouvais pas de mot pour le décrire. Il me tendit doucement sa main et je la pris. Il n'était plus froid mais agréablement chaud. En fait, nous avions la même température maintenant. Sa peau était tellement plus douce que dans mes souvenirs.

**Je t'aime Carlisle.**

**Je t'aime aussi mon amour.**

Je le pris dans mes bras pour un tendre baiser.

**Bella, tu as subi toute ta transformation en moins de 24h. Je ne sais pas encore pourquoi mais je pense que le fait que tu acceptes la douleur et que tu savais à quoi t'attendre, on aidé à accélérer le processus. **

**Je pensais qu'il ne servait à rien de crier car ça ne changerait rien à ma douleur. **

**Donc Jasper avait raison. As-tu soif mon amour ?**

**Non, je ne ressens rien de spécial. Est-ce mal ?**

**Non, je pense que tu es comme ton père à ce niveau et que tu n'auras pas à passer par la période nouveau-né classique. Aro est là avec ses frères et sa garde, veux-tu descendre tout de suite ?**

**Oui, plus vite se sera fait plus vite j'aurai du temps seul avec toi.**

Je lui pince les fesses pour bien lui montrer ce que j'ai en tête.

**Alors, allons-y.**

Nous descendons pour rejoindre ma famille. Une fois en bas, je fus tirée dans les bras d'Emmett.

**Bienvenue dans la famille petite sœur. Tu es magnifique. **

**Il a raison, tu es splendide Bella.**

**Merci Emmett. Rose, tu exagères.**

**Non, ils ont raison, tu es vraiment très belle. Je suis heureux que tu sois parmi nous.**

**Merci Jasper, je peux avoir un câlin ?**

Il ne me répondit pas mais me prit dans ses bras. Alice le suivi et je me retrouvais tout d'un coup dans un câlin collectif de ma famille. Charlie fût le dernier à venir.

**Maintenant, c'est officiel, nous sommes ensemble pour toujours. Je t'aime ma chérie.**

**Je t'aime papa.**

Notre câlin dura un peu plus longtemps qu'avec les autres. Une fois que tout le monde y était passé, Aro se dirigea vers moi.

**Bella, tu es magnifique et ce dans tous les sens du termes. Une transformation aussi rapide et surtout sans un cri de ta part, je n'ai jamais vu ça.**

**Merci Aro mais je pense que le fait que j'ai accepté la douleur au lieu de la combattre et le fait que je savais à quoi m'attendre y est pour beaucoup. **

**Puis-je prendre ta main pour voir si je ne peux toujours pas lire en toi ?**

Je ne réponds pas mais lui tend ma main qu'il s'empresse de prendre. Il reste silencieux quelques secondes avant de parler.

**Je ne peux toujours rien lire venant de toi.**

**Par contre, moi j'ai pu voir toute votre vie Aro.**

**Quoi ?**

**Oui au moment ou vous avez pris ma main, j'ai pu voir toute votre vie et je dois dire que vous en avez vu des choses dans celle-ci. **

**Bella, je pense que tu peux copier les dons mentaux. Veux-tu copier les dons de ma garde ou pas ?**

**Je ne pense pas que ce soit utile. Je veux juste savoir si je peux copier ou non les dons de ma propre volonté.**

**Jane, Alec, Demetri et Melody venez prendre le main de Bella chacun votre tour.**

Ils se placent donc devant moi et je commence par Jane, je vois ce qu'est son pouvoir mais décide de ne pas le copier. Idem pour Alec et Demetri mais au moment ou je touche Melody, je peux voir qu'elle a un pouvoir que je veux copier et que je peux transmettre par la suite si je le désire. Je me décide de voir si le pouvoir d'Edward marche aussi dans l'autre sens.

_**Melody, est-ce que tu m'entends ? Si oui ne parle pas à voix haute et pense à ce que tu veux me dire.**_

_**Oui, je t'entends mais comment ?**_

_**J'ai copié le don de mon frère et je l'ai juste modifié pour pouvoir communiquer avec toi. Tu n'as pas dis à Aro que tu avais deux dons, pourquoi ?**_

_**Parce que je n'ai pas encore trouver mon compagnon et je veux qu'il soit le seul à en profiter.**_

_**Ok, je ne dirai rien mais je me permets de le copier. **_

_**Fait, je ne pensais pas pouvoir le transmettre.**_

_**Si et je vais pouvoir en faire profiter ma sœur si je le veux. Je copie également ton autre don, il est plutôt pratique je dois dire.**_

_**C'est vrai que pouvoir se rendre invisible est pratique.**_

Je coupe le contact et je vois que personne n'a suivi notre échange. Les gardes vont reprendre leur place près d' Aro et ses frères.

**Merci Aro, j'ai juste copié le don de Melody. Les autres ne me seront pas utile vu mon bouclier physique et mental. **

**Comment peux-tu être sûr d'avoir les deux ?**

**C'est simple, Carlisle vient près de moi s'il vous plaît.**

Il me rejoint et je lui prend la main.

**Jane, est-ce que tu peux essayer d'atteindre Carlisle avec ton don, toi Demetri essaye de le trouver et Jasper, essaye de nous attaquer mais ni va pas trop fort, je ne voudrais pas que tu te fasses mal !**

Je vois que Jane et Demetri se concentre et que Jasper s'apprête à nous sauter dessus mais il rebondit sur mon bouclier pour atterrir sur le piano qui s'effondre sous l'impact. Je me dépêche de voir si tout va bien.

**Jasper ? Est-ce que ça va ?**

**Oui, je vais bien Bella. Tu es parfaite.**

**Jane ? Demetri ?**

**Je n'arrive pas a atteindre Carlisle. Je peux me concentrer comme je veux, je n'y arrive pas.**

**Si je ne vous avait pas devant moi, je ne pourrais pas vous trouver. **

**Bella, tu es ... spéciale et je le pense en bien. Tu es âgée de quelques heures seulement et tu contrôle déjà ton bouclier. **

**Bella, tu ne ressens pas de soif. Tu es comme ton père à ce niveau.**

**Oui Jasper, je n'ai pas soif mais je pense que je vais quand même aller chasser pour que tu te calmes. Je peux ressentir ta crainte.**

**Désolé mais je serais plus calme quand tu auras chassé. Ne m'en veux pas mais je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un comme toi sauf ton père mais je n'étais pas avec lui à son réveil.**

**Je ne t'en veux pas et je serais heureuse d'aller chasser avec vous tous et de voir comment chacun s'y prend. **

Nous partons donc chasser en famille et seul les Volturi restent à la villa. Je dois dire que j'aime courir. Je ne pensais pas que ça me plairait autant. Je vois tout tellement mieux maintenant et je comprend mieux pourquoi les vampires aiment la vitesse surtout pour leurs voitures. Je vois que Emmett c'est choisi un ours, Alice, Rose et Esmée ont pris un cerf et Jasper un lynx. Charlie et Carlisle attendent que je choisisse ma proie. Je me décide pour un lynx aussi. Une fois ma proie vidée, je vois que mon père et mon homme ont fini chacun un cerf.

**Bella, pour une première chasse, tu étais parfaite. Pas de tâches ou d'habits déchirés. **

**Merci Alice. Rentrons chez nous maintenant que mon frère s'est calmé.**

**Eh, je n'étais pas inquiet juste nerveux. **

**Je rigole Jasper.**

Nous rigolons tous et rentrons chez nous où les Volturi étaient en pleine discussion.

**Bella, je pense que nous devrions faire des plans pour les Roumains. Alice, tu peux voir quand ils vont venir ?**

Elle se concentre un peu et je veux voir si je peux le voir aussi ayant copier son don. Et effectivement, je vois des vampires arriver et vouloir se battre avec nous mais grâce à mon bouclier mais aussi aux dons des jumeaux, nous n'aurons aucune perte. Je peux aussi voir que Melody va trouver son compagnon plus tôt que prévu mais je ne dirai rien. Alice ne doit rien dire non plus.

_**Alice, je viens de voir ce que tu as vu mais ne dis rien pour Melody.**_

_**Bella ? Comment ?**_

_**Je t'expliquerai plus tard.**_

**Aro, ils seront là dans 3 heures.**

**Bella, tu as vu le futur ?**

**Oui je me suis concentrée sur le futur et je l'ai vu. Mais nous n'aurons pas de perte de notre côté. Je vais pouvoir prendre tout le monde sous mon bouclier tout en laissant les jumeaux utiliser leurs dons.**

**Je suis heureux de l'entendre.**

Il ne nous restait plus qu'à attendre. Le temps passa assez vite cependant car nous parlions du mariage auquel j'invitais les Volturi. Aro et ses frères en furent heureux. Ils nous ont promis de venir avec leurs épouses. Nous avions décidé de nous rendre dans la clairière pas loin de la ville pour accueillir les Roumains. Nous venions juste d'arrivée que nous entendions déjà leur pas sur le sol humide de la forêt. Je mis tout de suite mon bouclier sur notre groupe. Ils sortirent des bois au même moment. Ils se sont arrêtés à 500 mètres de nous surpris de la présence des Rois.

**J'aurais du me douter que cette lettre vous serait parvenue aussi. Mais elle est à nous. Elle va nous suivre et nous allons la transformer comme ça elle sera liée à nous par le venin.**

**Tu es trop tard Stefan, j'ai déjà transformée ma compagne. Et elle est à moi, pas à toi ou aux Volturi. **

**Je dois dire que je suis d'accord avec Carlisle. Bella est sa compagne et elle n'appartient qu'à lui. Je dois dire que je suis juste heureux qu'elle soit mon amie et pas mon ennemie. **

**Je ne te crois pas. **

**Je suis là et je peux te prouver que je suis un vampire. C'est le venin de Carlisle qui m'a transformée. Tu peux d'ailleurs dire à ton garde d'arrêter de nous attaquer. Tout le monde est sous mon bouclier.**

**Impossible ! Je veux que tout le monde attaque. Ils ne pourront pas nous arrêter.**

Tout le monde attaque à ce moment mais avec les dons des jumeaux, le combat fini rapidement en notre faveur. Je prend dans un bouclier a part, le jeune vampire qui était tout à gauche de Stefan.

_**Tu n'as pas à nous attaquer, je sais que tu as vu en Melody ton âme-sœur et je te couvre de mon bouclier. Tu peux nous rejoindre si tu le veux.**_

_**Comment fais-tu pour me parler par la pensée ?**_

_**Je le peux tout simplement. Veux-tu rejoindre ton âme-sœur ou pas ?**_

_**Bien sûr mais je suis doué et ils ne me laisseront pas partir aussi facilement.**_

_**Comme dit, tu es sous un bouclier donc tu peux venir la rejoindre personne ne te fera du mal.**_

Sûr ce, il vient vers nous. Stefan commence à hurler sur lui et demande à son autre vampire doué de l'attaquer.

**Stefan, il est sous un bouclier et tu ne peux rien lui faire. Il a choisi de nous rejoindre car son âme-sœur est parmi nous. Melody, tu as trouver ton compagnon plus tôt que prévu je pense.**

**Oui, merci.**

**Alors, je te permets de nous rejoindre. Quel est ton nom ?**

**Je m'appelle Eric. **

**Bienvenu chez les Volturi.**

Il a fini par rejoindre Melody et son bouclier s'est joint au nôtre. Stefan et Vladimir sont entrain de hurler. Ils ont perdu avant même que tout ne commence. Ils repartent comme ils sont venus mais je ne pense pas que c'est le dernière fois que nous les voyons. Je vais devoir les surveiller avec Alice. Nous rentrons chez nous à la ville et les Volturi prennent tout de suite le chemin de l'aéroport avec la promesse de revenir pour le mariage. Nous allons enfin pouvoir nous concentrer sur notre mariage mais aussi sur celui d'Esmée et Charlie.

Voilà, Bella est un super vampire mais n'aura pas plus de pouvoirs que ceux qu'elle a déjà. Quel est le don que Bella a bien pu copier ? Celui qui pourra me le dire, aura le prochain chapitre 24h avant tout le monde.


	12. Chapter 12: Mariage Esmée et Charlie

Merci de votre soutien. Félicitation aux gagnantes, gaellezjey, p'titeCullen et Laura Fiction, elles ont été les trois premières à me répondre et donner la bonne réponse. Je ne vais pas trop vous retenir. Je remercie mes lectrices qui me suivent depuis le début et qui me laisse un petit commentaire régulièrement. Pour le moment, je continue avec Jasper/Bella pour la prochaine fiction mais une Emmett/Bella verra le jour aussi. Voici donc la suite et bonne lecture.

Chapitre 11

POV Bella

Nous avions gagnés contre les Roumains et les Volturi étaient devenu des alliés. Nous étions en pleine préparation pour le mariage de mes parents. Ils seront les premiers, Leah et Edward seraient les deuxièmes et mon homme et moi fermions la marche. Edward avait demandé la main de Leah pendant que nous étions avec les Roumains. Edward ne vivant plus à la maison n'avait pas été informé de leur venue et nous en voulait un peu pour ça. Je lui ai répondu que vu le contrôle que j'avais sur mon bouclier et l'aide des Volturi, nous n'avions pas jugé nécessaire de la faire venir et de mettre les Roumains au courant pour les loups. Effectivement s'il était venu, Leah serait venue avec et aurait muté devant eux. Ce qui n'était pas une bonne idée. Esmée et Charlie avaient décidé de faire un petit mariage avec juste nous, les Denali et la meute. Edward et Leah avait plus ou moins la même idée. Avec Carlisle, nous avions juste les Volturi en plus. Nous étions à Seattle avec Esmée pour trouver une robe de mariée. Charlie était parti avec Carlisle pour trouver un costume car il n'en avait pas. Mon père était un peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir inviter ses anciens collègues mais nous avions décidé de nous faire passer pour mort auprès de la ville. Pour celle-ci, je suis partie pour chercher mon père et nous avons eu un accident mortel après nous être retrouvé. Jacob et Billy avait organisé les obsèques. Renée n'était même pas venue. Après les mariages, nous allions partir vivre à Seattle pour ne pas partir trop loin de la meute et Edward mais assez pour ne croiser personne de Forks. Personne ne connaissait le chemin pour arriver à la villa. La première fois, j'étais moi-même passée devant deux fois avant de le voir. Esmée en était à son troisième essayage. Tout lui allait bien et elle avait du mal à choisir. J'avoue que j'aurais tout donné pour qu'Alice soit ici, elle aurait su tout de suite ce qu'il fallait. Je me suis alors souvenue que je pouvais voir l'avenir aussi si je le voulais. Je me suis donc concentrée sur l'avenir de mes parents et j'ai enfin vu la robe parfaite.

**Esmée, je peux te prendre une robe ?**

**Oui bien sûr ma chérie.**

Je fouillais donc la penderie du magasin et trouva « La » robe.

**Tiens, essayes celle-ci.**

Elle l'a pris et repartit dans la cabine. Elle en ressorti avec un sourire immense sur le visage.

**Elle est parfaite. Merci Bella.**

**De rien, j'avoue que j'ai utilisé le don d'Alice pour voir ce qui serait parfait.**

**Tu as bien fait ma chérie. Nous pouvons aller chercher le reste alors.**

**J'ai tout vu et je sais où tout trouver donc dès que tu t'es changée on y va.**

Elle se change rapidement et nous allons dans les différents magasins chercher et commander ce qu'il nous faudrait encore. Une fois tout fait, nous sommes retournées chez nous. A la maison, Alice avait pris le sceptre en main et dirigeait tout le monde. Même la meute était là et écoutait ce que ma sœur disait. Le jardin se transformait petit à petit en église extérieure, avec les bancs, l'arche et la tonnelle d'un blanc immaculé. Un peu plus loin, ils avaient installé une piste de danse.

**Alice, je croyais que mes parents avaient dit qu'ils voulaient un « petit »mariage ?**

**Mais, c'est petit. J'ai juste pris le nécessaire. Tu verras, ton mariage sera « grand » à cause des Volturi et tu constateras que celui-ci est petit.**

**Alice, je d'interdit de faire plus que ce que tu ne fais maintenant pour mon mariage. Ce n'est pas parce que les Rois seront là que tu peux faire ce que tu veux. J'ai dit que je voulais un petit mariage et ça ne changera pas à cause d'eux. J'ESPERE QUE TU M'AS BIEN COMPRISE !**

**Oui, pas besoin de crier, je ne suis pas sourde. Je ferai comme tu dis.**

**Merci. Coucou mon homme, tu vas bien ? Papa, tu as trouvé ton bonheur ?**

**Je peux être heureux que Carlisle est venu avec moi car je n'y connais rien mais oui j'ai trouvé mon bonheur.**

**Charlie, tu aurais fini par trouver même sans moi. La vendeuse se serait faite un plaisir de t'aider ou même de te faire un costume sur mesure.**

**Quoi ? Que veux-tu dire par là ?**

**Esmée, mon amour, la vendeuse a juste pris son travail un peu trop au sérieux. Mais je n'aime que toi.**

Mon père la prend dans ses bras et lui fait un câlin. Voulant savoir ce que Jasper vit tous les jours, j'active son pouvoir. Ne m'attendant pas à la puissance des émotions autour de moi, je tombe à genou. Mon homme est tout de suite à mes côtés et Jasper arrive tout aussi vite.

**Bella ?**

**Mon amour ?**

**Bella, bloque mon pourvoir. Tu n'arrives pas encore à gérer tout ça.**

Je bloque donc son don et me relève doucement.

**Bella, si tu veux vraiment utiliser mon pouvoir, je veux bien t'aider à le maîtriser mais pas maintenant, pas quand il y a tous ces sentiments autour de toi.**

**Jasper, tu vis ça tous les jours, comment tu fais pour supporter tout ça ?**

**J'ai appris à vivre avec. Je ne peux pas comme toi, décidé d'activer ou non mon don.**

J'ai vraiment mal pour lui mais décide de lui faire plaisir et place un bouclier autour de lui. Il me regarde surpris.

**Merci Bella.**

**Tant que je serai à 500 mètres de toi, tu seras couvert par ce bouclier. Je pense que je peux même te couvrir avec une distance plus grande mais je préfère te dire moins au cas où.**

**Bella, je t'adore. Je vais avoir une bonne journée aujourd'hui.**

**Jasper, je ne compte pas retire le bouclier ce soir, il va rester aussi longtemps que tu le désires ou que je le veux. Je veux que tu puisses avoir un peu de temps à juste ressentir ce que tu ressens et uniquement toi.**

Tout le monde me regarde un peu surpris. Jasper ne bouge plus, je n'aurais jamais cru arriver à faire en sorte qu'Alice ne dise plus rien mais c'est le cas. Jasper bouge enfin et me prend dans ses bras en me criant qu'il m'aime et que je suis là meilleure, qu'il fera tout ce que je veux et qu'il sera toujours là pour moi quoi qu'il arrive.

**Jasper, j'ai pu ressentir pour un court moment ce que tu vis depuis que tu es un vampire et si je peux t'aider en te couvrant de mon bouclier, je le ferai. Tu es mon frère et je t'aime aussi. Je ne veux plus que tu souffres comme ça même si tu gères très bien ton don après tout ce temps. Je ne veux plus voir ce visage crispé que tu portais souvent quand j'étais encore humaine ou quand tu as trop à gérer.**

**Merci.**

Il me fait un dernier câlin et repart à ses occupations. Alice me prend dans ses bras mais ne dit toujours rien. Je regarde Carlisle, Esmée et Charlie mais ils ne font que sourire.

**Bella, je ne pourrai jamais assez te remercié pour ce que tu viens de faire. Jasper n'a jamais été aussi léger. Il doit supporter tout et tout le temps, tu viens de lui faire le plus beau cadeau. Il te sera, non, nous te serons éternellement reconnaissantes. Je ferai tout ce que tu veux et je respecterai tous tes vœux et désirs. Tu peux me demander ce que tu veux.**

**Alice, je ne le fais pas pour ça mais merci.**

Elle me prend une dernière fois dans ses bras avant de repartir pour finaliser les préparatifs pour le mariage. Carlisle vient près de moi et m'embrasse sur la tempe.

**Mon amour, Alice a raison. Je n'ai jamais vu Jasper aussi bien. Tu lui as vraiment fait un merveilleux cadeau.**

**Carlisle, j'ai vraiment été assommée par ce que j'ai ressenti en activant son don et je ne peux pas vivre en sachant que je peux lui éviter tout ça. Il est mon frère et je l'aime.**

**Je le sais. Je t'aime mon amour.**

**Je t'aime aussi. Allons aider les autres comme ça tout sera plus vite fini et nous aurons encore du temps pour nous.**

Nous allons donc finir les préparatifs et nous finissons la soirée dans notre chambre. Nous avons encore 2 jours avant le mariage de mes parents. Esmée avait pris Alice et Rosalie comme demoiselles d'honneurs et Charlie nous avait choisi Billy et moi pour être ses témoins. Les deux jours étaient vite passés et nous étions à l'aube du mariage. Charlie était au premier étage avec les hommes de la maison tandis que nous étions au deuxième étage avec les femmes. Alice et Rosalie s'occupaient de faire les cheveux et le maquillage de ma mère. Moi, je finissais de me préparer avant de rejoindre les hommes. Ma mère était magnifique. Je lui fis vite une petite bise et descendis au premier.

POV Charlie

Ce que je peux être nerveux. Je me marie une deuxième fois mais je sais que ce sera la dernière. Esmée est mon éternité à présent. Bella venait d'arriver dans la chambre au moment même où Carlisle venait de finir de nouer mon nœud papillon.

**Tu es superbe papa. Tout va bien se passer tu verras.**

**Je sais mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être un peu nerveux.**

**Si tu veux, je peux te calmer ?**

**Non merci Jasper, je veux vivre tout ça.**

**Si tu changes d'avis, dit le moi.**

Tout le monde était prêt et nous descendions dans le jardin pour prendre nos places et attendre ma future épouse. Je n'ai pas eu longtemps à attendre car la marche nuptiale résonnait dans le salon. Edward était au piano et jouait pour nous. Alice fût la première à descendre suivie de Rosalie. Elles étaient toutes les deux magnifiques dans leurs robes rose pâle. Je dois dire qu'Alice avait fait du bon travail pour tout. L'arche, les fleurs, le repas pour la meute et Billy et les robes des demoiselles d'honneurs. La musique changea légèrement et je pu enfin voir mon ange descendre les escaliers. Elle portait une robe de mariée blanche avec une longue traîne. Sur le devant de sa robe, il y avait une sorte de corsage brodé de perles et de petits cristaux. La robe avait de longues manches mais au niveau du coude, il n'y avait plus que de la dentelle qui revenait sur la main. Elle avançait avec tellement de grâce. Arrivée à mon niveau, elle se tourna légèrement pour remettre son bouquet fait de rose blanche et de marguerite à Alice. Je pu à ce moment admirer l'arrière de sa robe. Le dos était complètement en dentelle et ce jusqu'à sa chute de rein. Elle était parfaite. Esmée se tourna vers moi et j'en profitais pour relever le voile qu'elle portait. Sous ce dernier, je pu voir les yeux brillants de la femme de ma vie. Si elle avait pu pleurer, elle l'aurait fait. Je lui déposais rapidement un baiser sur le front avant de prendre sa main et de nous tourner vers Eléazar qui allait procéder à notre union.

**Nous sommes tous rassembler ici pour célébrer l'union de Charlie et Esmée ici présent. Je ne vais pas faire long car nous savons tous qu'ils sont des âmes-sœurs et que ce mariage est donc pour l'éternité. Je vais donc vous demander de prononcer vos vœux.**

**Esmée, depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vue, je t'aime. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi au début. J'ai ensuite appris ce que tu étais toi et ta famille. J'avoue qu'au début, j'ai eu du mal à y croire mais l'aide de ma fille et tes explications m'ont beaucoup aidé. Ensuite nous avons dû faire face à une folle et là encore, tu étais là pour moi et m'a sauvé la vie. Lorsque je me suis réveillé à cette vie, j'ai pu ressentir ce que tu ressentais pour moi depuis le début et mon amour pour toi à encore grandi. Tu es la femme parfaite. Tu aimes ma fille comme si elle était la tienne. Tu as un grand cœur et je veux passer le restant de mes jours avec toi et ne plus jamais te quitter. Je veux être celui qui te rend heureuse jours après jours et ce pour l'éternité. Je te veux pour les bons et les mauvais moments, dans la richesse ou la pauvreté et ce aussi longtemps que nous vivrons.**

**Charlie, je ne pensais pas trouver mon âme-sœur en la personne du père de celle que je considère comme ma fille. Je suis heureuse de t'avoir rencontré mais surtout que notre fille m'ait autorisé à te sauver la vie après l'attaque de Victoria. Mais j'avoue que même sans son accord, je l'aurais fait car j'avais enfin trouvé mon vrai compagnon. Lorsque tu t'es réveillé à cette vie, je fus heureuse que tu m'aie reconnue comme ta compagne et qu'en plus tu n'as pas dû passer par une période de nouveau-né hors de contrôle. Je te veux pour l'éternité et je ferai tout pour te rendre heureux à mon tour. Je t'aime.**

Cette femme est vraiment parfaite en tout point. Je l'aime tellement.

**Je ne vais pas demander si quelqu'un est contre cette union car je sais que ce n'est pas le cas. Je vous déclare donc mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.**

Je ne vais pas me gêner pour le faire. Je la prends donc dans mes bras et l'embrasse afin de lui transmettre tout mon amour pour elle. Les invités applaudissent et je relâche ma femme. Nous nous retournons et nos familles et amis viennent pour nous féliciter. Billy est le premier à me prendre dans ses bras. Ma fille est la suivante.

**Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi papa. Esmée est parfaite pour toi comme tu l'es pour elle. Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde.**

**Merci ma chérie. Dans quelques mois c'est ton tour.**

**Je sais ? J'espère que vous serez revenus de votre lune de miel pour que tu puisses me conduire à l'autel.**

**Je ne manquerai ça pour rien au monde. Je t'aime Bells.**

**Je t'aime papa. Esmée, je t'aime aussi.**

**Merci ma chérie.**

POV Bella

La cérémonie était magnifique. Tout le monde avait félicité le nouveau couple et la meute se jetait sur le buffet qui n'était là que pour eux. Il fût rapidement dévaliser. Mes parents étaient maintenant sur la piste de danse pour lancer la fête. Je soupçonne mon père d'avoir pris des cours de danse auprès de Rose ou Alice pour ne pas faire honte à Esmée lors du slow traditionnel. Carlisle était venu près de moi pour m'inviter à danser.

**Mon amour, me ferais-tu l'honneur de danser avec moi ?**

**Bien sûr.**

Nous avons donc rejoint mes parents et le reste de la famille qui c'était mis à danser sur la piste. Je ne pouvais qu'espérer que notre mariage soit aussi beau que celui-ci et que Carlisle me regarde avec autant d'amour que mon père quand il a vu la robe. J'avais vraiment fait du bon boulot. La meute a été la première à partir, ensuite les Denali ont suivi. Nous avions décidés de ranger encore cette nuit comme ça demain nous pourrions faire autre chose. Nous avions construit un nouveau garage pour mettre tout dedans car nous en aurions encore besoin pour notre mariage. Leah et Edward allaient se marier à la réserve. Mes parents étaient déjà parti en lune de miel sur l'île d'Esmée pour un mois avant de faire un petit tour du monde et de revenir pour mon mariage. J'espère que rien ne va gâcher ce petit voyage et qu'ils pourront en profiter pleinement. Nous avions 4 semaines avant le mariage de Leah. Esmée avait promis d'être présente pour ce jour mais ensuite repartirait pour leur tour du monde.

Voilà, j'espère que le mariage et la description de la robe vous a plu. Merci pour vos reviews.


	13. Chapter 13: Mariage Leah et Edward

Merci pour vos commentaires et j'espère que les gagnantes ont apprécier le chapitre 11 en avant première. Nous avons donc mariés Esmée et Charlie. Nous pouvons donc passer aux autres couples et leurs vies pendant que nos jeunes mariés sont en lune de miel.

Chapitre 12

POV Bella

Mes parents avaient téléphoné pour nous dire qu'ils étaient bien arrivé sur l'île d'Esmée mais depuis nous n'avions pas de nouvelles. Je ne m'en inquiétais pas, ils avaient l'île pour eux seul. Nous avions encore 2 semaines avant le mariage d'Edward et Leah mais nous étions déjà dans les préparatifs, ils voulaient un mariage où leurs traditions respectives soient mélangées. Donc nous devions, nous les femmes, participer à la création de la robe de mariée de Leah. Edward lui avait opté pour un smoking noir. La robe de Leah était déjà bien avancée et je suis sûr qu'elle sera magnifique. Sue était très fier de sa fille et heureuse qu'elle ai enfin trouver l'amour même si c'était avec un vampire. Elle aimait bien Edward, même Sam était heureux pour Leah. Aujourd'hui, je devais voir Jake et Seth pour les aider à trouver un cadeau pour les futures mariés. Nous nous retrouvions au centre commercial de Seattle et je me suis dit que je pouvais bien voir l'avenir pour trouver ce dont ils auraient besoin. Ce que je vis me fit sourire car j'avais le cadeau parfait. Jake et Seth arrivèrent et nous sommes allé acheter ce qu'ils nous fallait. J'en avais profiter pour prendre le cadeau de la part de mon homme et moi. Nous avions trouver tout ce qu'il fallait et nous nous sommes séparé pour rentrer chez nous. J'avais pris le cadeau des garçons avec moi pour être sûr que Leah ne le trouve pas. Bien qu'elle habitait avec Edward dans notre ancienne maison, je ne voulais pas prendre de risque. Jake devait rejoindre Angie et Seth était donc revenus avec moi pour m'aider à cacher les cadeaux mais aussi pour que je le dépose chez lui. De retour de la réserve, je m'occupais de m'entraîner avec Jasper pour contrôler son pouvoir. C'était assez facile une fois que j'ai compris comment il fonctionnait. Jasper et moi, avions décidé de communiquer par sentiment pour m'aider à bien gérer mais aussi à mieux distinguer chaque sentiments. Je le couvrais toujours de mon bouclier et il m'en remerciait tous les jours. Alice avait raison, il n'a jamais été aussi libre et léger. Le temps passait entre les préparatifs du mariage et mes entraînements avec Jasper. J'avais décidé d'apprendre à me battre car qui sait ce qui pouvait arriver si un jour je tombais sur un vampire pouvant bloquer mon bouclier. Je n'avais rien dit à mon homme de peur qu'il refuse mais lors d'un entraînement il était venu nous voir et s'en était presque pris à Jasper. Heureusement, je l'avais bloqué dans un bouclier.

**Carlisle, il ne m'attaque pas. Je lui ai demandé de m'entraîner car je veux pouvoir me défendre sans mon bouclier.**

**Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Tu avais dit plus de secret entre nous ! C'était des paroles en l'air ?**

**Carlisle, je t'aime et tu as raison, j'aurais dû te le dire mais j'avais peur que tu refuses. Pardonne moi mon amour.**

**Bella, je t'aime aussi et je ne veux pas que tu te battes mais je te respecte et je ne t'aurais jamais dit non. Tu es libre de prendre tes propres décisions mais ne me cache plus rien.**

**Promis.**

**Vas-y, montre moi comment tu te débrouilles.**

**Carlisle, elle est très forte et rapide. Tu vas être fier d'elle.**

Nous avons donc recommencer avec Jasper et j'ai réussi à bloquer tous ses coups. Après une vingtaine de minutes, nous avons arrêté.

**Bella, je n'ai plus rien à t'apprendre. Tu es une des seules personnes à avoir obtenu un match nul. Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas utilisé un de tes pouvoirs ?**

**Promis Jasper, je n'ai pas utilisé un seul de mes pouvoirs.**

**Alors, je suis d'autant plus fier de toi. Tu es la deuxième personne à y arriver alors. Le seul a avoir réussi est mon second, Peter Withlock. **

**J'aimerais bien le rencontrer un jour.**

**Je peux organiser cela.**

Nous avons mis fin à notre entraînement et sommes rentré chez nous. Demain était déjà le jour du mariage. Edward avait passer la nuit dans son ancienne chambre et Leah avait dormi chez sa mère. Pendant que tout le monde se préparait ici, je suis allée avec Alice, Rose et Esmée à la réserve. Nous avons rejoins la maison des Clearwather et avons participé à l'habillage de la mariée. Leah était merveilleuse, elle rayonnait de joie et de bonheur.

POV Edward

Je suis tellement nerveux, mon dieu. Je vais me marier. Je n'en reviens pas ! Je croyais aimer Bella mais mon amour pour elle fait vraiment pâle figure à côté de celui pour Leah. Je sais maintenant que Bella n'était pas mon âme-sœur mais juste mon premier amour. Elle aura toujours une place spéciale dans mon cœur mais plus comme sœur maintenant. Leah était mon avenir maintenant et vu son statut de loup, nous aurons l'éternité pour nous. Et si elle décide pour une raison ou une autre de ne plus muter, je mourrais avec elle. Jasper est entré dans la pièce pour me demander comment je me sentais. Il était tellement heureux depuis que Bella avait mis un bouclier sur lui et elle le tenait malgré la distance. Je pense que ce bouclier est comme une deuxième peau pour lui en fait, il est tellement plus lui depuis. Je l'enviais car je pouvais toujours entendre les pensées de tout le monde et je donnerais tout pour avoir un peu de silence parfois. Je n'avais pas fini ma pensée, que je n'entendais plus rien autour de moi. Le silence complet dans ma tête.

**Edward, tu es encore avec moi ?**

**...**

**Edward, ton téléphone sonne.**

**...**

**Bella ?**

**Edward ?**

**Non c'est Jasper. Edward est en état de choc je crois, il ne bouge plus. **

**Je sais, j'ai vu qu'il t'enviait donc j'ai mis un bouclier sur lui aussi et il n'entend plus les pensées de personne. **

**Bella, tu es la meilleur, je sais que je me répète mais c'est comme ça.**

**Je veux que chacun de vous soit heureux tout simplement. **

**B ... Bel... Bella...**

**Attend, il revient à lui, je te le passe.**

**Edward ?**

**Bella, c'est toi qui a fait ça ?**

**Oui, je voulais te faire un petit plaisir aussi. C'est comme pour Jasper, tant que tu le voudras, le bouclier restera sur toi.**

**Merci Bella, je t'aime.**

**Moi aussi Edward, tu seras toujours mon premier amour. Je te laisse, il faut qu'on termine de tout préparer ici. **

Elle mit fin à l'appel et je ne savais plus quoi dire. Jasper me regardait toujours.

**Je crois que je vais devoir m'habituer à ce silence car elle me fait le même cadeau que toi.**

**J'ai entendu et je suis heureux pour toi mon frère. Bon on a un mariage aujourd'hui et tu es le marié donc il faut que tu termines de te préparer.**

**Oui, faisons ça.**

Nous nous sommes rapidement préparer et avons pris le chemin de la réserve. Lorsque je suis sorti de la voiture, j'ai vu une arche en bois sculptée avec des fleurs sauvages dessus. Un feux brûlait derrière celle-ci et il y avait des bancs de chaque côté d'une allées centrale qui était bordées de flambeaux. Maintenant je comprenais mieux pourquoi la cérémonie avait lieu en fin d'après-midi. Jake, Paul et Embry sont venu me chercher et m'ont fait entré dans la maison de Sam. Ce dernier est venu vers moi.

**Je voulais juste te dire deux mots avant la cérémonie. Si tu lui fais mal ou que tu l'as rend malheureuse, je te trouverai et te tuerai. Elle fait partie de la meute et nous le sentirons. **

**Sam, je te promets de ne jamais la faire souffrir de quelques façons que se soit. Si cela devait arriver, je viendrais de moi-même et je te laisserai me faire tout ce que tu veux.**

**C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre. Bon je dois y aller. Vu que le père de Leah est mort et que je suis l'alpha, c'est moi qui la conduirai à toi.**

**Merci Sam.**

Il est sorti de la maison et nous avons encore un peu parler avec les garçons. Emmett et Jasper étaient mes témoins. Leah avait choisi Emily et Angie comme demoiselles d'honneurs. Lorsqu'il fût l'heure de nous mettre en place, nous sommes sorti de la maison pour rejoindre Billy qui , étant le chef de la tribu, allait nous marier. Ma famille avait déjà pris place sur les bancs tout comme les Denali. Je ne les avais pas vu hier donc ils ont dû arriver après mon départ de la maison. J'étais heureux de ne pas entendre les pensées de tout le monde. Je ne vis pas Bella auprès de mon père mais je savais qu'elle n'était pas loin. Toute la réserve était là aussi, en tout cas les loups et les imprégnées mais aussi les membres du conseil. J'ai pris ma place à la gauche de Billy et j'ai attendu que ma futur épouse se montre. Après ce qui m'a paru des heures, une musique de fond à commencer. Il s'agissait d'une musique reprenant le son de la nature. Je me suis retourné et j'ai vu Emily et Angie avancer l'une après l'autre. Elles sont venues se mettre à la droite de Billy. J'ai ensuite vu Sam avec ma Leah à son bras. Elle portait une robe magnifique. Elle était faite de peau de cerf et de daim. Elle portait des mocassins qui avaient l'air d'avoir été fait main aussi. La robe avait deux couleurs et je dois dire qu'elle me fessait penser au pelage de ma louve. Sur le devant de la robe, il y avait différentes petites breloques en bois sculpté sur un collier, je peux dire qu'il y avait des loups, des cerfs et d'autres animaux de la forêt. Elle avait aussi quelques plumes d'aigles mêlée au collier. Ses cheveux avait été tressé et il y avait des perles travaillée dedans. Elle ne portait pas de maquillage ni de bijou. Elle était juste parfaite. Elle venait vers moi et je voyais son sourire s'agrandir au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait. Sam déposa sa main dans la mienne et lui embrassa la tempe en lui disant une phrase en Quileute que je n'ai pas comprise. Je pris sa main et nous nous sommes tourné vers Billy pour débuter la cérémonie.

**Mes amis, nous sommes ici car Leah et Edward ont décidé d'unir leurs vie. Nous allons donc procéder à leur union en mélangeant nos traditions respectives à leur demande. Je demande donc qui donne cette femme en mariage à cet homme.**

Sue se leva et parla.

**Moi, Sue Clearwather, épouse de Harry Clearwather et mère de Seth et Leah Clearwather, donne ma fille en mariage à cet homme.**

**Edward, acceptes-tu de prendre la main de Leah qui t'est offerte par sa mère ?**

**OUI, j'accepte.**

**Leah, acceptes-tu que ta mère donne ta main à Edward Cullen ici présent ?**

**OUI, j'accepte. **

**Edward Cullen, tu es ici pour prendre comme épouse Leah Clearwather, tu acceptes de prendre sa main offerte par sa mère. As-tu quelque chose à dire ?**

**Oui, je voudrais parler devant toi et la famille de Leah.**

**Nous t'écoutons.**

**J'accepte de prendre Leah Clearwather ici présente comme femme. Je prendrai soin et ferai d'elle la plus heureuse des femmes au monde. Je promets de la chérir dans les bons comme les mauvais moments, dans la richesse comme la pauvreté, la santé comme la maladie et ce aussi longtemps que nous vivrons. Je serai l'épaule sur laquelle elle pourra se reposer ou pleurer, je serai son meilleur ami, son confident et son amant. **

**Nous avons tous entendu ce que tu as dit. Procédons à l'union. **

Je vis Billy prendre une longue lanière en cuir et la nouer autour de nos mains. Une fois fini, il prend deux bracelets en cuir tressé qu'il noue à un de nos poignets. Sur celui de Leah, il y a un petit cœur en cristal et sur le mien un petit loup sculpté en bois.

**Voilà, vous êtes maintenant marié selon nos traditions. Edward, tu as voulu introduire les alliances, est-ce juste ?**

**Oui, bien que je sais que Leah ne pourra pas la porter tout le temps.**

Jasper me tend la petite boîte avec les alliances. J'avais choisi de simples anneaux en or blanc et rouge avec un petit diamant pour celle de ma louve. Je pris donc sa main et lui glissa l'anneau autour de son doigt. Elle pris la deuxième alliance et me la mis au doigt.

**Je vous présente monsieur et madame Cullen-Clearwather. Tu peux embrasser la mariée.**

Je ne l'ai pas laissé le dire deux fois. Je pris possession de la bouche de ma louve comme si nous étions seul au monde. Nous fûmes tiré de notre baiser par les applaudissements des invités. Je me retournais pour voir tout le monde debout. Ils sont tous venu nous féliciter. Billy fût le premier. Les Quileutes se sont ensuite jeté sur le buffet et nous avons eu droit à du sang animal chaud. La fête battait sont plein. Esmée et Charlie était arrivé un peu en retard mais je ne leur en voulait pas car c'est leur avion qui avait eu du retard. Ils repartaient demain matin pour leur petit tour du monde et moi, j'emmenais mon épouse sur l'île de ma mère pour notre lune de miel pendant 15 jours. Ma louve ne voulait pas quitté la meute plus longtemps. Notre avions partait demain matin à 5h30 donc nous devions partir au plus tard vers 2h du matin. Nous avions donc encore 5h avec nos familles. Nous avions reçu pleins de cadeaux de la part de la meute mais aussi de ma famille. Seul Bella et Carlisle n'avait pas encore donner leur cadeau en nous disant qu'il fallait encore attendre un peu. Jake et Seth nous avaient dit la même chose. Je me demande bien ce qui se passe. Mais bon, je profitais de mon épouse pour danser un peu avant de laisser ma place à Sam pour aller danser avec ma mère. Un peu avant notre départ, Bella est venu me trouver.

**Edward, le bouclier que j'ai placer sur toi restera autour de toi jusqu'à ce que tu prennes le bateau pour rejoindre l'île. Je ne sais pas le laisser au delà de cette distance. Je l'ai testé avec Jasper il n'y a pas longtemps. Nous voulions voir la distance que je pouvais tenir et nous avons découvert que je peux couvrir la personne tant qu'elle reste sur le même territoire sur lequel je suis donc comme tu va le quitter pour aller sur une île, tu ne seras plus couvert mais je pense que tu seras seul avec Leah donc ça devrait aller. Une fois de retour sur le territoire, tu sera automatiquement couvert à nouveau. **

**Bella, je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ça. Tu me fais un tel cadeau après tout le mal que j'ai pu ou voulu vous faire avec Carlisle. **

**Edward, c'est le passé et je suis heureuse maintenant tout comme toi. Profitez bien de votre lune de miel...**

Elle me fait un clin d'œil et repart dans les bras de mon père. Je rejoins ma louve car il est temps de partir. Nous disons donc au revoir à nos familles et amis et prenons la route pour rejoindre l'aéroport.

**Je t'aime Edward.**

**Je t'aime ma louve.**

**Je me demande bien ce que mon frère, Jake, Bella et Carlisle nous ont offert qui doit encore attendre un peu.**

**Je me pose la même question. Mais nous le saurons le moment venu. Profitons de notre lune de miel et de nos deux semaines sans la meute.**

**Tu as raison. **

Nous arrivons vite à l'aéroport et nous réjouissons sur notre temps en tête à tête.

Voilà, c 'était le mariage de Leah et Edward. Notre deuxième couple est marié. Mais que cache Bella ? Pourquoi nos jeunes mariés doivent attendre pour avoir les cadeaux de Jake,Seth, Carlisle et Bella ? Les trois premiers à me donner la bonne réponse aura droit au prochain chapitre 24h avant les autres.


	14. Chapter 14:Grossesse Leah et Angela

Merci pour vos reviews et félicitations aux gagnantes, petite cullen et N'giie. J'espère que le chapitre leurs à plu.

Chapitre 13

POV Bella

Le lendemain du mariage d'Edward et Leah, Jake et Seth sont venu me voir pour savoir pourquoi nous avions acheté une chambre à coucher pour bébé et un parc.

**Je vais être honnête avec vous quand ils vont revenir de leur lune de miel, Leah sera enceinte mais ne dites rien à personne. Je veux qu'ils l'apprennent de Carlisle au moment où elle le remarquera. **

**Je serai un oncle alors ?**

**Oui, tu va avoir une nièce.**

**C'est pour ça qu'on a pris la chambre avec un motif de princesse.**

**Oui Jake. **

**Le premier bébé de la meute, je pense que tout le monde va le gâter.**

Jake me pris dans les bras et j'eus une vision sans le vouloir. Alors comme ça Angie est enceinte et il ne dit rien où alors il ne le sait pas. Il faut que je vois avec Angie.

**Jake, je voudrais faire une sortie avec Angie, elle a le temps cet après-midi ?**

**Téléphone lui et demande. **

Je prend donc mon téléphone et lui demande. Heureusement pour moi, elle me dit oui. Les garçons repartent au moment où Angie arrive. Nous partons donc vers Seattle pour faire un peu de shopping.

**Angie, je peux te poser une question un peu privée ?**

**Pose toujours et je verrais si je te réponds.**

**Es-tu enceinte ?**

**...**

**Angie ?**

**Bella, as-tu vu quelque chose ?**

**Oui mais je ne cherchais pas à voir le futur. J'ai eu une vision ce matin quand Jake m'a pris dans ses bras pour me remercier d'une info que je lui ai donnée. Elle ne te concernait pas, je voulais d'abord voir avec toi si j'ai bien vu ou pas.**

**Bella, je n'ai encore rien dit à Jake car je voulais en être sûr. Je voulais faire un test à la fin de la semaine. Mais tu me donne déjà ma confirmation donc oui je suis enceinte.**

**Je suis contente pour toi. Allons chercher un petit truc pour l'annoncer à Jake.**

**Je te suis.**

Nous allons dans un magasin et je trouve directement ce qu'il faut pour l'annoncer au papa. Je retourne vers Angie et lui montre ma trouvaille.

**Bella, c'est parfait. Tu veux encore prendre autre chose ?**

**Oui, il va leurs falloir des habits, des doudous, des jouets et une chambre. **

**... Bella... tu as bien dit « leurs » ?**

**Oui, vous allez avoir des jumeaux. **

**...**

**Angie, est-ce que ça va ? Tu veux t'asseoir ? J'appelle Jake ?**

**Oui, appelle Jake.**

Je l'aide d'abord à s'asseoir sur le banc et je prend mon téléphone. Je compose rapidement le numéro de Jake mais il ne décroche pas. Il est peut être en patrouille. J'essaie Seth mais toujours pas de réponse. J'essaie toute la meute et seul Paul me répond.

**Bella ? Pourquoi tu me téléphones ?**

**Je n'arrive à joindre personne et j'ai absolument besoin de Jake. Angie ne va pas bien.**

**Donne moi deux minutes.**

J'entends le bruit d'habits qui se déchire et puis plus rien. Deux minutes après, j'ai de nouveau Paul en ligne.

**Il arrive. Il vient en forme de loup, essaye si possible de sortir de la ville et de le rejoindre sur la première aire de repos. **

**Ok, je vais porter Angie jusqu'à ma voiture et on va aller à sa rencontre.**

Je ne perds pas de temps à dire au revoir, je prends Angie et la porte jusqu'à ma voiture. Heureusement, elle n'était pas loin et nous n'avons croisé personne. Je l'installe sur le siège passager et m'installe pour démarrer en trombe. Il ne me faut que 15 min pour sortir de la ville et rejoindre l'air de repos où Jake nous attends déjà. Je sors rapidement de la voiture au moment où il ouvre la porte côté passager.

**Mon amour ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**Jake, je pense que c'est ma faute...**

**COMMENT C'EST TA FAUTE... TU LUI AS FAIT QUOI ?**

**TU te calmes. Je ne lui ai rien fait, juste dit quelque chose.**

**ET QUOI ?**

**Jake, calme toi. Elle a juste confirmer mes soupçons.**

**Quels soupçons ?**

**Bella, peux-tu lui dire.**

**Jake, Angie est enceinte. **

**...**

**De jumeaux.**

**... BOUM**

**JAKE !**

Angie et moi avons crié en même temps. Je n'aurais jamais cru voir un jour un loup dans les pommes. Je rigole un peu et Angie me rejoins. Jake fini par reprendre connaissance et nous regarde un peu fâcher.

**Bella, c'est une blague ou vous êtes sérieuse ?**

**Jake, je suis tout ce qu'il y a de sérieuse. J'ai eu une vision quand tu m'as pris dans les bras ce matin mais je voulais d'abord en parle avec Angie. Et elle m'a dit avoir des doutes donc je n'ai que confirmer ce qu'elle pensait par rapport à sa grossesse. Je lui ai juste annoncer que vous auriez deux enfants.**

**Bella, tu sais déjà si se seront des filles, des garçons ou un de chaque ?**

**Oui mais voulez-vous vraiment déjà le savoir ?**

**OUI.**

**Ok, vous aurez une fille et un garçon. **

**Je suis tellement heureuse mon amour mais fini les travaux de ménage. Tu te reposes. Tu vas avoir deux enfants.**

**Jake, je suis enceinte et pas malade. Bella, penses-tu que Carlisle serait d'accord de faire une échographie pour voir à combien j'en suis. **

**Bien sûr. Allons-y, tu montes derrière Jake ?**

Il fait ce que je lui demande et nous partons rapidement pour ma maison. Nous sommes entre Seattle et Forks, toujours bien caché dans le bois comme la villa de Forks. Carlisle sort de la maison à notre arrivée.

**Mon amour, tu vas bien ? Je ne t'attendais pas de retour si tôt.**

**En fait, on voudrais que tu vérifies si Angie est bien enceinte et de combien.**

**Alors rentrons.**

Je l'embrasse avant que nous ne rentrions dans la maison. Nous montons dans son bureau et il passe un petit coup de fil avant de me parler.

**Bella, peux tu aller chercher l'appareil à échographie que je viens de demander à mon collègue. **

Je m'en vais et suis de retour en 30 minutes, son collègue n'habitais pas loin. Je le donne à mon homme qui à déjà installer Angie sur une table d'examen.

**Regardons si tu es bien enceinte.**

Il lui passe l'appareil sur le ventre et nous voyons tout de suite des images magnifiques.

**Angie, je confirme que tu es enceinte et de jumeaux mais je suppose que ça vous le saviez déjà.**

**Oui, de combien ?**

**Si je vois bien tu en es à 9 semaines de grossesse. Félicitations à vous.**

**Merci Carlisle. Est-ce que tout se passe comme il faut pour le moment ?**

**Oui Jake, tout va bien. Angie, tu vas devoir un peu te reposer car tu seras vite fatiguée. Tu devras aussi éviter de porter trop lourd.**

**Ne vous inquiétez pas Carlisle, je veillerai à ce qu'elle se repose et je porterai tout à partir de maintenant.**

**Angie, tu te sens mieux maintenant ?**

**Oui pourquoi ?**

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre qu'Alice entre en criant de joie dans la pièce.

**On doit aller faire du shopping ! il faut bien acheter tout ce qu'il faut pour vos enfants !**

**Du calme Alice, on a encore le temps pour ça.**

**Jake, je pense que la grossesse sera un peu plus rapide chez Angie à cause de ton gêne lupin. **

**Plus vite dans quel sens ?**

**Je pense qu'Angie sera à terme dans 5 mois si je compte bien.**

**Merci, je voudrais que se soit vous qui suiviez la grossesse.**

**Bien sûr, j'en serais honoré. **

Alice et moi prenons donc Angie avec nous pour aller faire notre shopping mais Jake insiste pour venir avec. Il ne veut pas qu'Angie se fatigue trop. Nous retournons donc au centre commercial et avec Alice nous achetons tout ce qu'il faut pour des jumeaux. Lits, table à langer, vêtements et doudous. Heureusement que j'ai un beau camion et pas un voiture comme Alice ou Rose sinon on aurait jamais réussi à prendre tout avec nous. Nous allons tout déposer chez Jake et Angie. Jake prend Angie avec lui pour aller annoncer la nouvelle à son père et nous déchargeons et rangeons tout dans la maison. Heureusement, qu'ils ont assez de chambres pour que nous puissions tout de suite monter les meubles et tout installer. Alice veut tout repeindre mais je lui dis que c'est aux parents de prendre cette décision mais que nous aiderons s'il le faut. Nous repartons une fois tout fini. J'en profite pour passer un moment en tête à tête avec mon homme dans notre chambre. Le temps passe et Edward et Leah sont de retour mais au lieu de rentrer chez eux ou d'aller saluer la meute, ils débarquent chez nous. Je me doute bien de ce qui se passe mais ne dis rien.

**Edward, Leah, nous sommes heureux de vous revoir. Comment a été votre lune de miel ?**

**Bien au début mais Leah se sent mal depuis 3-4 jours. Tu pourrais vérifié ce qui se passe ?**

**Bella ?**

**Oui.**

**Je suis sûr que tu sais ce qui se passe vu le cadeau de mariage que nous allons leur offrir mais pour lequel ils devaient encore attendre.**

**Oui, tu peux faire ce que tu as fait à Angie.**

**OK, Leah, peux-tu prendre place sur la table et dégager ton ventre.**

**? Ok.**

Elle prend donc place sur la table et fait ce que mon homme lui a demandé. Il lui fait donc une échographie comme à Angie.

**Leah, félicitation, tu es enceinte de 12 semaines.**

**...**

**Ma louve, on va avoir un bébé...**

**... Je n'y crois pas, je ne peux pas avoir de bébé...**

**Si Leah, tu peux en avoir mais apparemment il te fallait ta véritable âme-sœur pour pouvoir être enceinte. **

**Carlisle, vous êtes sûr de ne pas faire d'erreur ?**

**Non, regarde sur l'écran et tu pourras voir ton bébé.**

Elle regarde donc l'écran et voit effectivement son bébé. Elle se met à pleurer et Edward la prend rapidement dans les bras.

**Ma louve, je suis là pour toi. Nous allons avoir un bébé. Je ne pensais pas avoir cette chance un jour.**

**On va avoir notre bébé. Bella, peux-tu nous dire si tout va bien se passer ? Et si le bébé sera une fille ou un garçon ?**

**Alors, de ce que je sais, tout va bien se passer mais pour le sexe vous voulez vraiment le savoir ?**

**OUI.**

**Vous allez avoir une fille. **

**Merci Bella.**

On va pouvoir leur donner leur cadeau avec Jake et Seth. Je vais vite passer un coup de fil au dernier car le premier doit encore être avec Billy.

**Seth, ta sœur est de retour et viens d'apprendre ce que je t'ai déjà dit. Tu peux venir ici ?**

**J'arrive.**

Quinze minutes après, il arrive et félicite sa sœur et Edward. Nous leurs montrons donc nos cadeaux et ils sont heureux et surpris. On monte tout dans mon camion pour aller à mon ancienne maison. Heureusement qu'il fait nuit au moins je ne risque pas de croiser quelqu'un. Mais je dois dire que mon physique n'est plus vraiment le même maintenant donc on aurait du mal à me reconnaître. Leah veut aider aussi mais Edward lui interdit de porter quoi que se soit. Elle doit se reposer maintenant. Nous avons vite installer ce qu'il fallait dans mon ancienne chambre. Nous allons rejoindre la meute à la réserve et je vois que tout le monde est chez Sam et Emily. Carlisle nous a rejoint après mon appel. Nous avons passer tout le reste de la nuit à la réserve et avons félicité les deux couples. J'avais téléphoner à mes parents pour leur annoncer la nouvelle et ils ont décidé de raccourcir leur voyage pour revenir à la maison pour aider Edward et Leah mais aussi car notre mariage avec mon homme était pour bientôt. Nous devions encore envoyer les invitations et tout serait prêt. J'avais déjà acheter ma robe sans que personne ne le sache car je ne voulais pas que ma sœur m'impose un choix. Je la laisse s'occuper de tout le reste mais pas ça. Je ne veux pas me retrouver avec une robe qui ne me correspond pas et qui fera trop princesse. Mais bien sûr, je n'ai pas compté sur Rose.

**Bella, je me suis permise de changer un peu ta robe mais rien de spécial. Je lui ai juste rajouter un petit quelque chose qui te plaira. **

**Rose, j'ai choisi ma robe seule car justement je ne voulais pas qu'on m'impose quelque chose. **

**Fait moi confiance s'il te plaît. Je ne t'imposerai rien que tu n'aimes pas.**

**Ok, on verra le moment venu. Rose, je peux te poser une question ?**

**Bien sûr, tu es ma sœur maintenant.**

**Comment prend tu le fait qu'Edward et Leah vont avoir un bébé ?**

**Je ne sais pas, je suis heureuse pour eux mais triste quand même car je n'ai pas cette chance et que c'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu. Pourquoi la question ?**

**Je voulais juste savoir. Je n'ai pas vraiment voulu être mère étant humaine et ça n'a pas changé mais je dois dire que de voir leur joie, je regrette un peu quand même maintenant. Mais bon, on verra ce qui arrive. Peut-être que je vais rencontrer un vampire avec le pouvoir de fécondité, qui sait !**

**Si tu le croises, fais en moi profiter si tu y arrives. **

**Pas de soucis.**

Voilà, je sais donc qu'elle n'aurait rien contre un bébé. Mais je ne peux pas le faire maintenant, sinon elle saura que j'ai déjà rencontrer un vampire avec ce pouvoir. Je pense que je vais attendre notre retour de lune de miel pour lui faire la surprise. Et bien, j'ai encore 3 semaines avant notre mariage et donc 5 semaines avant le retour de notre voyage. Je suis sûre que tout va bien se passer. Les invitations sont partie ce matin et il y aura plus de monde que prévu car Alice a tenu à inviter des amis à Jasper. Un couple pour être exacte, on verra bien mais sinon elle s'en est tenu à ce que j'avais dit. Elle était une peu fâchée que j'ai déjà ma robe mais elle ne sait rien y changer. Les Volturi nous ont prévenu qu'ils seraient heureux de venir à notre mariage et nous ont donné le nombre exactes de personnes présente. En tout ils seront 13 vampires, les rois et leurs épouses, Jane, Alec, Félix, Demetri, Santiago, Melody, Renata et Heidi.

Voilà pour ce chapitre, le mariage de Bella et Carlisle arrive à grand pas. Merci pour vos revieuws, je les adore.


	15. Chapter 15: Mariage Bella et Carlisle

Merci pour vos commentaires car ils sont mon seul salaire et c'est grâce à vous que je continue à écrire. J'espère que je vous satisfais toujours. Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre qui reprend le mariage de Bella et Carlisle.

Chapitre 14

POV Bella

Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'Alice avait malgré tout fait une préparation plus grande que prévue mais avec elle, j'aurais dû m'y attendre. Elle avait organisé une tonnelle de 40m², une arche plus grande que pour le mariage de mes parents, et recouverte de rose et lys blancs. Elle avait aussi fait mettre un parquet en bois sous la tonnelle. Il y avait des bancs pour les invités mais ceux-ci était recouvert de velours rouge avec les coutures dorées. Pour désigner l'allée centrale, elle avait fait mettre des rondins de bois avec un voile blanc « pour les rendre plus beau » comme elle disait en plus de lanterne dans les arbres. Je trouve que tout ça c'est de trop, ce n'est pas moi. J'ai voulu lui en parler mais je n'ai pas pu placer un mot. J'ai donc abandonné. Le seul qui sait comment je me sens vraiment, c'est mon homme car je lui dis tout. Il m'a dit que c'était juste un jour et qu'après nous serions libre pendant 15 jours. Juste lui et moi. Alice avait insisté pour que nous ne nous voyions pas le dernier jour avant notre mariage car les garçons avaient prévu un enterrement de vie de garçon pour Carlisle et que les filles voulaient en faire de même pour moi. Les Volturi devaient arrivés demain donc nous avions construit une annexe à la maison pendant les deux derniers jours et Alice et Esmée s'étaient occupées de la décoration. Je trouvais tout ça inutile mais ma sœur devait toujours me dire le contraire de ce que je disais. Elle savait peut-être quelque chose que je ne savais pas. Je ne m'amusais pas à vérifier notre avenir à tout bout champ. Tout était calme de toute façon pour le moment. Je ferais bien de prendre mon homme et de partir à Las Vegas pour nous faire marier par Elvis dans une de ces petites chapelles. Je me sentirais beaucoup mieux avec un mariage plus intime.

**BELLA !**

Alice, qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut encore... Oups, elle a peut-être vu ce que je prévoyais. Et puis merde.

**Oui.**

**Comment peux-tu penser que tout ce que je fais est de trop et de seulement oser penser de partir à Vegas avec Carlisle pour vous faire marier par Elvis. Mais tu es folle ! Tu ne te marie qu'une seule première fois dans ta vie, le reste ne sera que des renouvellements de vos vœux. Tu dois être parfaite ainsi que le reste. Je n'en fais pas trop surtout en sachant que nos rois seront là.**

**Alice, ce n'est plus moi ce mariage. Je ne voulais pas de tout ça. L'arche, les fleurs, les lanternes, les rondins de bois et ces bancs en velours rouge. Encore heureux que je ne t'ai pas laissé choisir ma robe.**

**Mais j'ai choisi ta robe. Celle que tu avais prise n'était pas à la hauteur du mariage prévu.**

**TU AS QUOI ?**

**J'ai fait changer ta robe.**

A ce moment, j'ai vu rouge et je lui sautais au cou. Je la frappais de toutes mes forces. Emmett, Rose et mon homme sont venu à cause du bruit que ça faisait.

**Bella, lâche là !**

**Tu vas finir par la tuer !**

**COMMENT AS-TU PÛ CHANGER MA ROBE DE MARIEE SANS ME LE DIRE ! JE TE DETESTE ALICE CULLEN. JE TE RETIRE L'ORGANISATION DE MON MARIAGE. JE NE SUIS MÊME PAS SÛR DE VOULOIR ENCORE TE VOIR.**

**...**

**...**

**Bella, tu ne peux pas faire ça, j'y ai mis tellement de temps pour tout organiser !**

**Je m'en fou Alice, je t'avais dit depuis le début que je voulais un petit mariage et ce malgré la présence des rois. En plus, j'avais bien dit que je choisissais ma robe seul et tu avais accepté. Rose m'a dit avoir fait un petit changement à ma robe mais rien de grand et elle m'a assuré que cela me plairait. Mais toi, tu changes tout et tu ne me respectes pas du tout, ni mes choix. Je ne veux plus de toi comme demoiselle d'honneur. Je ne peux plus te voir pour le moment. Je pensais pouvoir te faire confiance mais je me suis bien trompée.**

Je me tournais pour partir mais je pouvais entendre tout ce qui se disait.

**Alice, comment as-tu pu faire ça ! Bella ne voulait rien de plus qu'un petit mariage. Je suis d'ailleurs surprise qu'elle n'ait pas craqué plus tôt.**

**Alice, tu me déçois beaucoup. Je sais que tu aimes les mariages mais Bella n'est pas toi, elle ne veut rien de grand ou flash comme toi. Tu as été trop loin cette fois. Tu peux être contente que tu sois encore invitée au mariage.**

**Espèce de sale ...**

**Rose, pas besoin d'être insultante.**

**Tu as de la chance que Carlisle et Emmett soit là car je te jure que je t'aurais fait un deuxième trou de balle. Tu exagères toujours. Tu ne penses qu'à toi et pas aux autres. Même là, tu as pensé à ce que tu aimerais pour un mariage et non à Bella. Si je pouvais, je te jure que je te ferai mal d'une façon ou d'une autre. Je te déteste aussi Alice Cullen. Ne te montre pas avant le mariage car je ne promets pas de pouvoir me retenir.**

Je pouvais entendre les pas de Rose venir vers moi. Elle me prit dans ses bras et me fit un câlin.

**Je suis désolée Bella. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle irait aussi loin. Si tu veux je peux t'aider à tout refaire ou enlever ce dont tu ne veux pas.**

**Merci Rose, Je voudrais enlever les lanternes, les fleurs sur ceux-ci et pour le reste il est trop tard pour tout recommander en plus simple. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'elle a fait de ma robe.**

**Si tu veux on peut vite aller en ville pour voir si on en trouve une autre qui te convient ?**

**Tu ferais ça pour moi ?**

**Bien sûr, tu es ma sœur et je suis la seule demoiselle d'honneur qui te reste vu que tu as viré Alice.**

**C'est vrai mais je pense que je vais demander à Esmée ou à Angie. Bon allons en ville avant que tout ne ferme.**

**Bella, je pense que tu devrais demander à Angie car Esmée est déjà là en tant que mère de la mariée.**

**Tu as raison, je lui téléphonerai pendant le trajet.**

Nous partons donc et je contacte Angie car nous avons pris la voiture de Rose.

**Bella, tu vas bien ?**

**Oui Angie, je vais bien mais je voulais te poser une question. Je voulais savoir si tu serais d'accord d'être ma demoiselle d'honneur ?**

**Mais je croyais que tu avais Rose et Alice !**

**Alice a été virée. Elle a osé changer ma robe de mariée pour une qu'elle trouvait plus à la hauteur du mariage qu'elle avait prévu.**

**Elle a vraiment fait ce qu'il ne fallait pas alors. Je suis là mais je n'ai pas de robe.**

**Pas grave, on vient te chercher avec Rose et on va faire les magasins. Il me faut d'ailleurs une nouvelle robe.**

**Ok, je suis chez Jake et vous attend.**

**A toute.**

Je raccroche et Rose prend le chemin de la réserve. Nous sommes là en quelques minutes seulement grâce à la vitesse de ma sœur. Angie nous rejoint dans la voiture et on repart direction Seattle. Heureusement pour nous, nous sommes vendredi et les magasins sont ouverts plus longtemps. On trouve facilement une robe pour Angie et pour moi. Elle est d'ailleurs plus belle que celle que j'avais choisie sans être extravaguent. Rose et Angie sont d'accord avec moi pour dire qu'elle est parfaite. Nous retournons chez nous les achats finis en déposant cette dernière chez son loup. Esmée nous attendais à la maison et me fait un gros câlin à peine sortie de la voiture.

**Ma chérie, je suis tellement désolée pour ce qu'a fait ta sœur. Tu as eu raison de la punir. Rose nous a prévenus de ce que tu voulais enlever et nous l'avons déjà fait. Tu veux venir voir ?**

**Oui, je veux bien.**

Nous allons voir les changements fait à ma demande par ma famille et je dois dire que ce que je vois me plais beaucoup plus. Plus de lanternes, moins de fleurs et moins de chichi. C'est un peu plus moi.

**Merci à vous. C'est parfait maintenant.**

**Allez, les garçons sont déjà partis pour la soirée avec Carlisle. C'est à notre tour maintenant de faire la fête. Les Rois arrivent dans quelques heures donc on peut en profiter un peu. Alice ne viendra pas, elle boude dans sa chambre.**

**ELLE QUOI ?**

**N'y prête pas attention ma chérie. Tu l'as connaît, elle pense avoir raison et ne changera pas d'avis. Elle ne changera jamais mais ne t'en occupe pas et profite de cette soirée et de la journée de demain. Seul ton bonheur et celui de Carlisle compte pour le moment.**

**Tu as raison. Allons faire la fête, je me marie demain.**

La soirée est vite passée entre jeux et chasses au trésor. Les Volturi sont arrivés vers 1h du matin et ont pris possession de leurs chambres respectives. La nuit est vite passée et nous étions le matin de mon mariage. Les loups étaient déjà là et le repas était déjà prêt aussi. Esmée était en train de ma maquillée pendant que Rose me faisait les cheveux. Alice n'était pas encore venue et j'en étais heureuse. Je l'aime mais trop c'est trop.

POV Carlisle

La nuit avait été courte et je dois dire que je me suis bien amusé. J'étais maintenant devant l'arche à attendre ma future épouse. Toute la famille venait de prendre place et tout le monde était là. Je vis même Aro me faire un léger sourire. Je vis Alice au fond de la rangée, elle n'avait pas encore présenté ses excuses et Bella n'avait pas changé d'avis non plus. Ma fille avait vraiment exagéré cette fois. Je vis Angie ouvrir la marche suivie de Rose. Emmett et Jasper étaient déjà prêts de moi en tant que témoin. Edward jouait enfin la marche nuptiale et je vis mon amour arriver au bras de son père. Elle me fit un grand sourire que je lui rendis. Elle portait une robe magnifique. Elle était parfaite pour elle. Elle était en deux parties, un corsage brodé de fleurs et de perles avec des roses couleurs crème et bordeaux sur le bord supérieur. Le jupon était bordeaux aussi. Il y avait une petite traîne, rien de spécial mais tellement ma Bella. Elle avait dans les mains un petit bouquet de roses blanches et rouges. Une fois à ma hauteur, Charlie me tendit la main de sa fille. Elle déposa son bouquet dans les mains d'Angie et je vis que le dos de son corsage était noué par un cordon bordeaux également. Elle avait un chignon lâché avec des petites perles et des cristaux dedans. Le maquillage était léger mais parfait pour elle. J'en remercierai Esmée plus tard. Marcus avait tenu à nous marier et Bella avait dit oui.

POV Bella

Carlisle était là devant moi et il portait un magnifique costume noir avec une cravate bordeaux, identique à ma robe. Je remercierai Rose de l'avoir choisie mais aussi d'avoir convaincu mon homme de la mettre sans lui dire pourquoi. Il était parfait et nous étions très bien accordés. Marcus voulait célébrer le mariage et nous avions accepté. Il l'avait demandé tellement poliment et avec envie que je ne pouvais pas lui dire non. Alice était restée à sa place au fond de la rangée. Jasper et Emmett étaient les témoins de mon homme.

**Nous nous sommes rassemblés pour célébrer l'union entre Isabella Marie Swan et Carlisle William Cullen ici présent. Ils se sont trouvé et se sont aimé et aujourd'hui devant nous, ils vont prononcer leurs vœux de mariage. Carlisle, nous t'écoutons.**

**Moi, Carlisle William Cullen te prend Isabella Marie Swan comme épouse. Je promets de t'aimer dans les bons comme les mauvais moments, dans la richesse comme la pauvreté, de prendre soin de toi et de réaliser chacun de tes vœux. Je jure de te rendre heureuse chaque jour que nous sommes sur cette terre et que tu voudras de moi. Depuis que tu es entré dans nos vies, j'ai toujours su que tu étais quelqu'un de spécial pour moi mais je pensais bêtement que tu étais une nouvelle fille pour moi vu que tu sortais avec mon fils. Mais au fil du temps, j'ai été attiré par toi autrement que comme une fille et j'avais honte de mes sentiments. Le jour de ton anniversaire, tu as montré tellement de compassion pour nous que je ne pouvais que t'aimer encore plus. Nous avions beaucoup parlé avec ta mère et nous savions que notre couple n'était plus. Heureusement pour moi, elle a trouvé l'amour aussi et ce en la personne de ton père. Avec Edward, vous n'étiez plus un couple non plus ce qui nous a permis de découvrir notre amour l'un pour l'autre et je ne le regrette pas. Tu es la femme de ma vie et je suis heureux de t'avoir auprès de moi et que tu ais accepté la transformation mais aussi ma demande en mariage. Je t'aime et ce aussi longtemps que nous vivrons.**

**Moi, Isabella Marie Swan te prend Carlisle William Cullen comme époux. Je promets de t'aimer dans les bons comme les mauvais moments, dans la richesse comme la pauvreté, de prendre soin de toi et de réaliser chacun de tes vœux. Je jure de te rendre heureux chaque jour que nous sommes sur cette terre et que tu voudras de moi. Le jour où Edward m'a sauvée du van de Tyler et que je suis arrivée à l'hôpital et que j'ai fait ta connaissance, j'ai également su que tu étais spécial. Tu étais un homme tellement bon et gentil que je ne pouvais qu'être attirée par toi. Mon amour pour Edward a diminué au fil du temps et a été remplacé par mon amour pour toi. Au début, j'avais du mal à l'accepter car tu étais le père de l'homme avec qui je sortais et que tu étais marié à celle que je considère comme ma mère. Au fil du temps, tu as quitté Esmée mais elle a retrouvé l'amour avec mon père et m'a bien fait comprendre que je ne devais plus ignorer mes sentiments pour toi surtout qu'Edward et moi n'étions plus ensemble. Je suis heureuse d'avoir suivi le conseil de ma mère et d'être ici aujourd'hui pour devenir ta femme. Je t'aime et ce aussi longtemps que nous vivrons.**

**Si quelqu'un est contre cette union, qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais.**

Il attendit une minute avant de poursuivre.

**Je vous déclare donc mari et femme. Tu peux embrasser la mariée.**

Il avait à peine fini sa phrase que les lèvres de mon mari était déjà sur les mienne. Je profitais de ce moment entre nous mais il fût de courte durée car nos familles applaudissaient. Nous avons donc été vers nos familles pour avoir leurs félicitations. Alice n'est pas venue et je ne m'en porte pas plus mal. Ma mère fût la première à me prendre dans ses bras suivie de mon père. Le reste de la famille a suivi en terminant par la meute. Les Rois ont attendu le temps qu'il fallait. Une fois la famille proche passée, ils nous ont félicités. Nous sommes allés sous la tonnelle et mon mari et moi avons ouvert les festivités en dansant une valse. Mon homme a dansé et j'ai suivi. Nos témoins respectifs nous ont suivis pour être rejoint par le reste des invités. La meute a fini le buffet et nous avons bu du sang animal, même les Rois. Ils ne voulaient pas de traitement de faveur et je trouve que tout se passait bien. Alice est venue pour inviter mon mari à danser.

**Ma fille, tant que tu n'auras pas présenté tes excuses à ma femme, je ne danserai pas avec toi.**

**...**

Ne voyant toujours pas ces tords, elle est repartie en boudant. La soirée et la fête battaient leurs pleins lorsque Rose est venue me chercher pour que je puisse me changer. Une fois fait, nous avons rejoint tout le monde devant notre maison et nous sommes partis sous les cris de nos invités nous disant de bien en profiter. Nous avons pris le chemin de l'aéroport, les Volturi nous avaient laissé leur jet privé à disposition pour notre vol comme cadeau de mariage.

Voilà, je termine ici pour laisser le prochain chapitre pour la lune de miel. A vos reviews….


	16. Chapter 16: Lune de miel

Merci pour vos reviews, ils me font toujours chauds au cœur. Je remercie aussi ma bêta qui corrige tous mes chapitres avec beaucoup de patience. Nous allons donc partir en lune de miel avec nos jeunes mariés et je vous annonce le prochain lemon durant celle-ci. Bonne lecture...

Chapitre 15

POV Bella

Je pensais que nous irions nous aussi sur l'île d'Esmée mais mon mari en avait décidé autrement. Le jet privé des Volturi venait d'annoncer le descendre vers un aéroport au Vietnam.

**Je pensais que nous irions sur l'île d'Esmée ? Pourquoi sommes-nous au Vietnam ?**

**Mon amour, j'ai loué une petit île ici et nous seront seul aussi. Je ne voulais pas vraiment t'emmener sur l'île que j'ai offerte comme cadeau de mariage à mon ex-femme.**

**Je te comprends mais ça ne m'aurai par dérangé tu sais.**

**Je voulais aussi te faire un petit cadeau rien que pour toi car je n'ai pas loué cette île, je l'ai achetée pour nous. Nous pourrons venir ici quand nous le voulons et être juste nous deux quand tu le veux. Cette île sera notre petit coin de paradis privé. J'espère qu'elle va te plaire.**

**Carlisle, tu es fou mais je t'aime. Tu ne devrais pas me faire un tel cadeau ! Mais je t'en remercie et je pense que nous allons revenir souvent rien que pour être en tête à tête.**

**Je t'aime aussi mon amour. Viens, nous devons prendre un bateau pour y arriver. Ensuite, je vais prendre soin de mon épouse comme elle le mérite.**

Nous sortons donc de l'avion et nous prenons un taxi pour aller au port. Heureusement, il faisait nuit et nous n'avions pas de problème pour voyager sans être compromis. Une fois au port, je remarque que mon homme se dirige vers un beau petit bateau. Il n'y a personne et je me demande bien s'il va conduire lui-même. Sans me dire un mot, il prend nos bagages et les montent à bord de l'embarcation. Il m'aide à monter même si je n'en ai pas besoin. Il sort une clé de sa poche et démarre.

**Tu as aussi acheté le bateau ?**

**Non, il est juste loué. Si je venais à acheter un bateau, je ne prendrais pas un si petit, je prendrais un plus gros pour avoir plus de place et d'endroit différent pour te faire l'amour.**

**Tu es vraiment incorrigible. Je ne te savais pas aussi accros au sexe mon homme.**

**Seulement parce que c'est toi mon amour.**

Nous avions déjà fait une partie du trajet lorsque je vis au loin de la lumière. Nous devions être assez prêt de notre île maintenant car il ralenti le bateau. Il manœuvre pour placer le bateau correct contre le petit ponton. Il prit tous nos bagages et les rentra dans la maison, non ce n'est pas le bon terme, je dirais plutôt petit temple.

**Carlisle, c'était un temple bouddhiste avant ?**

**Oui, cette île était autre fois la propriété d'un bouddhiste mais il est mort il y a 10 ans et son groupe n'a pas voulu la garder. Elle a souvent été louée pour des mariages ou autres mais ici j'ai fait une offre qui n'a pas été refusée par le nouveau propriétaire. Je n'ai fait faire que de petits changements au niveau des sanitaires. J'espère que cela te plaira.**

**Tant que je suis avec toi, je m'en fou.**

Nous rentrons dans la maison et je suis prise par la beauté des lieux et la décoration. Mon homme me montre tout et je suis agréablement surprise. Je ne vois rien qui ne me plaît pas. Une fois que nous avons atteint la chambre à coucher, il me colle au mur et m'embrasse avec passion. Sa bouche sur la mienne est urgente mais douce en même temps. Il prend bien son temps pour me faire languir encore plus. Il passe de ma bouche à mon cou. Il commence par me dénudé l'épaule pour mieux y avoir accès. Il passe de l'une à l'autre et je me consume doucement. Il me retire doucement mon t-shirt qu'il fait passer au-dessus de ma tête et reprend ses baisers papillon sur mon décolleté maintenant libre. Il passe d'un sein à l'autre en les embrassant à travers mon soutien-gorge. Ce dernier fini au sol aussi et il masse chacun de mes monts en douceur. Je veux en faire de même avec son pull pour que nous soyons peau contre peau mais il m'en empêche. Je le laisse donc faire. Il descend une de ses mains à la hauteur de mon pantalon et l'ouvre doucement tout en prenant soin de mes seins avec sa bouche. Il descend le long de mon ventre avec cette bouche pécheresse et retire mon pantalon avec ses mains. Tous ses gestes sont d'une lenteur qui m'excite encore plus. Il le remarque d'ailleurs.

**Mon amour, est-ce que tu es déjà prête pour moi ? Est-ce que ce que je sens est juste pour moi ? Je n'ai même pas encore commencé à prendre soin de toi...**

**Carli...**

Il ne me laisse même pas le temps de répondre qu'il a posé sa bouche sur mon paquet de nerf à travers mon shorty en dentelle rouge et noir. Ses mains sont sur le bord de ce dernier et commence à le faire descendre mais toujours avec cette lenteur extrême. Je vais finir par avoir une combustion instantanée s'il continue. Il finit par me retirer mon sous-vêtement et je suis nue devant lui, mes cuisses luisante de mon excitation. Il me regarde quelques instants avant de replonger sur mon intimité. Jamais il ne m'avait fait me sentir aussi bien avec si peu de chose. J'étais à lui corps et âme. J'étais tellement prise dans mon monde que je n'avais pas remarqué tout de suite que nous étions maintenant couchés sur notre lit. Il avait toujours la tête entre mes cuisses et prenait toujours soin de mon paquet de nerf sauf que maintenant il avait deux doigts en moi et me pompait. Je sentis l'orgasme se créer petit à petit. Je n'étais plus que gémissement sous ses attentions. Je fus prise par mon orgasme de plein fouet et hurlait le nom de mon mari. Celui-ci lapait tout le jus que je lui donnais avec envie. Une fois qu'il eut fini, je ne lui laissais pas le temps de revenir sur moi que j'avais inversé nos places et que je lui arrachais ses habits du corps.

**Mon amour, as-tu tellement envie de moi que tu m'arraches mes vêtements du corps ?**

Je ne lui réponds pas mais lui fait subir ce qu'il m'a fait subir aussi. Ce qui signifie que je parsème son corps de baiser papillon en passant de son cou à son torse, à son ventre pour finir sur son érection phénoménale. Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de m'en empêcher et je le pris en bouche. Il ne put que laisser sortir un long gémissement tout en mettant ses mains dans mes cheveux. Je le suçais tout en laissant glisser doucement mes dents sur sa longueur. Je voulais le faire un peu souffrir comme lui m'a fait languir si longtemps. J'accélérai ou ralentissais la cadence si je voyais qu'il était sur le point de venir.

**Mon amour, ne me fait pas languir, je veux encore te faire l'amour correctement.**

Sa phrase m'excita et j'accélérai la cadence en malaxant également ses bourses. Je sentais que son orgasme était proche mais je ne fis rien pour me défaire de lui. Il le remarqua et ne me retira pas de son sexe lorsqu'il éjacula dans ma bouche. J'avalais tout ce qu'il me donnait et le nettoyait avec ma langue. J'avais à peine fini qu'il rechangea nos positions et me pénétra avec empressement. Il me pilonnait de plus en plus fort. Je pense que je l'avais vraiment excité. Notre orgasme arriva bien trop vite à mon goût mais ce n'était pas la dernière fois que nous ferions l'amour cette nuit. Une fois que notre orgasme passa, il me prit dans ses bras.

**Mon amour, je t'aime et je vais te refaire l'amour tellement de fois que tu me supplieras de te foutre la paix.**

**Carlisle, je ne pense pas pouvoir en arriver là. Tu es un amant remarquable et tu as fait de moi une accros au sexe. Je pourrais rester enfermé avec toi dans une chambre jusqu'à la fin des temps.**

**Ne me tente pas mon amour. Je pourrais bien avoir l'idée de t'enlever et de venir te séquestré ici car personne n'a connaissance de cette île dans la famille, je ne leur ai rien dit.**

**Je ne te dirais pas non. Allons prendre une douche et fait moi découvrir notre île.**

**Tout ce que tu veux mon amour.**

Nous avons fini par prendre une douche beaucoup plus longue que prévue car nous avons refait l'amour sous la douche, sur le lavabo au moment de nous sécher et sur la commode au moment de prendre nos habits. Nous avons fait le tour de l'île et je dois dire qu'elle était magnifique. Après 3 jours, nous sommes repartis sur le continent pour une balade mais aussi pour aller donner la nourriture que nous avions aux gens qui vivaient dans la rue. Mais aussi pour chasser car il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'animaux sur notre île et je ne voulais pas mettre la faune à zéro. Nous en avons profité pour refaire des courses pour ne pas attirer l'attention mais nous avons tout de suite tout donné dans un autre village à un orphelinat. Le soir, nous sommes retournés dans notre monde. Les deux semaines étaient presque finies et nous devions bientôt rejoindre nos familles. Nous avions eu des nouvelles de nos deux femmes enceintes car mon homme était leur médecin attitré. Tout se passait comme il fallait et elles avaient juste besoin de conseil pour deux-trois choses. Il nous restait deux jours avant notre retour et je ne me sentais pas bien du tout mais je le cachais à mon mari. Le jour de notre départ, nous étions en train de faire nos valises lorsque je fus prise de nausées. J'eus juste le temps de rejoindre la toilette que je vomis du sang vu que je ne me nourrissais que de ça. Carlisle me suivi et fût tout de suite à mes côtés.

**Mon amour, que se passe-t-il ? Comment peux-tu vomir, tu es un vampire ?**

**Je ne sais pas mais je dois t'avouer que je ne me sens pas bien depuis deux jours déjà. Je ne voulais pas te le dire en pensant que ça venait de notre changement de nourriture. La faune n'est pas vraiment la même que chez nous.**

**Si c'était le cas, tu aurais eu des problèmes avant. Rentrons chez nous et je te ferai quelques tests une fois à la maison.**

**Carlisle, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose qui pourrait être très important.**

**Je t'écoute mon amour mais nous avions dit plus de secret.**

**Je sais mais ce n'est rien de grave je te le jure. Lorsque nous avons rencontré les Volturi, j'ai copié le don d'une des gardes.**

**Lequel ?**

**J'ai copié le don de Mélody qui consiste à me rendre fertile. Je peux donc tomber enceinte.**

**…**

**Carlisle ?**

**Tu es fertile ?**

**Oui, je peux tomber enceinte.**

**Rentrons tout de suite, il faut que je te fasse un test de grossesse et une échographie. Je vais peut-être être père ? Tu es sûr du don que tu as copié ?**

**Oui, je l'ai d'ailleurs transmis à ma sœur sans qu'elle ne le sache, j'espère qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas !**

**Tu as transmis ce don à laquelle, Alice ou Rose ?**

**Rose bien sûr, elle m'a dit un jour que j'étais encore humaine, que la seule chose qu'elle regrettait dans cette vie, était le fait de ne pas pouvoir avoir d'enfants. Je me suis donc dit qu'elle en serait heureuse.**

**Je pense qu'elle sera tellement heureuse qu'elle te sautera au cou lorsqu'elle saura que c'est grâce à toi.**

**Bon mettons-nous en route, je veux rentrer chez nous avant que je ne me sente de nouveau mal.**

Il porte tous nos bagages vers notre bateau et nous nous mettons en route. Il avait téléphoné aux Volturi pour qu'ils nous envoient le Jet privé car le retour était repris dans notre cadeau aussi. Nous avions atterris il y a vingt minutes quand Alice nous sauta au cou.

**Bella, je suis tellement heureuse de vous revoir. Comment c'était sur l'île d'Esmée ?**

**Alice, laisse un peu de place à Bella et nous n'avons pas été sur l'île d'Esmée, nous avons été sur notre île à nous. J'ai acheté une petite île au Vietnam. Je ne trouvais pas correcte d'emmener ma femme sur une île que j'avais offerte à mon ex-femme.**

**Je comprends Carlisle mais je ne vous ai pas vu.**

**C'est moi qui te bloquais, je voulais que notre lune de miel soit juste pour nous.**

**OK. Allons-y, les autres veulent vous voir aussi.**

Nous rentrons donc chez nous et sommes accueilli par toute la famille ainsi que la meute. Leah et Angie sont heureuses de notre retour car elles vont pouvoir refaire une échographie et donc revoir leurs bébés. Carlisle s'excuse auprès de notre famille.

**Pouvons-nous remettre à plus tard nos retrouvailles, je dois faire quelques tests à ma femme qui ne se sent pas bien depuis trois jours.**

**Comment ça, elle ne se sent pas bien ? C'est un vampire, elle ne peut pas être malade !**

**Rose, je dois te faire un aveu.**

**Je t'écoute.**

**J'ai copié un don à une garde des Volturi. Je suis fertile, je peux donc tomber enceinte et je pense que je le suis.**

**COMMENT PEUX-TU ME FAIRE CELA...**

**Je t'ai d'ailleurs transmis ce pouvoir, tu es fertile aussi.**

**…****.**

**Rose ?**

**Comment ça, je suis fertile ? Je suis un vampire, je ne peux pas avoir d'enfants ! Bella, comment peux-tu être aussi cruelle ?**

**Rose, je ne suis pas cruelle et je ne te ment pas, tu peux toi aussi avoir des enfants maintenant. Je t'en donne ma parole.**

**Tu dis vrai, je vais pouvoir avoir des enfants bien à moi, à nous ? Emmett, tu entends, je peux avoir un enfant ! Tu vas avoir la chance d'être papa ! **

**Ma petite sœur, tu ne nous fais pas de mauvaise blague ? C'est la vérité ?**

**Oui gros nounours, tu vas pouvoir avoir un enfant bien à vous avec Rose.**

Je fus prise dans un câlin monstre de la part d'Emmett et Rose. Elle sanglotait dans mes bras et Emmett aussi, je n'aurais jamais cru voir ça chez lui.

**D'accord, je peux maintenant avoir ma femme et aller lui faire les tests nécessaires pour voir si elle est vraiment enceinte.**

**On se reparlera après.**

Je suivais donc mon mari à l'étage dans son bureau où tout le matériel se trouvait. Je dégageais mon ventre et je pris place sur la table.

**Je vais essayer de te faire une prise de sang mais je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir les aiguilles adéquates avec moi.**

**Fait une incision avec un scalpel.**

**Non, je vais faire une échographie en premier, si j'y arrive.**

**Fais ce que tu veux, je te fais confiance.**

Il me met donc le gel sur le ventre et y fait passer la sonde. Avec difficulté, il arrive a avoir une image et effectivement je suis bien enceinte.

**Mon amour, tu es vraiment enceinte, je vais être papa... Si tu savais que tu réalises un rêve que j'avais abandonné avec ma transformation. Si je vois bien, d'après les mesures que je viens de faire, tu es enceinte de 12 semaines.**

**Est-ce qu'il ou elle va bien ?**

**Oui, tout à l'air en ordre mais je vais te tenir à l'œil. Plus question de porter lourd ou de forcer.**

**Carlisle, je suis un vampire pas une humaine, rien n'est lourd pour moi.**

**Je sais mais je ne veux pas prendre de risque. Je t'aime et tu es enceinte donc pour moi ça signifie que tu dois te reposer.**

**OUI chef ! Tout ce qu'y peut te rendre heureux.**

**Mais mon amour, c'est toi, vous, mon bonheur ainsi que la famille. Viens allons leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle et voir ce que mes enfants vont dire.**

**J'espère que mes parents ne vont pas le prendre mal. Si Esmée le veut, je lui donnerai aussi la possibilité d'en avoir.**

**Tu verras bien, descendons.**

Nous prenons donc le chemin du salon où tout le monde nous attend. Rose me regarde avec un grand sourire sur le visage. Je pense que si elle tombe enceinte, je vais devenir sa meilleure amie. Alice me regarde avec un regard souriant aussi. Je suis sûr qu'elle nous a espionnée.

**Alors ?**

**On veut savoir !**

**Allez, Bella, dites-nous si vous allez avoir un bébé ou pas !**

**Oui, Bella est enceinte de 12 semaines et oui tout se passe bien pour le moment.**

**HOURRA !**

**Je vais devenir un tonton, je vais devenir un tonton, je vais …**

**Emmett, on a compris.**

**Je vais lui apprendre tout ce que je sais pour faire des farces.**

**EMMETT MC CARTHY CULLEN, je t'interdis d'apprendre ça à mon enfant.**

**Mais papa, tu ne peux pas me l'interdire...**

**Tu pourras lui apprendre à chasser le grizzly, si tu veux.**

**Ah ouais, ça me ferait plaisir.**

**Voilà, comme ça tout le monde est content.**

**Maman, papa ? Est-ce que ça va ?**

**Bella, je suis heureux pour vous mais je ne m'y attendais pas, Esmée m'avais dit que c'était impossible.**

**En temps normal oui, mais comme dit j'ai copié le pouvoir de fertilité à une garde des Volturi. Esmée, je l'ai déjà transmis à Rose mais si tu le veux ou toi Alice, je peux vous le transmettre aussi.**

**Merci ma chérie mais j'ai mes enfants même si nous n'avons pas le même sang, mon cœur ne fait pas de différence.**

**Moi, je ne sais pas. Je pense que le fait d'être tante me suffit pour le moment mais j'en reparlerai avec mon mari en privé et te tiendrai au courant.**

**Ok, faites-moi signe.**

**Alors, je vais être grand-père. Je lui apprendrai tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur la pêche.**

**Papa ! Il n'en aura pas l'utilité.**

**Si, la pêche est un sport et un hobby qui aide à se détendre donc, je lui apprendrai.**

**Ok, ok, j'abandonne.**

Nous partons tous dans un fou rire et je dois dire que ça me fait plaisir de revoir ma famille et que tout le monde prenne bien ma grossesse. Ma mère me prend dans ses bras et je profite de ce câlin. Je suis contente qu'elle ne m'en veuille pas. Je vais juste devoir faire attention à Emmett et Charlie car si le bébé est un garçon, ils vont lui apprendre plein de choses que je voudrais éviter si possible. Si c'est une fille, je devrais me méfier d'Alice et Rose car elles vont la gâter. Alice avait reconnu ses torts et avait fini par s'excuser.

Voilà, je finis ce chapitre ici. La suite dès que je l'ai finie. Merci de laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de la lune de miel ainsi que de la surprise de Carlisle.


	17. Chapter 17: Grossesse Rose

Merci pour vos commentaires et vos avis par rapport à mon chapitre précédent. Nous allons ici avoir une ou deux surprises pour tout le monde.

Chapitre 16

POV Carlisle

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire, je vais être père. Un lien qui se fera par le sang et pas part le venin. Bella est vraiment une femme surprenante et adorable. Elle avait transmis son don de fertilité à Rose et l'avais même proposer à Alice et Esmée. Esmée avait refusée en disant qu'elle avait déjà des enfants. Je pense que je peux comprendre sa décision. Elle a perdu son bébé étant humaine et elle a fait d'Alice, Rose et Bella ses filles et Jasper, Emmett et Edward étaient ses fils. Charlie avait déjà Bella comme fille par le sang et le reste est devenu ses enfants par le cœur. Rose était elle plus que ravie et avait même augmenter ses rapports avec Emmett pour mettre toutes les chances de sont côté mais aussi pour tomber rapidement enceinte.

POV Rosalie

Je n'en reviens pas que Bella soit enceinte mais qu'en plus elle m'aie transmis son don de fertilité. Je vais pouvoir avoir notre bébé à Emmett et moi. Un enfant qui sera à nous et du même sang. Depuis que je le sais, je fais encore plus l'amour avec mon mari pour vite tomber enceinte. Les autres sont heureux que nous ayons une petite maison à nous pas très loin pour ça. Jasper est lui heureux que Bella lui ai mis un bouclier individuel et qu'il ne doit pas ressentir notre luxure tout le temps mais surtout mon impatience. Emmett était heureux de toute la situation car lui aimait le sexe mais a également toujours voulu avoir un enfant. Mon père suivait maintenant les grossesses de Leah, Angie et Bella. Trois semaines venait de passer et nous revenions d'une chasse lorsque je me suis sentie mal. J'ai juste eu le temps d'arriver à la salle de bain que je vomissais. Se pourrait-il que je sois enceinte ? Bella aussi c'est sentie mal et avait vomis. Il faut que j'en parle avec Carlisle.

**Ma Rosie, est-ce que ça va ? Tu es partie si vite que je n'ai pas compris ce qui c'est passé.**

**Emmett, téléphone à Carlisle, je crois que je suis enceinte, je viens de vomir mon dernier repas.**

…

**Emmett ?**

…**.**

**EMMETT.**

Il ne m'a pas répondu mais m'a prise dans ses bras et nous somme parti pour la maison de Carlisle qui était à 2km de chez nous. Il a ouvert la porte sans même me lâcher.

**Carlisle, Carlisle...**

**Je suis là Emmett. Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi tu portes Rose ? Il y a un problème ?**

**Non, je vais bien Carlisle mais je viens de vomir mon dernier repas. **

**Montons dans mon bureau, je vais te faire une échographie. Je pense que vous avez enfin réussi.**

**Je crois aussi. Emmett, lâche moi, je sais encore marcher.**

**Rien du tout, je ne te lâcherai plus jamais. **

Nous le suivons jusqu'au bureau où mon mari me dépose comme si j'étais faite de cristal sur la table.

**Rose, il faudrait que tu débarrasses ton ventre s'il te plait.**

Je fais ce qu'il me demande et il met une sorte de gel sur mon ventre avant d'y apposer une sonde. Il me montre l'écran et je me concentre dessus. Après un moment, je vois une image. L'image la plus belle que je n'ai jamais vue dans ma vie. Carlisle nous montrait les détails de notre bébé. Il était parfait. Je m'en foutais à ce moment de savoir si il s'agissait d'une fille ou un garçon. J'allais avoir mon bébé et ce plus vite que ce que j'avais cru. Je me mis à sangloter et je vis que mon armoire à glace de mari était dans le même état que moi. Nous étions tous les deux tellement heureux.

**Rose, je vous présente votre bébé. Je ne sais malheureusement pas avoir de meilleur image. Je pense que le sac embryonnaire est plus compacte que pour une humaine. Mais, je peux dire que ce bébé est en bonne santé et que tout va bien pour lui comme pour toi. **

**Bella ?**

Elle entra dans la pièce en passant d'abord sa tête par la porte.

**Oui ?**

**Entre.**

Elle rentre complètement et vient se mettre près de son mari. Ce dernier lui montre l'écran. Elle le regarde et vois tout de suite ce qui se passe.

**Bella, je voulais que tu sois la première en dehors de nous à apprendre la bonne nouvelle. Je suis enceinte et c'est à toi que je le dois. Je te remercie de tout mon cœur.**

Je sanglotais de nouveau. Mon mari la pris dans ses bras mais ne dit rien. Nous étions heureux et rien ne pouvais venir briser ce bonheur.

**Rose, je suis tellement heureuse pour vous. **

**Bella, avec Emmett, nous avions discuté et nous voudrions savoir si tu serais d'accord d'être la marraine du petit bout car sans toi, il ne serait pas là.**

**J'en serais honorée. Merci.**

Je me rhabillais et nous descendions tous ensemble au salon pour rejoindre le reste de la famille. Il manquait Edward et Leah mais je ne savais pas attendre, on lui dira plus tard.

**Est-ce que je peux avoir votre attention s'il vous plaît ?**

Tout le monde arrêta de faire ce qu'il était en train de faire pour se rassembler dans le salon.

**Alors, comme vous le savez tous, Bella m'a transmis son don de fertilité et grâce à ce dernier, je suis enceinte. Nous allons avoir un bébé avec Emmett.**

**Je suis tellement heureuse pour vous ma chérie. **

**Rose, tu as tellement voulu avoir un bébé et maintenant c'est possible. Je suis heureux pour toi ma sœur.**

**Merci Esmée, Jasper. **

**Rose, je suis heureuse pour toi et Emmett. Tu étais toujours déçue de ta vie de vampire car tu voulais toujours avoir des enfants et maintenant grâce à Bella, tu vas en avoir un.**

**Merci Alice.**

**Rose, j'ai bien entendu ? Tu es enceinte ?**

Je me retourne pour voir Edward et Leah entrer dans le salon. Elle prend place sur un divan car elle prend de belle rondeur dû à sa grossesse. Bientôt, moi aussi j'aurai ce beau petit ventre.

**Oui grâce au don de Bella.**

**Je suis tellement heureux pour toi. Tu as toujours voulu en avoir étant humaine et c'était ton seul regret dans ta vie vampirique. **

Il me fit une accolade et frappa sur l'épaule de mon mari.

POV Bella

Rose était tellement heureuse, je ne l'avais jamais vue comme ça. J'allais même être la marraine de ce petit bout comme disait Rose. Je vis du coin de l'œil, Alice me faire un petit signe. Je sortis donc de la maison et elle me suivit. Nous avons couru un moment avant de nous arrêter, elle devait me parler seule à seule apparemment.

**Bella, je voulais savoir si tu pouvais me rendre fertile aussi. **

**Alice ?**

**Je sais que je t'ai dis que je ne voulais pas d'enfant mais j'ai bien vu que mon Jasper était déçu et qu'il l'est encore plus maintenant que Rose est enceinte. Je veux lui faire ce cadeau. **

**Tu l'aimes vraiment ton homme. Je sais que tu n'as jamais voulu en avoir mais que tu es prête à lui faire ce cadeau, c'est vraiment une marque d'amour inconditionnelle. **

**Je sais. Alors ?**

**Tu es déjà fertile depuis le moment où tu me l'as demandé.**

**Merci Bella. Tu ne dis rien à personne jusqu'à ce que je sois enceinte ?**

**Je ne dirai rien à personne, promis.**

Nous repartons donc vers la villa. Une fois sur place, je vis Alice partir avec Jasper et Emmett avec Rose. Charlie et Esmée était déjà parti pendant notre absence. Edward attendait que Carlisle finisse l'échographie de l'enfant. J'en fût d'ailleurs surprise, je pensais qu'il serait avec elle.

**Edward, pourquoi es-tu ici alors que Leah est en haut ?**

**Je ne veux pas connaître le sexe de l'enfant et comme tu m'as gentiment bloqué les pensées des autres, je ne veux pas le voir sur l'écran.**

**Je comprends. **

Au même moment, Leah descend avec mon homme qui vient me prendre dans ses bras. Leah, elle va se loger dans ceux d'Edward. Ce dernier referme ses bras sur elle et lui demande des nouvelles.

**Notre bébé va bien ?**

**Oui, tout se passe bien. Notre enfant grandit comme il faut, un peu plus vite qu'un enfant « normal » mais rien d'alarmant. Ton père me suis régulièrement donc pas de crainte à avoir.**

**Merci. **

**Bella, j'aimerais te refaire une échographie aussi pour voir l'évolution sur ces derniers jours.**

**Je te suis mon homme.**

Nous montons donc dans son bureau et il me fait les examens prédit. Au moment de me faire l'échographie, il me regarde avec amour.

**Mon amour, notre enfant se porte bien et a bien grandit. Veux-tu savoir ce que nous allons avoir ?**

**Tu peux déjà dire si c'est une fille ou un garçon ?**

**Oui, en trois semaines, tu es passée à 22 semaines de grossesse. Tu n'as donc pas vu la petite bosse qui grandit au niveau de ton ventre ?**

**Je t'avoue que je n'ai pas fait attention, j'ai bien remarqué que certains de mes habits étaient devenu trop petits mais sans plus. Mais ne change pas de sujet, quel sexe aura notre enfant ?**

**Nous allons avoir une fille. **

**Une fille, il va falloir se méfier d'Alice. Rose va avoir son bébé à gâter donc pas trop de soucis. Je suis tellement heureuse mon homme. **

**Moi aussi, depuis que j'ai mes enfants , j'ai toujours regretté de ne pas en avoir par le sang et tu me réalises se souhait. Je t'aime.**

**Moi aussi je t'aime mon homme. Je voudrais savoir si tu étais d'accord avec le parrain et la marraine que je souhaite pour notre fille.**

**Dis moi et on verra.**

**Je pensais à Rose comme marraine et Jake comme parrain.**

**Je trouve que c'est une excellente idée. **

Mon mari en profite que je suis à moitié nue pour me prendre ici, sur la table d'examen de son bureau et me fait l'amour avec tendresse. Je rejoins Rose qui est dans le salon et nous parlons un peu.

**Carlisle vient de m'annoncer que je vais avoir une fille. Nous avons aussi parlé du parrain et de la marraine. Jake sera le parrain de notre fille, à condition qu'il accepte et nous avons pensé à toi comme marraine, si tu es d'accord.**

**Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir. Merci.**

**Je propose que nous allions faire les magasins pour trouver une belle chambre pour ma fille et de beau habits mais pas trop de robe et rien de trop classe. **

**Je ne suis pas Alice, je te laisse choisir mais je prendrai aussi deux trois choses pour ma futur filleule.**

**On y va alors.**

Et nous prenons donc la route pour aller au centre commercial de Seattle et le dévaliser. Heureusement, nous avons pris le Humer de mon frère. Une fois à la maison, nous montons avec l'aide de mon mari, la chambre de notre fille qui est vite installée. Les murs restent dans leur couleur de départ qui était un très beau turquoise. J'avais choisi une belle chambre en bois de cerisier. Elle était d'ailleurs évolutive car notre fille pourra la garder longtemps, voire toute sa vie. Elle était composée d'une armoire, une table à langer qui peut se changer en bureau avec le temps et d'un berceau mais qui pouvait être séparer par la suite pour devenir un lit une personne. Mon homme aimait beaucoup mon choix. Nous avions aussi pris des vêtements de différentes tailles allant de 3 à 18 mois. Je voulais prévoir pour au moins les premiers mois de sa vie et nous pourrions refaire du shopping par la suite lorsque nous connaîtrons sa vitesse de croissance. Angela était venue aussi pour son RDV et Jake était très nerveux.

**Carlisle, comment vont les enfants ?**

**Tout se passe bien, je peux même vous dire le sexe au cas où vous voulez savoir.**

**Angie, tu veux savoir ou pas ?**

**Oui, je voudrais savoir et prévoir les parrains et marraines. **

**Alors, je vous annonce que vous allez avoir une fille et un garçon mais Bella vous l'avait déjà dit.**

**Merci de nous le confirmer. Carlisle, nous voudrions que vous soyez le parrain de notre fille et toi Bella, la marraine de notre fils.**

**J'en suis honoré, qui sera l'autre parrain ?**

**Nous avons choisi Sam pour notre fils et la marraine de notre fille, sera ma sœur Rachel. Nous voulions pour chaque enfant un Quileute et un Cullen. **

**Jake, j'accepte volontiers et nous voulions savoir si tu serais d'accord d'être le parrain de notre fille. **

**Tu vas avoir une fille ? Oui, bien sûr que j'accepte.**

**Et voilà une bonne chose de faite. **

**Angela, tu es maintenant à 30 semaines de grossesse, toi aussi tu avances plus vite qu'une grossesse normale. Tu vas devoir te reposer un peu plus maintenant.**

**Je ne fais déjà presque plus rien à cause de mon ventre. Jake et Billy m'aide beaucoup ainsi qu'Emily. Elle m'apporte tous les deux jours de quoi remplir le frigo pour les repas. **

**Alors tant mieux, je ne voudrais pas que tu accouches en avance. Nous nous voyons dans 10 jours pour le prochain RDV.**

Jake et Angie sont repartis et nous avons profiter d'un peu de temps à nous. Angie serait la première à accoucher, ensuite Leah puis moi et pour finir Rose. Je me demandais ce qu'allait dire Jasper si Alice tombe bien enceinte mais il sera heureux je pense. Nous avions passé 3-4 jours sans visite ou voyage et nous étions resté enfermé dans notre chambre à faire l'amour mais aussi à parler de notre avenir et notre fille. Nous avions décidé d'aller faire une chasse en famille et nous avions donc donner RDV à tout le monde à notre villa. Comme tous habitaient à côté dans un rayon de 5km, ils étaient vite là. Seul Edward était resté avec Leah. Nous sommes donc aller chasser par groupe de 4, les filles d'un côté et les garçons de l'autre. Rose avait pris quelques rondeurs aussi et elle en était fière. Alice n'avait pas l'air en forme et je me suis tout de suite demander si ça avait marcher. Je l'a pris à part et lui posa la question.

**Alice, tu n'as pas l'air en forme, penses-tu que tu pourrais l'être ?**

**Je ne sais pas, je voulais voir si Carlisle pouvait le vérifier.**

**On lui en parlera lors de notre retour à la maison. **

Voilà, Alice est mal, que se passe-t-il ? Le premier qui peut me dire ce qui arrive aura le prochain chapitre avant tout le monde. Je dois malheureusement vous annoncer que j'ai une tendinite au bras et j'ai donc mal quand j'écris. Je vais donc devoir me soigner avant de pouvoir continuer à écrire. La suite dès que je vais mieux.


	18. Chapter 18:Accouchements

Merci pour vos reviews, ils me font tellement plaisir. La lectrice qui m'a donné en premier la bonne réponse est N'giie. J'espère que ce chapitre en avant-première lui aura plu.

Chapitre 17

POV Bella

Nous étions revenu de notre chasse et j'avais fait signe à mon homme de me suivre dans son bureau où Alice nous attendais déjà. Une fois que la porte fût fermée, nous lui expliquions la situation.

**Carlisle, Alice m'a demandé il y a quelques semaines de lui transmettre mon don et elle ne se sent pas bien, peux-tu vérifier si elle est enceinte ou pas ?**

**Prend place et dégage ton ventre s'il te plaît.**

Alice pris place après avoir dégagé son ventre. Il lui mit le gel et commença l'échographie. Elle gardait les yeux fermés et Carlisle me fit signe de venir voir sur l'écran. Il me montrait que ma sœur était bien enceinte mais que le fœtus était mort apparemment car il n'y avait aucun mouvement mais surtout pas de battement de cœur comme chez Rose et moi même s'ils étaient lent dû à notre condition. Je pouvais donc dire que ma sœur avait perdu son bébé avant même que celui-ci soit né. J'aurais pleuré si j'avais pu. Il fallait le lui annoncer mais aussi à Jasper car en fait Alice ne pourra jamais avoir d'enfant malgré mon don. Carlisle venait de me montrer une anomalie au niveau de l'utérus de ma sœur.

**Alice, je suis désolé mais tu es bien enceinte mais le bébé est mort. Tu es en train de faire une fausse couche. Il va falloir le faire sortir d'où tes douleurs. Je voudrais que tu te changes et que tu mettes une blouse que tu trouveras dans l'armoire au fond. Une fois fait, reviens ici.**

**Tu veux dire que je perds mon bébé, mais qu'en plus tu veux que je le mette au monde alors qu'il est mort ?**

**Je suis tellement désolé ma fille mais oui.**

Si elle avait pût pleurer, elle le ferait. Je l'ai pris dans mes bras et essayait de la réconforter.

**Alice, malheureusement, ce n'est pas tout. Si tu veux bien regarder l'écran, je dois te montrer quelque chose.**

Elle sortit la tête de mon cou et regarda l'écran qu'il lui montrait.

**Ici tu peux voir qu'il y a une boule au niveau de ton utérus. Cette boule est plus que probablement une tumeur que tu avais déjà étant humaine et qui n'a pas été guérie par le venin lors de ta transformation. Cette tumeur t'empêche et t'empêchera aussi à l'avenir d'avoir des enfants.**

**Donc, je ne pourrais jamais avoir la possibilité de faire un enfant avec Jasper ? Il n'aura jamais la chance d'être père ?**

**Oui.**

Elle sanglotait encore plus et ce tenait le ventre. Elle eut un petit cri de douleur et je vis mon homme la prendre dans ses bras aussi et lui demander de se changer rapidement. Elle fit ce qu'il lui dit et mis au monde se petit bébé mort. Pendant ce temps, j'avais été chercher Jasper.

**Jasper, il faut que je te parle. Peux-tu me suivre en haut s'il te plaît ?**

**Bien sûr mais que se passe-t-il ? Et où est Alice ?**

Il me suivit dans ma chambre que nous avions également insonorisée.

**Ce que je vais te dire n'est pas facile mais tu es en droit de savoir et je ne pense pas qu'Alice soit en état de te le dire.**

**Tu me fais peur Bella.**

**Alice est venue me trouver il y a quelques semaines pour que je lui transmette mon don de fertilité. Elle avait bien vu que tu étais déçu lorsque moi et ensuite Rose avons annoncées nos grossesses. Elle voulait t'offrir un enfant aussi. Elle est effectivement tombée enceinte …**

**Je vais être papa ?**

**Non, malheureusement elle est train de mettre au monde votre bébé qui est mort. Carlisle a détecté une anomalie au niveau de son utérus et il pense qu'Alice avait une tumeur étant humaine et que le venin ne l'a pas guérie. Elle ne peut et ne pourra jamais avoir d'enfants à cause de cela. Je suis désolée.**

**Tu veux dire qu'elle est en ce moment dans le bureau de Carlisle pour mettre au monde notre enfant qui est mort dans son ventre à cause de cette anomalie ?**

**Oui.**

**Je veux la voir, je dois être prêt d'elle. Pourquoi elle ne m'a rien dit ?**

**Elle voulait te faire la surprise.**

Il sortit de la chambre pour entrer dans le bureau et rejoindre sa femme qui était en plein travail. Il se mit directement derrière elle et la soutint du mieux qu'il pût. J'avais tellement mal pour eux. Ils ne pourront jamais avoir d'enfants à eux, de leur sang. Je descendis et annonça la nouvelle aux autres. Elle aura besoin de nous pour la soutenir. Esmée fût la plus touchée et Rose étouffa un petit cri de détresse. Jake et Angie arrivaient juste à ce moment-là. Mon amie était en sueur et Jake la portait. Une fois qu'il fût dans le salon, il la déposa sur le divan et se retourna vers moi.

**Bell's, Angie a commencé le travail il y a une heure. Je pense que les bébés veulent sortir. Il nous faut Carlisle.**

**Il sera bientôt là, il est en haut avec Alice qui fait une fausse couche.**

**Je suis désolé pour elle. Et chez toi et Rose, tout se passe bien ?**

**Oui, avec Rose et moi tout se passe bien.**

**AAAHHHH !**

**Angie, je suis là. Carlisle sera bientôt là aussi. Tu as fort mal ?**

**Je te jure que tu ne me toucheras plus jamais... C'est à cause de toi que je souffre, c'est toi qui m'a mis ces choses dans le ventre...**

**Angie...**

**Ne t'inquiète pas Jacob, c'est normal. J'ai eu droit à la même chose de la part de Renée quand Bella est venu au monde.**

**Tu me rassures Charlie. Merci.**

Pendant ce temps, mon mari était descendu seul et en voyant Jake et Angie, est tout de suite allé près d'elle. Je ne vis ni ma sœur ni son mari. Je l'interrogeais du regard et il me montra la porte de derrière. Ils étaient donc rentrés chez eux pour se soutenir mutuellement. Ils reviendront quand ils seront prêt.

**Angie, le travail a effectivement commencé. Je vais t'emmener dans mon bureau.**

**Je vais la porter Carlisle, montez déjà.**

Jake pris donc sa femme dans les bras et monta à la suite de Carlisle dans son bureau. Je restais en bas avec ma famille. S'il avait besoin de moi, il m'appellerait.

POV Jake

Nous étions enfin dans le bureau de Carlisle et je vis que tout était propre. Il avait donc pris le temps de tout nettoyer après l'accouchement de sa fille. Je déposais ma femme sur la table d'examen et je vis Carlisle prendre une robe dans une armoire.

**Jake, je vais sortir le temps que tu changes Angela. Elle sera plus à l'aise dans cette robe pour accoucher.**

**Merci.**

Il sortit de la pièce et je me mis à enlever les vêtements d'Angie quand celle-ci se mis à crier.

**J'ai dit que je ne voulais plus que tu me touches et tu penses que tu peux me déshabiller !**

**Angie, je dois te mettre cette robe, c'est sur ordre du médecin. Il est d'ailleurs sorti pour que je puisse te changer. Rien de plus, rien de moins.**

**Pardon.**

Elle me laissa donc faire et une fois qu'elle fût changée, j'allais chercher Carlisle qui était devant la porte du bureau avec Bella.

**Je vais avoir besoin de l'aide de Bella pour s'occuper du premier bébé pendant que je sortirai le deuxième.**

**Pas de soucis pour moi, Bell's tu en seras capable vu ton état ?**

**Je suis enceinte Jake, pas malade ou incapable de bouger.**

**Ok, je voulais juste être sûr.**

Nous avions déjà rejoint ma femme qui s'était remis à crier à cause de la douleur.

**Angela, quand je te demanderai de pousser, fais le de toutes tes forces.**

**OK... AAHHH**

**Pousse.**

Je vis qu'elle fit ce qu'on lui dit et qu'elle y mis toute sa force. Après 10 minutes, j'entendis un petit cri et puis des pleurs.

**Félicitation, je vous présente votre fille. Bella ?**

Elle prit ma fille et vint la montrer à Angie qui ne pouvait pas la voir à cause du voile qu'avait installé Carlisle. Elle sourit et déposa un petit baiser sur le front de l'enfant que Bella lui présenta. Une fois fait, mon amie alla au fond du bureau pour laver et habiller notre fille. Carlisle attira notre attention.

**Angela, il faut faire sortir votre fils maintenant donc il faut que tu pousses encore une fois aussi fort que possible.**

**Doc, laissé moi me reposer un peu d'abord, je viens de mettre ma fille au monde. Laisser moi un peu de répit avant de recommencer.**

**Je ne pense pas que ton fils le voit de la même façon. Il veut sortir aussi donc pousse à la prochaine contraction.**

**Je ne peux pas, je n'ai plus de force, je veux dormir un peu...**

**Allez mon amour, tu peux y arriver. Tu veux voir notre fils quand même.**

**Oui bien sûr mais je …**

**Alors pousse dès que tu sens la prochaine contraction et tout sera fini. Tu pourras dormir aussi longtemps que tu le voudras.**

La prochaine contraction arriva et elle poussa de toutes ses forces de nouveau. Cette fois-ci, ce fût plus rapide et notre fils était là.

**Jacob, je te présente ton fils. Bella, tu as fini avec leur fille ?**

**Oui, tiens Jake. Je dois m'occuper de ton fils maintenant.**

**Merci.**

Je pris ma fille et elle prit mon fils et parti le laver et l'habiller après l'avoir montrer à Angie. Cette dernière était à moitié entrain de dormir mais quoi de plus normal après un accouchement, surtout de jumeaux. Bella revint 10 minutes plus tard avec mon fils et Carlisle avait également fini les soins post accouchement d'Angela. Elle dormait maintenant et je la laissais.

**Merci à vous deux.**

**Jake, je propose que tu emmènes Angie dans la chambre d'amis. Elle y sera mieux qu'ici. Je vais appeler la meute pour les informer et leur dire de venir dans la soirée pour voir ces merveilles.**

**Merci Bell's.**

Je remis ma fille dans les bras de Carlisle pour prendre ma femme et l'emmenée dans un lit plus confortable. Bella avait téléphoné à la meute et personne ne voulait attendre le soir. Ils étaient déjà en route. La porte s'ouvrit à la voilée et je pensais que c'était le meute mais non, c'était Edward avec Leah dans ses bras qui apparemment était en plein travail aussi.

**Carlisle, Leah ne va pas bien, elle a mal depuis quelques heures maintenant. Je ne sais pas si elle est déjà en travail ? Il est un peu tôt pour ça, tu avais dit encore 2 semaines.**

**Viens allons dans mon bureau.**

**Carlisle, je vais le nettoyer d'abord.**

**Merci Esmée.**

POV Edward

Je n'en pouvais plus, voir ma louve souffrir ainsi était insupportable. Je me demandais pourquoi il fallait nettoyer le bureau quand je vis Jake descendre les escaliers avec un bébé dans les bras, je compris qu'Angela devait avoir accouché il y a peu. Esmée redescendit assez rapidement et nous informa que le bureau était propre. Mais où étais Bella ? Je n'eus pas le temps de formuler ma question qu'elle aussi descendait les escaliers avec un bébé dans les bras. Alors Jake avait eu des jumeaux et Leah ne m'avait rien dit.

**Prend Leah et montons.**

**Je te suis.**

Je pris ma louve et rejoignais mon père dans son bureau. Il avait déjà sorti une robe pour Leah. Il me la montra et ressorti pour que je puisse la changer. Une foi fait, il revint à ma demande. Leah se mis à hurler et je pris sa main dans la mienne. Carlisle fit un examen rapide et nous annonça que le travail avait commencé mais que notre enfant était mal mis.

**Leah, il va falloir que je le retourne. Je sais que ça va faire mal mais je ferai attention.**

**Fait papa. Je ne veux plus la voir souffrir.**

**Elle souffrira encore plus pendant quelques secondes mais après cela ira mieux et votre enfant pourra venir au monde.**

Je lui fis juste un signe de la tête et me tourna pour voir ma femme. Elle hurla sous la douleur puis plus rien. Je me retournais pour voir mon père et il avait un léger sourire sur le visage.

**Maintenant Leah, il va falloir pousser pour aider ce petit bout à sortir. Fais de moi un grand-père.**

Je ris légèrement à son commentaire mais Leah fit ce qu'on lui avait dit et poussa. En seulement 25 minutes, tout était fini. Elle avait mis au monde notre enfant, ce dernier criait pour bien le prouver.

**Je vous présente votre fille.**

**Merci papa.**

**Tu veux aller la laver et l'habiller où tu veux que je demande à ta sœur de venir ?**

**Non, je vais m'en occuper.**

Pendant qu'il prenait le temps de finir les soins de ma femme, j'allais nettoyer et habiller notre fille après l'avoir montrée à ma louve. Cette dernière était tellement fière de notre fille. Une fois fini, nous fûmes installés dans une chambre d'amis. Leah dormait paisiblement tout comme notre fille. En bas, je pouvais entendre beaucoup de bruit et je reconnus tout de suite les voix de la meute ainsi que de Billy et Sue. Bella entra dans la chambre après avoir toquer, elle voulait savoir si tout allait bien et me féliciter.

**Alors, tu n'es pas trop déçu d'avoir une fille ?**

**Pas du tout, je l'aime déjà tellement. Et pour Jake, des jumeaux ?**

**Oui, une fille et un garçon. Jake s'occupe de son fils et moi de sa fille. Tu veux la voir ?**

**Oui.**

Elle me montre donc la fille de Jake et elle est magnifique mais un peu moins que la mienne.

POV Bella

Voilà, mes amies avaient finalement accouché le même jour où ma sœur perd son bébé. Mais je suis sûr qu'elle sera une tante merveilleuse. La meute était là et tout le monde voulait voir les petites merveilles. Jake était en haute avec Angie et je lui avais déposé sa fille avant de descendre car je ne voulais pas la montrer à la meute avant les présentations officielles. Edward était aussi resté en haut avec Leah.

La présentation à la meute sera pour le prochain chapitre. Bonne lecture à tout le monde et n'oubliez pas les reviews...


	19. Chapter 19: Imprégnations

Merci pour vos reviews et votre soutien. Je suis une tête brûlée et je vais continuer à écrire malgré ma tendinite. Je ne veux perdre personne et surtout terminer cette fiction dont il reste 8 chapitres.

Chapitre 18

POV Jake

Je pouvais entendre tout le monde en bas, ils étaient vraiment impatients de faire la connaissance de nos enfants. Sam était le plus impatient de tous, en tant qu'Alpha, il voulait voir la nouvelle génération. Je pouvais aussi entendre mon père demander à voir ses petits-enfants. Je décidais de descendre mais avant je vérifiais qu'Angie était assez reposée pour que nous puissions présenter nos enfants à la troupe de fou en bas. Elle venait de se réveiller sûrement à cause des bruits. J'aurais dû fermer la porte comme il faut. Je m'assis près d'elle et pris sa main.

**Angie, la meute est là ainsi que mon père et ils veulent rencontrer nos enfants. Tu penses que je peux les faire monter un moment et ensuite je les renvois tous chez eux. Je sais qu'il te faut encore du repos mais ils ne partiront pas avant de les avoir vu.**

**Oui, tu peux les faire venir. Et Jake ?**

**Oui ?**

**Je m'excuse pour ce que je t'ai dit pendant l'accouchement, je ne le pensais pas. Je souffrais tellement que j'ai dit n'importe quoi. J'ai même honte de tout ce que j'ai pu te dire.**

**Ne t'inquiète pas, Charlie m'a dit que Renée avait dit la même chose pour l'accouchement de Bella et que je ne devais pas le prendre au sérieux.**

**Donc je ne suis pas la seule à avoir été dure et insultante pendant mon accouchement. Je t'aime Jake.**

**Moi aussi, je t'aime et je te remercie pour le cadeau que tu m'as fait. Bon, je fais entrer les loups alors.**

Elle rigola suite à mon jeu de mot et je quittais la pièce pour aller les chercher. Une fois dans la salle à manger où tous étaient rassemblés, au moment où ils me virent, ils vinrent tous vers moi avec leurs questions.

**Jake !**

**Enfin ! Tu es lent !**

**On veut voir les enfants !**

**Oui, on veut voir les petits bouts.**

**Tu n'as pas à les cacher, on peut se tenir tu sais.**

**Quand vais-je pouvoir voir mes petits-enfants ? Et est-ce qu'Angela va bien ?**

**Alors, je vais vous faire monter pour aller rejoindre Angie et les enfants mais quand je vous dirai de sortir, je veux que tout le monde s'en aille. Ma femme est encore fatiguée suite à l'accouchement et à besoin de repos. Embry, tu aides mon père à monter s'il te plaît ?**

**Oui, allez viens Billy.**

Il prit mon père dans ses bras et le reste de la meute me répondit.

**OK**

**Alors, suivez-moi. Mais pas de bazar, je veux le calme et l'ordre.**

**OUI CHEF !**

Ils me suivirent et nous allions dans la chambre où se trouvait ma femme et mes enfants. Bella y était déjà et tenais ma fille pendant que mon fils était dans les bras de sa mère.

**Alors, je vous présente notre fils Chayton Billy Black et notre fille Kaya Iliana Black.**

Je montrais d'abord mon fils et ensuite ma fille en donnant leurs noms. Tout le monde émis des petits « OH » et « Ah » ou encore « Oh les beaux bébés ». Mon père avait la larme à l'œil car notre fils portait son nom et que nous avions choisi des noms Quileutes. Le seul qui essayait de s'approcher de Bella était Paul. Bella lui tendit ma fille et là, je vis le sourire le plus grand que j'ai jamais vu sur le visage de Paul. Je savais bien sûr ce qu'il venait de se produire et je ne pus que penser : MERDE...

**Paul Lahotte, je t'interdis de faire ça ! Elle est encore un bébé ! Tiens-toi loin d'elle !**

Ce dernier fût surpris de mon intervention et stoppa tout mouvement pour me regarder. La meute aussi était surprise et nous regardaient avec attention. Mon père avait bien entendu tout compris ainsi que Sam qui me souriait comme un débile. Il se moquait de moi en plus.

**Jacob, … je n'y peux rien …. tu le sais... ça arrive... et … on n'a pas... de contrôle... là-dessus...**

**Parce que toi tu peux te tenir loin d'Angie ? Imbécile !**

Bella ne chipota pas et lui mis ma fille dans les bras avant que je ne puisse faire un pas. Paul l'a pris avec tellement de douceur et de précaution dans les bras, que je lui laissais. Mais surtout parce que Bella me lançait un regard à vous tuer. Angie me regarda avec curiosité.

**Paul vient de s'imprégner de notre fille.**

**?**

**Tu veux dire que notre Paul va devenir ton gendre ?**

**STOP, on n'en est pas encore là.**

**Jacob, je serais ce qu'elle voudra que je sois, ami ou confident. Et si plus tard, elle veut de moi, je serais là pour elle comme amant. Tu dois l'accepter, tu sais que je ne pourrais plus me tenir loin d'elle à partir de maintenant.**

**Je sais mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je dois m'en réjouir.**

**Jake, ne fait pas ta tête de mule. Elle aurait pu tomber plus mal.**

**Mais mince, à vous entendre, j'ai l'impression d'être un monstre.**

**Paul, tu es celui qui à le moins de contrôle dans la meute. Tu exploses tous tes habits et doit en racheter plus souvent que nous. Logique que je me fasse du souci pour ma fille.**

**Je ne lui ferai jamais de mal, j'en suis incapable.**

Ça, je le savais mais bon je n'allais pas lui dire quand même.

**Jake, on peut savoir qui sera les parrains et marraines de vos merveilles ?**

**Bien sûr, alors pour notre fils, nous avons pensé à Sam comme parrain et Bella comme marraine. Pour notre fille, il s'agit de Carlisle et de Rachel.**

**Tu veux que je sois le parrain de ta fils ?**

**Oui Sam, tu es mon alpha mais aussi mon ami. Tu lui apprendras tout ce qu'il faut pour rester calme et observateur comme toi. Bella, lui apprendra …. Je ne sais pas en fait mais tu es ma meilleure amie donc c'était logique que ce soit toi.**

**Merci Jake, je lui apprendrais à te tenir tête et surtout à te battre. NA...**

**Très adulte Bell's...**

**Jacob, je serais très honoré d'être le parrain de ta fille, je lui apprendrais tout ce que je sais du monde et je lui ferai la lecture et l'aiderai du mieux que je peux pour apprendre ce qu'il faut savoir dans la vie.**

**Merci Carlisle.**

**Moi, je lui apprendrais les même choses que Bella rien que pour te faire enrager.**

**Rachel, tu es vraiment une emmerdeuse quand tu veux.**

**Je sais.**

Elle me tira la langue et je peux dire que nous allons avoir des problèmes si elle et Bell's tiennent parole, surtout si elles s'y mettent à deux contre moi. Angie se mit à bailler et je vis qu'elle était de nouveau fatiguée. Je lui pris notre fils et regarda la meute.

**Maintenant, tout le monde dehors, ma femme est encore fatiguée et doit se reposer. Je propose de voir si Leah est prête à nous présenter leur enfant.**

**OK, au revoir Angela.**

Cette dernière ne répondit plus car elle dormait déjà. Elle était vraiment fatiguée pour s'endormir malgré le nombre de personne que nous étions et le bruit qui en résultait. Nous étions tous parti au salon et Paul tenait toujours ma fille avec un sourire sur le visage. Qui aurait cru que Paul ferait un jour partie de ma famille. Pas moi. Edward était déjà dans le salon et nous attendais. Je pense qu'il voulait en finir aussi car de ce que j'ai pu entendre, Leah avait eu un accouchement compliqué et risqué.

POV Edward

Les voilà enfin, je voulais moi aussi présenter notre fille pour que ma louve puisse se reposer et se remettre. Il est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas accouché de jumeaux mais son accouchement avait été compliqué malgré tout. Jacob me fit un petit signe et je pris la parole. Sue était arrivée entre temps car elle venait à peine de finir son travail.

**Alors, vous allez faire la connaissance de notre fille mais je vais vous le dire tout de suite, Leah a eu un accouchement difficile car notre fille était mal mise. Mon père a dû tourner l'enfant pendant l'accouchement ce qui fût très éprouvant et risquer pour elle et le bébé. Elle devra donc se reposer aussi.**

**OK, est-ce que tout va bien maintenant ?**

**Oui Sam, elle va bien et pourra encore avoir des enfants si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.**

**Merci Edward. Je sais que j'ai faits souffrir Leah par le passé et je suis heureux que tu sois là pour elle maintenant mais elle compte toujours pour moi. Elle fût mon premier amour.**

**Je te comprends Sam car Bella restera toujours le mien mais allons-y maintenant. Au fait, félicitation pour ton nouveau gendre Jacob.**

**Je pensais que tu ne pouvais pas lire dans nos pensées à cause du bouclier de Bella ?**

**C'est vrai mais je vois bien où ta fille se trouve et le regard de Paul. Je ne suis pas bête, vous avez tous le même regard pour vos imprégnées.**

**Edward, juste pour info, tu peux avoir le même problème que moi bientôt car certains loups ne se sont pas encore imprégné et que tu as une fille.**

**… ****J'avais pas pensé à ça... Mince...**

Nous montions donc dans la chambre de ma louve qui était légèrement redressée sur le lit avec notre fille dans ses bras. Elle me fit un grand sourire que je lui rendis en me mettant à côté d'elle. Je regardais bien chaque loup avant de parler.

**Nous vous présentons notre fille Nahima Asha Cullen Massen Claerwather.**

**Elle est magnifique Edward, Leah, vous avez fait un beau bébé.**

**Merci Sam.**

**Leah, qui sera le parrain et la marraine ?**

**Seth, nous voulions que tu sois le parrain et Alice la marraine mais nous lui dirons quand elle ira mieux et sera ici.**

Cette dernière entra dans la pièce en sanglotant et me prit dans les bras.

**Edward, je serais heureuse d'être la marraine de cette petite puce. A défaut de ne pas pouvoir en avoir moi-même, je vais prendre soin et gâter ma filleule.**

**Je suis désolé Alice.**

Elle me fit encore un câlin avant d'aller vers Leah pour voir sa filleule. Leah lui déposa dans les bras et je pus voir un sourire énorme sur le visage de Jake du coin de l'œil. Je lui demandais silencieusement pourquoi se sourire et il me fit juste un signe de tête vers Quil. Je regardais ce dernier et là, je ne pouvais plus rien faire. Ce dernier regardait ma fille comme si elle était la chose la plus belle qu'il ai jamais vu dans sa vie. Et merde, j'avais moi aussi hérité d'un gendre le jour de la présentation de ma fille. Je fis un signe à Leah qui en voyant Quil, ne pût que sourire.

**Quil, tu veux la prendre dans les bras ?**

Mais merde, elle est folle ! Je ne veux pas qu'il la touche ! Le concerné, ne bougeait plus et regardait ma louve avec peur et joie.

**Leah, tu es sûr ?**

**Quil, si je ne me trompe pas, tu viens de t'imprégner de ma fille ?**

**Oui...**

**Donc, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas la prendre dans tes bras.**

**Je veux l'avoir d'abord car une fois qu'il l'aura, se sera comme pour Paul, il ne pourra plus la lâcher.**

**Ok, d'abord Seth et puis Quil. Après tout le monde dehors car je suis crevée et que je voudrais encore un peu dormir. Edward, je te laisserai la surveillance de ces deux-là.**

Elle me montre Quil et Seth. Alice, garde ma fille dans les bras en sortant et une fois en bas, elle la dépose dans les bras de Seth. Je savais que nous avions fait le bon choix avec ces deux-là. Alice sera la marraine cadeau et shopping et Seth, sera un parrain plus terre à terre et lui apprendra le calme et la patience.

POV Bella

Eh bien qui aurait cru que nous aurions droit à deux imprégnations aujourd'hui. Jake n'était pas trop content que ce soit Paul mais il devra si faire et l'accepter. Il n'a pas le choix de toute façon. Edward était surpris que Quil soit son futur gendre mais l'acceptait mieux que Jake. Ce dernier avait repris sa fille et moi j'avais mon filleul dans les bras. Seth lui avait tenu sa filleule dans les bras pendant seulement quelques minutes quand Quil lui a prise. Edward veillait quand même que ces deux-là ne se disputent pas. Mon homme était près de moi et regardait Chayton. Il avait aussi Kaya dans son périmètre. Il se dirigeait d'ailleurs maintenant vers Paul en demandant s'il pouvait la prendre dans ses bras un moment. Ce dernier hésita un moment mais la lui tendit. Tout allait bien pour le moment. Alice était marraine à défaut d'être mère et Rose et moi étions les suivantes à accoucher. En espérant que tout se passe aussi bien mais que nous n'accouchions pas le même jour. Heureusement que nous sommes des vampires sinon nous n'aurions pas eu le temps de tout nettoyer et ranger entre les deux accouchements mais surtout le médecin n'aurait pas été libre aussi vite pour Leah et son accouchement à risque à cause de la position de la petite. La journée passa calmement et le meute repris la route de la réserve sauf Quil et Paul. Ils ne voulaient pas partir. Heureusement que notre maison est assez grande et que j'ai des chambres pour tout le monde. Nous avions reçu du courrier des Volturi et nous avions convenu de leur annoncer nos grossesses pour bien leur prouver que nous n'allions pas avoir des enfants immortels incontrôlables. Ils avaient répondu qu'ils feraient le déplacement après l'accouchement de Rose pour ne venir qu'une fois. Je ne regardais pas le futur et Alice non plus car nous ne pourrions voir tant qu'aucune décision n'était prise.

Voilà, la présentation des enfants à la meute et aux grands-parents est faite et nous avons deux loups de casés et deux pères poules pour veiller au grain. Je pense que nos deux loups vont avoir du mal avec leur futur beau-père respectif. A vos reviews et j'espère que votre curiosité est toujours piquée. Pensez-vous que le bébé de Bella ou celui de Rose va avoir un loup comme compagnon ou un vampire ou même un humain ? Qui sait ? Petit quizz, donner moi vos impression.


End file.
